Jaded Brother
by Hellfire17
Summary: Harry Potter was found by The Emperor as a small child, raised alongside Mara Jade as her brother, he becomes Hunter Jade Hand of the Emperor. But when he starts to doubt the Emperor and see the truth of who he serves, he is torn between two sides the Light and the Dark. Will he embrace the Light and become a Jedi or fall to the Dark and rule the Sith.
1. Little Brother

**Mara is the same age as Luke in this and Harry would be 17 by the time return of the Jedi happens.**

* * *

Mara Jade had woken up to a strange sight, sitting on her chest was a small 3-4 year toddler smiling at her. "What?" she asked seeing the small toddler smile at her. Her first thought was, 'how did he get in here?' Her second one was. 'The emperor kept his word.' she had asked him last time he had visited her if she could have some other company because she got lonely. She knew he was busy running the empire and that was a full time job, the fact that he even took time out of his busy schedule to see her told her how much he cared. But it seemed he did listen to her and gave her someone to spend time with.

"What's your name little guy?" She asked with a smile as she sat up and the child rolled backwards giggling as he did so. But the toddler just babbled incoherently and started playing with her hair. "You don't have one do you?" She seemed to consider it for a moment before looking back down at the child. "How about Hunter?" the toddler giggled happily at the name. "Well then Hunter it is." she picked up the baby and started to rock him back and forth humming a little tune.

* * *

Three months had passed when the emperor finally decided to see her again. In all actuality he just wanted her to stew in loneliness for a while. He actually had more free time now as emperor than he did as chancellor because now he could truly delegate as before he had to be seen doing his work to show he was a man of the people that he worked hard to get where he was and it was not handed to him. now if he wanted something done all he had to do was order someone to do and he would get a much shorter report on it and while before if someone tried to cheat him or he wanted to get rid of someone he would have to get evidence which while he could do that fairly easily it still took time to set everything up now he could just send in stormtroopers or Vader with no excuses and the job was done.

Entering the room he was not surprised when she rushed forward and hugged him, he had trained her to see him as a father figure to make sure her loyalty was absolute. But he was surprised when she started thanking him. "My dear what could you possibly have to thank me for?" he asked with a kindly voice that made it seem more like she had no reason to thank him rather than he had no idea what she was thanking him for.

"For giving me Hunter." she backed away from him slightly embarrassed now that she realized she hugged the emperor. "He is a bit of a handful at times but he is so sweet."

"Of course my dear you do not have to thank me for that, I did it to make you happy." How did an animal sneak in here he had this place locked down tighter than Hutt's stash of money. He would have to remember to kill whoever was on guard during that time failure is not acceptable, especially not on such a scale. "May I see how he is doing?"

"Of course milord." she said falling back into a more formal tone. "He is this way." Good now all he had to do was take the animal saying it needed to go back to its owner that he heard one of his allies say they need an animal sitter for a while and that he thought she would be perfect. "Here he is." she said reaching down into a small area where could not see. The emperor found it slightly disturbing that he still could not sense the creature. It must have been one of those force resistant creatures. Than Mara stood up he nearly had a panic attack, how could a BABY! Sneak in here? That was impossible he would have sensed it.

"May I hold him my dear?" Nodding in consent she carefully handed the baby over to him and he probed it with the Force only to find out it was not even force sensitive it was just a little above average. How in the Force could this thing have snuck in? Then he realized it must have been a ploy by the Jedi testing his security. Normally people would call him paranoid but he did wipe out their entire order and overthrew the government they had sworn their lives to protect, so he felt his paranoia was quite justified.

In an instant his plan had changed, now he would take them child tell her it needed a checkup than kill the little brat with a blast of lightning and tell Mara he had gotten sick while with her. Than tell her it was not her fault but his own, that he should have realized she was not yet ready for the responsibility, decreasing her independence while also increasing her loyalty.

Taking the boy to his throne room he smiled cruelly at the boy. "Don't worry child you are about to help the most powerful being in the galaxy, be proud and die!" Unleashing the lightning the emperor held in a cry of pain as he released the technique. "What!" that was his own lightning reflected back at him, but how not even Yoda the most powerful of the Jedi could do that, time to test it again. Blasting the boy with lightning again this time he payed close attention as he did he felt the boy's real power and he was far more power than most Jedi. The child had managed as an infant to do what took the Sith centuries, he did not know whether to be impressed or infuriated. But if whatever protected the boy could reflect his sith lightning than it most likely could reflect anything else as well. "Well child it seems you get to live after all."

* * *

"Embrace your emotions, give into your anger, and let the hate flow through you."

Hunter sat there trying to access the force but every time he tried he hit a block he could not relax and give himself to the Force. "I can't do it master." He sighed frustrated with himself.

"It's all right my boy I should have known you were not ready for it." Palpatine said pretending to try and hide the disappointment in his voice. "Perhaps you should go and practice with your lightsaber."

"Yes master."

"It will be alright my boy it will just take time." Palpatine wonder what was blocking the boy, he was watching him and nothing was wrong he had seen Jedi younglings with worse form do much better than him. Palpatine had even felt the boy access the Force before, but it was random and sporadic never during training but while he slept when he was playing with his sister. He did not worry though within a few weeks whatever protected the boy would fade. It seemed since he was so far away from whatever powered them, they had been weakening for almost two years now. He would not kill the boy of course far too useful, but at least his original fears of the boy overthrowing him were not a problem.

As he went to go watch the boy practice he noted that unlike most beings the boy could wield a light saber perfectly without active use of the Force to guide him showing his great potential after all very few beings could wield one without the force to guide them as the blade was weightless making it impossible to judge exactly where it was. Preparing to leave he stopped when he felt the boy's frustration from his earlier failure start to shine through and he became more aggressive but also quicker to react to the droids actions actually acting before the machine had moved. He smirked as he felt Hunter's connection to the force strengthen as the battle went on soon he was overpowering the sparing droid. Reaching into an unseen compartment of his seat he turned up the droid's fighting level from adept youngling to Jedi knight.

Hunter was completely submerged in the Force, focused only on his opponent. When his opponent's strength and skill suddenly multiplied he was forced onto the defensive only for a few moments as with a roar he unconsciously used the force to push the droid back knocking it to the ground. Suddenly he turned around and blocked another strike from a second droid twisting to his left he avoid a strike from the first droid which had recovered from his previous assault. "System off." Hunter ordered jumping back, only to bring his lightsaber up at the last second to block another strike from the droids. "System off!" he said a bit louder this time wondering if perhaps the control console could not hear him, but the droids just continued to advance. Ducking he avoided the blow of yet another droid. Suddenly forced onto the defensive he was slowly pushed back by the droids until his back was against the wall. "Get back!" he commanded hoping they would stop. He let out a cry of pain as one of the lightsabers slashed him across the leg forcing him onto his knees. He glared up at the droids as they brought their light sabers up to finish him and his eyes flashed red and rage rushed through him. "I SAID GET BACK!" he roared and a blast of Force energy exploded out of him with such power that it not only knocked back the droids but completely destroyed them.

"Well done young Hunter." The Emperor complimented as he entered the room. "it seems you have finally touch the Force. How does it feel?"

Hunter hadn't noticed before too focused on the fight, but now that he focused he did notice an euphoric feeling flowing through his body. "It feels amazing."

The Sith Lord let a kindly smile slide across his face. "Why don't you show Mara what you learned, tomorrow we will begin your real training."

"Yes master!" the young boy said with a smile and a quick bow before rushing out the door to go see his sister.

Palpatine would have separated the two when he had discovered the youngling but the child had refused to trust him. Always managing to escape where ever he put him and find his way to Mara crying whenever he tried to separate them after and he learned the hard that the protection found that action to be a threat to Hunter. His hand had been burned so bad that even with the Force and the best medical equipment in the galaxy it would not heal in the slightest. The protection stopping it from doing so as if in warning, he had to wear gloves for months till it could finally heal. But besides that the boy had great power within him as well as great hatred, he would make a great Sith.

"Mara! Mara!" Hunter called rushing into her room, causing her to look up from where she was studying.

She smiled at her little brother as he rushed into the room. "What is it Hunter?"

"I finally managed to access the Force!" he told her both excited and proud of himself. Closing her eyes for a moment when she reached with the Force she found that yes he was now in tune with the Force.

Mara opened her eyes and gave a teasing smile. "Good job maybe now you will be able to beat a Jawa in fight." Hunter blushed in embarrassment.

"It was one time!" Part of their training involved fighting against opponents of all shapes and sizes through use of mimicry droids which could be programmed to copy any species and fighting stylize of said species it even mimicked small details to a certain extent such as smells or senses as some creatures used such things to fight. Harry when he went up against a Jawa mimic had been ill prepared for the smell and was unable to focus on the fight allowing the Jawa to beat him in under thirty seconds something that Mara never let him live down.

"One time too many." She said chuckling at memory of the small robot Jawa tackling her little brother

Hunter just frowned [read: pouted] and grumbled about mean sisters all the back to his room.

* * *

 **I know I shouldn't start a new story but this was bugging me and it would not go away I tried to get rid of it but it wasn't having any of that. Harry being called Hunter I normally do not like stories where they change his name for no reason for example I am fine with it if he changes his last name because he likes his new family more or does not know enough about the potters to actually care about them. I am also fine with it if like say in this story it is done because no one not even he knows his own name. oh and Harry is 6 by the end of this chapter and Mara is 13. funny thing I kept call him Harry throughout the story as I type this even though that is not his name here**

 **Rant zone:** **something that really annoys me in fanfic is making a character out of character for no reason, like for example my Harry's all of them are different because how they were raised, the fact that some of them never had the horcrux in them or the wards protecting them were stronger or weaker. But I read somewhere over the course of a week during the summer harry become a guy with a fetish for getting a lot of tattoos and piercings all because some pretty girl did them, and before you say "well sure people do stupid stuff all the time to get the attention of pretty people."**

 **A) not Harry remember he does other people pressure him into doing things he does not want to. B] when I say a lot of piercings I mean he gets them in his eyebrows, tongue, belly button, nipples, lip and nose. All to gain the attention of some girl he had a ten minute conversation with. Like I get say getting a few tattoos in remembrance of people he lost but he gets a bunch all because he thinks it's cool that is not harry potter from cannon I get getting a few random ones just as teenage rebellion but they take it way too far he also become overly cocky over the course of a summer, like I get gaining a spine and stop rolling with the punches but he talks shit to Dumbledore just because, even though Dumbledore is the good guy in this one, all my Harry's act the way they do for a reason Order Harry is vain because growing up he realized appearances do matter and so do first impressions as a result of that he became incredibly vain always worried about his appearance.**

 **Shazam acts cocky as hell like nothing can touch because bar a few heroes and villains [which at this point in time he could count on two hands and still have fingers left over] nothing can touch him you could shoot him point blank from a tank and he would just laugh without even having felt a thing. Just like his father, remember James was the exact same way before Remus going werewolf on Snape kicked him in the pants and made him grow up.**

 **Red lantern is similar except he is also hiding a lot of anger at the world behind his cocky attitude.**

 **Storm dragon is the only one to have a relatively normal childhood so far given that he was loved growing up by his parent and found fairy tail which became a family to him.**

 **Black dragon has a dragon in him making him greedy and has been betrayed in his mind by the man he trusted most. And learned very early on everyone has an agenda.**

 **End rant**

 **This is also my first foyer into a major fan fiction archive all of the ones I have done so far don't have any more than a hundred.**

 **Last thing I currently have a- well I guess you could call it a rewards program every 50 reviews per story not over all get a one shot in that story this applied to all my stories so review and give suggestions.**

 **Now don't get me wrong I am not holding my stories hostage this is not me saying give me 50 reviews and then I will give you a chapter, I hate authors who do that. I do get if they say "I have not gotten any reviews on this story for 6 months and 12 chapters I am going to stop writing for it until it get some reviews." That is different they are not holding it hostage they just realize that not everyone is into that story and work on something else.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated.**


	2. Visions

**I forgot first chapter disclaiming so here i am disclaiming**

 **Harry accessing the force through combat remember harry has always thrived under pressure when he was learning the patronus he could barely produce a mist against a pale imitation of a dementor but under pressure against hundreds of dementors he managed to make a fully corporal patronus that drove them all back. He thrives under pressure, it was the same with the basilisk.**

* * *

Hunter had thought his training before accessing the Force was hard but it was on a whole new level after that. The first thing he had learned was 'learning how to learn' a fancy way of saying using the Force to permanently improve one's memory and reaction time. The next thing he had learned was how to remove the need for sleep, this was done by first making so he got used to only having the minimum amount of sleep then use the Force to decrease that time even further. It took six months but now he could go to sleep for two hour and feel like he spent all day lying around doing nothing. But because of that he had very little free time as he was only allow half an hour of a sleep a day given that he needed no more. The rest of the day involved being trained in anything and everything from politics to arts, lightsaber combat to dancing.

An Emperor's Hand was meant primarily for infiltration as well as combat, unlike his inquisitors who while well trained in combat, had little to no training in other anything else such as arts or politics, in short they could not survive without the emperor or somebody giving them orders at a consistent rate. A Hand on the other hand could survive for months if not years on their own. Though unlike an inquisitor they were not well known kept hidden from the galaxy to allow them to be as effective as possible, where as an inquisitor was always seen if they were on duty, their moves over dramatic and showy used to remind people of the power of the empire, but in reality it was a complete bastardization of a real Force user's power. Only having enough training in the Force to kill padawans and some lesser knights. Hunter was currently practicing one of his lessons, using the force to peer into the future, he was supposed use the Force to guess what number the random number generator would land on. ' _Seven no eight no fifty two no-'_ Hunter was forced out if his thoughts by a sudden vision.

* * *

 _An old version of Hunter dressed in a strange set of clothes that he could not get a clear picture of, as one second it was a set of red armor than a blue robe than a purple jacket or black battle robes constantly changing, ran through long confusing hallways an unknown target._

" _Hunter!" he heard Mara call but he could not figure out where she was._

 _But it seems his vision self-could as he immediately changed direction going down a another hallway before responding. "Mara! What happened?!" he asked as he ran up to her._

" _It was trap, he was expecting us." She gritted out as he saw the severe burns across her body._

" _Hold on I can get you help!" He begged, but Mara just laughed._

" _Hunter you know as well as I do that I'm not getting any better." She spat out some blood. "he played with me the entire time. I thought I could actually beat him on my own but I was wrong." She reached her hand up to his cheek and gave him a loving stroke. "I love you Hunter, I just wish I could have been a better sister." With that said her arm fell to her side and her body went slack, her chest stopped moving and her eyes stared at nothing._

 _Hunter felt rage rush through him and he reached for his side where a strange lightsaber hilt sat pulling it of his belt. When he ignited the saber it was not red like his current one, or even blue or green. It was pitch black so dark it seemed to absorb the light around it making the surrounding area darker._

 _The Hunter who was watching panic wondering how this had happened and it seemed the vision responded to his desire. As the image changed from a dead Mara to a two lightsabers clashing one purple and one blue but he was unable to see who was fighting his vision was obscured by shadows then in a flash of blue he heard Mara cry out in pain._

* * *

Hunter was then snapped out of his vision in a panic. "MARA!" he cried surprising the emperor who had decided to teach the boy himself today he was even more surprised when said child vanished in a loud crack and a distortion of space.

Mara jumped off her bed and drew her lightsaber as soon as she heard a loud crack. She only lowered her lightsaber when she saw it was her brother who had appeared, Mara had to wonder how he got in as the doors were still closed and none of the other secret entrances were open. Then she noticed the tear tracks on his face. "Hunter what's wrong?" but the child did not respond instead he just rushed forward giving her a hug. She immediately returned the hug understanding that her brother needed comforting. This was how they were when emperor found them, Mara hugging Hunter and gently rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him.

"My dear what happened?" The emperor asked as he entered the room for once not lying about being clueless all he knew was that Hunter had a vision that made him panic then he was gone, suddenly on the other side of the palace something that even with the Force should have taken at least ten minutes.

"I don't know Master, Hunter just appeared in my room crying." She said confused worry evident in her voice. Mara looked to him for guidance clearly worried about her brother.

"Let me try to talk to him my dear." He offered before Mara nodded and carefully pried off Hunter her before leaving the room. "What is wrong Hunter?" He asked kindly. "What did you see?" sniffling Hunter seemed to think about it for a moment before describing his vision to him.

"That sounds like Jedi young one."

"Jedi?" Hunter questioned he had heard the term before but he had no idea on what one was.

"A Jedi is a horrible being, they took young infants from their parents and train them to be emotionless killers and any who questioned them or tried to be their own person was killed." Darth Sidious explained completely aware he was also describing himself.

"That's is horrible!" Hunter said feeling as the Jedi were the kind of monsters parents told their children about. "Why didn't anyone try to stop them."

"Because anyone who tried were labeled criminals and pirates or part of a cult." Palpatine told him not entirely lying. "Did I ever tell you the story of the first 'dark' Jedi?" the emperor asked putting a slight mocking emphasis on the word dark showing that he did not believe he was really dark, Hunter shook his head and the emperor smiled. "His name was Xendor he was known to be a great and innovative thinker. He thought why should he limit himself to just what the Jedi approved. So he went to the council and asked to explore the Force further many other stepping forward and agreeing with that they should study all sides of the Force. But the Jedi did not approve over and over again the Jedi refused to allow him to explore the Force. Eventually he decided they would not hold him back any longer. Going to the ruling council at the time he resigned from the Jedi Order with several other Jedi following in suit. Him and his acolytes left the order to settle on a peaceful garden world to study in the many ways of the Force for years they lived a peaceful prosperous existence, then the Jedi came. Like army of death came and massacred almost all who followed his teachings leaving no survivors, even the young children who had been born during the separation were not spare as they had been tainted by darkness. Those that survived fled to the republic trying to warn them of what happened but the Jedi lied saying that their leader was a war monger causing a long and bloody war and all because the Jedi did not like people who were not under their control." Hunter looked horrified by the end of the story, he had been told that the empire while not the nicest was like a stern parent doing everything it could to make sure it's children grew up healthy and strong, and if that meant punishing them on occasion then so be it.

"But that won't happen to Mara will it?" Hunter asked scared for the fate of his sister.

"Fret not my child for the future is ever changing, but if the Force sent you this vision than that means only you can stop it." Hunter gained a determined look across his face.

"How?"

The emperor smiled he been looking for a way to increase the boy's training schedule without making him resent him. "The way everything is done, power." Emperor Palpatine told him. "But know it will not be easy, you will curse me and you will hate me but in the end everything will be worth despite the sacrifices you will have to make, the thing you may do."

Hunter just nodded determined. "I will destroy everything that stands in my way."

Sidious smirked, "Then let us begin your real training."

* * *

Hunter threw himself into his training like never before mastering lightsaber combat at the rate of prodigy, as well as most combat aspects of the Force at least the ones he knew of. He never told Mara about what he saw no need to make her worry. According to the emperor the fact that his outfit was constantly changing meant it would be incredibly hard to change that future as if he was just wearing the same clothes throughout the entire vision it meant it was just a single path that could possible be avoided as easily as never wear anything that looked similar to that but because it was constantly changing meant that it was down the path of many futures and that more likely than not the vision would come to pass.

Despite the emperor's best efforts Hunter was not convinced that the Jedi were all evil after all the great schism had happened over twenty thousand years ago he could not believe that nothing had changed. It was in an ironic twist of fate that it was Darth Vader who convinced him of the 'truth'. Hunter was training with him in lightsaber combat when decided to ask Vader knowing he would not lie to him as if Hunter decided to turn traitor Vader would kill him in an instant.

"The Jedi are horrible being who only care about their own power and tore families apart just because they could." Vader explained. "Before the empire rose to power and brought stability to the galaxy the Jedi had taken a small child from the rubble of a building and once finding out she was Force sensitive refused to give her back to her mother, claiming she was a Jedi now. They changed her name and moved her off world that mother never saw her child again." Vader said before telling another story. "Another time the Jedi trained to defend the peace and freedoms of all life used an army of slaves to fight their war. It was a Jedi who created the clone army and Jedi who attacked first and started the galactic civil war." Vader did consider all the Jedi involved to be idealistic weaklings and cowards even Anakin Skywalker, Padme was only there because of Skywalker's idiocy. "Everything the Jedi have ever done has been for their own gain till they finally made a mistake when they tried to overthrow the emperor, in a bid to claim complete power over the galaxy.I too once believed in the foolish Jedi till the emperor showed me the truth." Vader finished having most likely said more in that single conversation than he normally did in a week.

After that Hunter had become pensive Vader was well known for not sugarcoating anything and he considered lying beneath him. With his mind now made up Hunter had decided he would destroy the last of the Jedi.

* * *

 **AN one thing i find annoying about prequel starwars crossovers is that young Pre-attack of the clones anakin is almost always shown as a creepy stalker, and where does this come from I get attack of the clones but they made innocent little Ani from the phantom menace a creepy little pervert and what is their excuse 'remember how he acted with padme in attack of the clone' oh you mean that thing that happened 10 years later. The kid was trying to impress the the girl he liked by showing her C3PO and same with the podracing (also to help the Jedi But one thing at a time.) and 'how creepy he was on the ship' you mean the nine year old who was leaving the only person to ever truly love him to an unknown future, and who felt cold in the empty darkness of space when PADME came up to him not the other way around and gave him a blanket to keep warm and he gave her the necklace as a gift because news flash: Kids get crushes really easily. Ok he was being a kid nothing about that was wrong or evil. And then they make him an overly cocky little shit while he was training at the temple even when someone else his own age was clearly better, that is not why anakin was cocky he was overconfident because he was the best of his age group completely surpassing all of them despite the fact that they had years on him in training and experience, he was a prodigy among prodigies. Plus bash the Jedi philosophy if you want god knows i hate it but when you make every jedi a blind dumbass who is outsmarted by a five year old with no real political experience or street smarts than come on. I get it people you have opinions but when you go in depth about why blank is awesome actually show us why the jedi are not, through their actions not just because i said so. For example i show the emperor being a master manipulator not just say he is one.**

 **End rant**

 **Ok now remember if you have any questions you can PM me so review and thank you in advance**


	3. Battles and Betrayals

**Hunter's age i got that wrong, mara is about 4-5 years older than him and one year older than luke. Hunter's training is better than mara's in many regards because he is more useful to the emperor more powerful and if necessary a replacement for Vader. Also for those of you who know who Pong Krell is he did not fall to the darkside in this everything happened the same accept he was not working with the separatist but rather trying to weaken the clone army and destroy the sith.**

* * *

Hunter landed on the ground to see a dozen guard point their blasters at him. But faster than any of them could react he dashed forward igniting his lightsaber as he did, cutting down the first two guards before the rest could even the rest started shoot him, he jumped over the group cutting the blaster of one in half he then used the Force to telekinectically hurl the guard into three others that were coming at him. Looking to the last six he brought he lightsaber up and started to move forward deflecting any shots that came at him back at them. Cutting the last six of down he headed towards large steel that was blocking his way.

Behind him the guard he had throw, lifted himself up and grabbed one of the blasters off the ground, pointing it at the teen he fired. Hunter without turning around flipped his blade into a reverse grip and deflected the blast back at the guard hitting him right between the eyes killing him instantly. Piecing the door with his blade he slowly started to cut his way threw. Kicking the hole he knocked the metal sheet out of the way,as he climbed through he dived to the side just as a blaster bolt flew past him. He looked at the Mandalorian standing standing at the other end of the room his smoking blaster giving a clear indication of who had fired. "Should have expected that would not work on a Jedi." He calmly stated.

"I am no Jedi!" Hunter growled at being compared to them. "But you shall die here by order of the emperor."

To his surprise the Mandalorian just laughed. "Most likely, but I will not die without a fight." he said drawing a vibro-blade. "Now come show what a hand of the emperor can do." Hunter looked at him in surprise. "Yes I know all about you hands, I have met several of you, that is most likely why your emperor wants me dead." Hunter snorted it seemed he did not know that much if he didn't know there were only two. Comparing him to an inquisitor was insulting.

Hunter lunged at him bringing his lightsaber up at the warrior but to his surprise the vibro-blade blocked him. "Nice try kid but you aren't the first Force-user I've fought." back and forth they went for nearly an hour Hunter unable to win given that his lightsaber could not pierce the armor of the Maladorian. But the Force did allow him to stay one step ahead of him. Near the battle it was clear that the Mandalorian was running out of energy while Hunter was still fresh. Finally he made a mistake and Hunter capitalized on it lunging forward he plunged his blade into one the few weak spots in the armor, while a lightsaber could not pierce Mandalorian Iron the armor of a mandalorian was a careful mix between defense and mobility after all what use was armor if you could not move and while there was a body glove that was blaster proof it could do nothing against a lightsaber.

The dying warrior laughed. "Good fight kid." reaching up he pulled his helmet off to reveal a middle age man with a few wrinkles on his face but looked fairly young despite his graying hair. "Might I know the name of my killer." Hunter cast a suspicious look around the room. The man coughed spitting up some blood. "Boy are you paranoid. Don't worry no one can see what's going on in here the only one with access to the security cameras are me and well no one is getting those from me. Besides they are off anyway."

Hunter sighed, "Hunter, Hunter Jade."

The man coughed up more blood. "Hunter huh good name, I'm Zen, Zen Mars." as he took one final breath the man- Zen sighed. "Good fight Hunter, you would have made one hell of a mandalorian." with that he sighed and closed his eyes never to open again.

Hunter stood and took hold of the helmet of the mandalorian before lifting the body into the air using the Force, the Emperor was suspicious by nature unless he had a body he refused to believe they were dead. Walking out of the room he was immediately surrounded by about dozen other mandalorians drawing his lightsaber he was surprised when the holstered their blasters. "We had orders from Zen if you were to beat we were to surrender to your command." he raised an eyebrow at he knew that mandalorians had a ruling system where the strongest and smartest rule but he did not expect it to apply to outsiders. "Go to the imperial base nearby on martal 7 in a week from there you will receive your orders from there." the mandalorians nodded before taking off with the use of their jetpacks.

* * *

The Hunter kneeled before the Emperor the body of his latest target on the ground in front of him. "Master I have completed your task."

The emperor smiled. "Well done Hunter, but I must ask where is his helmet?"

"I decided to keep it master." the emperor raised an eyebrow at that motioning for the boy to elaborate. "This has been my first real mission it seemed fitting to take a memento."

The emperor nodded accepting the reasoning. "Why don't you go and see your sister she has also just returned from a mission."

Hunter smiled and got up from his kneeling position, "thank you master." he said giving a small bow before exited the throne room. But the entire way to his sister's room one phrase kept echoing through his head. "I know all about you Hands, I have met several of you." who could he have met the only Hands were him and Mara, he guessed for someone who did not know the grand inquisitor could qualify as a Hand of Vader. But something told him that was not what Zen meant.

* * *

Two years past and Hunter had gone on several more mission since though none as exciting. Till he got his first Jedi mission, Trekking through the Forests of Umbara with his sister. He read the report on the Jedi Krell, apparently he had a vision of the Jedi temple burning and clone troopers storming it. In a desperate attempt to stop it he started sending all clones under his command on dangerous missions killing as many as possible in a discreet as possible way. When he was finally caught doing so by clone captain CT-7567 code name Rex after which he revealed that servants to the darkside must not live and started going on a killing spree destroying all clone troopers which stood in his way. Amazingly he survived several blasts from a gatling blaster, one of the more dangerous weapons the republic military at the time. Once the jedi fell he continued to hunt down all imperial battle stations and destroy as many vital positions as possible. Ironically one who was once considered the crazed Jedi was now considered the last pillar of justice from the old republic.

"All clear." Mara called into her comlink, she had come along with him to see how he did as a leader, to judge him as the mission went on.

"Same." Hunter Answered, "Huntsman?" he asked the mandalorian squadron along on the mission. After their surrender to the empire, the emperor saw fit to reward him for his great success by giving him control of the squad knowing the mandalorians would follow the one defeated their leader, Mara had joked that if he was the Hunter than they were his huntsman and the nickname stuck.

"Huntsman in position." The response came through the comlink, "We found him, he is over by the ridge."

"Good stay in position I'm on my way." He ordered, before the com came to life again.

"Sir there is something you should know."

"What?"

"He is just standing there sir. Like he is waiting for something."

Hunter growled damn it that meant he had been sensed. "Be ready to move fast he is expecting us." he commanded picking up his pace.

He landed with a soft thud looking around he made sure he was in the clear, then he looked towards the Jedi standing in the middle of the clearing. "So you finally show yourself." he said unfolding his legs and rising out of his meditative stance. Rising to his full height Hunter could help but feel a little intimidated he stood at 8 feet tall with arm wider than Hunter as well as his lightclubs giant versions of the lightsaber.

"I'm surprised you waited here for me have you accepted you death?" Hunter asked with a glare as he drew his lightsaber he was not foolish enough to think it would be easy to kill a Jedi master.

The Jedi master just looked at him with scorn. "There is no death only the Force." he said reciting the final line of the Jedi code.

"Then prepare to become one with the Force." Hunter ignited his lightsaber and launched himself at the Besalisk at supernatural speeds if it was anyone else they would have died before they could even begin to react but Krell was not a Jedi master for nothing. Faster than anyone Hunter had ever fought the Jedi master drew and ignited his twin dual blade lightclubs to block his strike with minimal effort.

"You have strength Youngling it is shame you are taint by the dark side you would have made a great Jedi."

Hunter snarled seeing that as more of an insult than a complement. "The Jedi are cowards who allowed corruption to spread throughout the galaxy while they did nothing!" Hunter flipped over the Jedi and slashed at his legs only for Pong to block it again.

"And the Sith are any better?" Krell asked in years past he would have just killed the boy and done with it but a decade of war made him remember the power that words could hold. "Thieves and liars who would kill their children for their own selfish gain."

Hunter danced around Krell trying to find a weak spot to strike but he defence was flawless no matter were he struck the Jedi would block him with ease. "How many wars have the Jedi started in their attempt to get rid of the Dark side?! How many innocents got caught in middle of their crusade?!" Hunter's anger caused him to slipped up and his opponent capitalized on it, by kicking Hunter in the stomach with enough force that if it was not for his body armor and use of the Force to increase his endurance he would be dead. Landing on the ground Hunter reached for his lightsaber only to see it was lying next to Krell.

Closing his eyes he focused on moving the lightsaber but not to himself. With snap-hiss the lightsaber ignited and launched itself at Krell who easily dodged the blade. "Nice try youngling but it will take far more than that to-" he was cut off by a loud crack as Hunter vanished the air twisting around him. A identical noise came from right behind him.

Hunter appeared in warp of space and grabbed his lightsaber which was flying through the air, before he attacked cutting off two of the Besalisk's four arms as well as cutting his lightclub in half. Pong let out a cry of anguish as he grasped the stump of where is left arms used to be. Despite Jedi being trained to ignore pain, losing a limb was a pain that no one could just ignore. Hunter capitalized on that by finishing the Jedi master with a stroke of his saber cutting Pong in half.

Hunter activated his comlink "Mara he's dead could you come pick me up?"

"On my way." she confirmed after getting confirmation he groaned and fall onto his back just because the body armor stopped him from being killed did not mean it didn't hurt.

* * *

"Your report my Hand?" The Emperor asked Mara after Hunter had left.

"Hunter performed better than expected, he had the Huntsman surround the area so that even if Krell managed to escape he would have been killed and he personally dealt with him to leave no loose ends like last time." she finished up her report before handing it to the red guard of emperor who handed him the sheet.

The Emperor nodded he expected this and already knew what happened but he wanted to see if Mara would tell the complete truth in the report. She did point out problems he had and was honest to the best of her abilities. "I sense you have a question my hand."

"Yes milord," she said head still bowed in submission. "Why did you send Hunter after Krell? even I would have been incapable of beating him."

The Emperor smiled. "Because I know Hunter will do great things in the years to come."

* * *

Hunter was dressed in his mandalorian armor, after the mission against Krell he had decided that he needed a code to live by the Jedi had one and so did the Sith. He saw the mandalorian code was something he want to live by Strength, Honor and Loyalty, to die as you had lived it was something he greatly admired about the mandalorians. he had his huntsman help him forge his own set of armor and teach him the language. But none of that matter as he sat on the ground being held still by the Emperor's guard. "You had such potential Hunter! And you waste it on foolish honor!"

"The code is not foolish!" He said in defiance even as he sat at the foot of the emperor's throne.

"The mandalorians are weak boy! foolish they have no strength!"

"Stronger than a paranoid old man and his crippled slave!"

The emperor snarled. "Take him away!" he ordered his guards. "You will never see the light of day again Hunter not in a thousand years!"

"Better to die in hole my own man than coward and be free!" he roared as he was dragged away.

* * *

 **Oh yeah this will crosses over into rebels it makes the perfect plot development area for Hunter as they are around his age and also just because he is against the emperor does not mean the dark-side isn't tempting. he is not a paragon of virtue he is a mandalorian.**

 **Rant Zone:**

 **Continuing on my previous rant "Dear people who hate the prequels hem hem get the fuck over yourselves!" legitimate star wars fans can hate midichlorians all they want and by legitimate I mean if I ask you if palpatine truly died on the death star you know that yes he did die but he transferred his mind into a clone's body which made him more i asked you when did chewbacca die you would say during the yuzong vong war not "HE IS DEAD?!" if I ask if luke skywalker got married and what is his son's and wife's name were you would say yes he did his wife's name was mara jade a former hand of the emperor who constantly tried to kill him before they got together and they had a son named ben who was born during the yuzong vong war while she was sick with with a poison. Not he never got married and ben is the name of han and leia's kid.**

 **Okay? most of the haters the prequels are bandwagon riders hating because it was hated. Most of the don't give a damn if midichlorians exist or not. It did not affect them that much as casual watchers of the movies, and that is fine you don't like to read the comic books that is your choice but don't hate something because everyone else does. You did not give two shits about most of what pissed hardcore star wars fans off. Why they were so pissed of by midichlorians is that so many badass feats of power by luke and other force users in the comics sound so much less badass. For example "luke became one with the Force, an infinite energy field that controls everything and destroyed an invading army" sounds a lot cooler than. "Luke became one with the Force, those tiny microscopic organisms that live inside everyone" every badass thing they do is a lot less cool with midichlorians. That is why they hate it. Because of that the supposed Haters came up with stupid reason to hate the prequels so they said "there is way too much cgi" and while this is true, there was a lot less cgi than they claim and original trilogy used the same amount just for the time it was really good because it was innovative. Last Jar Jar "oh my god he sucks so much!" shut the fuck up! star wars has always been for the kids i was a little kid when the phantom menace happened and i remember giggle the entire time jar jar was on screen i found him hilarious and you know what when i went back and watch the original i hated the ewoks for the same reason most people hated Jar Jar they were stupid and pointless and were used as not just cute side things but legitimate plot points. But because they came out first they were amazing.**

 **Rant over**

 **sorry about that i just got really worked up. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed Also everything that has happened in canon harry potter has happened voldemort attacked and was destroyed Harry was placed with the dursleys but somehow he is the star wars universe. Am i going to explain that maybe? Don't like it bite me.**


	4. Escape

**One thing i want to make clear yes the rebels do kill in this but they do not go out of their way to do so, they prefer to stun and will always try to do so even if it makes their jobs harder but that does not mean they do not kill. This is just because as you have seen before Hunter has no problem doing so. I believe it is only because of disney that they don't kill because it is a kids show and they don't want kids thinking it is okay to kill the bad guy because he is the bad guy. After all the good guys in the movies never hesitated with such things.**

* * *

Kanan rushed out of the cell holding the remains of Master Unduli, Ezra right next to him. As he ran he noticed a powerful presence in the Force, at first he thought it was the Grand Inquisitor but now that he was behind him he noticed that it was still ahead. Listening to the Force he felt it pull him towards the cell, and like any Jedi he followed. "Oh and where do you think your going?" the Inquisitor asked calmly trailing behind them as if he had all the time in the world.

"Where are we going?" Ezra asked incredulously as they ran. "The lift's are that way!" he said pointing behind them.

"Yeah and so is he!" Kanan retorted indicating to the Inquisitor who had just rounded the corner.

"Good point." he conceded as they turned the corner. Only to end up in a dead end. "Kriff anymore bright ideas?"

"I didn't see you offering up any ideas!" Kanan said taking a defensive stance.

"Nowhere left to run Jedi." the Grand Inquisitor said as he slowly stalked towards the bickering Padawan and Master.

"Than I guess we fight!" Kanan attacked the Pau'an with quick strike of his lightsaber. But the Grand Inquisitor just casually blocked him. Using his natural strength advantage against Kanan. The Inquisitor pushed Kanan back and struck and his feet only for Kanan to block that strike and lash out with a slash to the torso. But he easily block once more, it was clear that the Inquisitor was only playing with Kanan.

Ezra looked on as the Grand Inquisitor played with Kanan, he had seen Kanan as unstoppable always easily taking care of any storm-troopers that attacked him. Blocking shots before they hit, easily taking down entire groups of storm-troopers. Always having a plan. But now he was being played with by this Grand Inquisitor. "Yes, now you see the weakness of your master?" the Inquisitor asked as he pushed Kanan back. "He is foolish, stubborn and undisciplined."

Erza seemed uncertain for a second before remembering being described the exact same way early and his resolve hardened. "Than I guess we are perfect for each other!" he said as he drew back his energy sling before shooting it at the Inquisitor who leaned out of the way. Where the blast hit the access panels on the wall causing it to open the cells.

* * *

Hunter sat in his prison cell pacing angrily, he was still dressed in his armor as the guards here learned the hard way that it gave a nasty surprise to any who tried to remove it without his permission. He had been here a week and he knew the Grand Inquisitor was on his way and considering they had not fed him since the second day he would be in no shape to confront him. The sounds of battle outside his cell drew his attention he leaned closer to the door and used the Force to Enhance his senses, that almost sounded like Lightsabers clashing suddenly he heard a shout and his cell door opened. He stepped out to see the Grand Inquisitor locked in lightsaber combat with an unknown Jedi, Hunter reached for a lightsaber that was not there to strike him down, years of training kicking in. Luckily for the Jedi he did not have a lightsaber. The sound of pounding feet caused him to turn away from the battle to see an imperial officer and two stormtroopers running down the hall.

Hunter moved, pressing a button on his collar he caused his helmet to spring up and cover his face, "Shavit, You owe me for this Jedi!" he said as he dodge blaster fire and ran up to the Imperials grabbing one's blaster he shot the other two and kicked the legs out from underneath the third. He stopped when saw something on the officer's belt he reached down and grabbed it, a vibro-dagger useful.

"Ahh the traitor." The Inquisitor said using the Force to throw Kanan away from him and turning his attention to Hunter. 'How has prison been treating you?"

"Great," he said taking up a defensive stance with the dagger. "Let me share the hospitality here with you." he said making a come at me motion.

"So be it." the dark Jedi said attacking Hunter who dodged to the left and slashed at the Pau'un's arm. "It is a shame you turned against the emperor you had such potential."

"I could never the hygiene of working with you is terrible just look at all the brown on your nose." the Inquisitor frowned and swiped his blade at the teen again only this time instead of dodging he blocked. Hunter winced at the pressure being applied to him he was not in the best shape after his attack on the emperor he had a few broken bones it was only because the Force and the way mandalorian armor was designed that he was still walking.

The Grand Inquisitor noticed this and struck him in the ribs with his knee causing him to gasp and his guard to drop as he held his ribs in pain. "Now you die." he smirked bringing his lightsaber up to strike the boy down.

"Hey ugly!" Ezra called shooting several balls of energy at him. Causing the Inquisitor to turn around and deflect them back at him. That was enough time for Hunter to grab the dagger and slash at the Inquisitor. Who managed to move out of the way at the last second so instead being stabbed in the back his lightsaber got cut in half, the vibro blade shredding the the hilt. Throwing his hand out Hunter launched him down the hall with the Force.

"What the! you're a Jedi!" Ezra asked in shock.

"Look we don't have time for this, let's get out of here before he gets back up!" Ezra nodded and went to go help Kanan up while Hunter picked up the remnants of the lightsaber he should be able to build a new one from the remains of this one.

"Uh what hit me? I feel like I was on the wrong end of a rampaging rancor." Kanan said shaking his head as he recovered from the Force push used on him. He leaned on Ezra for balance, still dazed by the earlier Force push.

"Man you are out of it, this is no right side of a rampaging rancor." Ezra smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

"Enough joking around, let's go!" Hunter said brushing past them.

Rushing down the halls he saw several Stormtroopers blocking their path using the Force he hurled them out of his way. Turning a few more corners he ran into a large purple furred being whose species he could not identify and a young female mandalorian. The Mandalorian and Being pointed their weapons at him. Hunter drew his new dagger holding out in a defensive position. "He's on our side, come on!" Kanan said turning the corner and rushing by them his reason was revealed moments later when several stormtroopers turned the corner. Rushing after Kanan they turned to their left to see more stormtroopers coming in from the side. Hunter growled and threw his hand out sending the group flying into the wall. "This way!" he called running on ahead.

Sabine and Zeb exchanged looks. "He's a Jedi?!" Zeb asked he thought they were here to rescue a female Jedi Master not a little Jedi. Sabine just shrugged she had no idea.

"I'm not a Jedi!" he called from up head almost as soon as the words left Zeb's mouth. "And hurry up!" the two ran ahead catching up.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Sabine asked catching up to him.

" _I'm_ going to the landing platform to steal a ship." he said putting emphasis on I to show he did not really care what they did.

"Yeah well so are we." she said frowning, annoyed at his attitude, she knew that considering he had been imprisoned here for Force knows how long he had every right to want to escape no matter what. This place was a giant torture chamber. But that didn't mean she didn't find it annoying.

They ran through the door to hanger only to find the massive door sealed shut. "Sabine open it." Kanan ordered.

She pressed a few keys on her Wrist-link before cursing. "Shebs, it's locked me out." she moved out of the way to allow Ezra to try with his R-series hacker, only for an electrical charge to knock flat on his ass.

Kanan stepped in front of the gate and signaled for Ezra to stand next to him. "We do this together."

"Kanan is this really the time to be teaching the kid?!" Zeb asked in disbelieve the stormtroopers were almost here and he did not want to around when they got here, it was bad enough that there would be an army on the other side, they did not need to deal with a battle on two fronts.

Kanan ignored him and advised Ezra. "focus on the locking mechanism picture it in your mind." Ezra sighed and closed his eyes focusing on what Kanan said.

Hunter watched with interest as the two Jedi, both master and apprentice worked together to open the lock. He wondered if the master could open it on his own it was not that difficult to do so. He could have done the same but honestly he was running on fumes at this point one more battle and he was kriffed.

The door rose to show several dozen stormtroopers and walkers. "Kara-blast," Zeb cursed running into an opening as he pressed the button on the bomb Sabine had given him earlier, "one last miracle." he said as he chucked the bomb into a crowd of stormtroopers who just stared at the bomb as it went off. Hunter shot the imperial soldiers an incredulous look this was some of the best of the best, no wonder the empire was having trouble beating these guys they sucked. What the hell happened to them their training was hellish, he means he was glad it would be easier to escape but he could have escaped any time couldn't he, it would have been a cakewalk too, he stayed in his cell because he assumed he would have been gunned down as soon as he ran. He shook his head he was getting off topic, he ran ahead and slid between two troopers. He stabbed one in the neck before grabbing his gun and shooting his partner. He shot four more troopers before he saw the Jedi call in his escape ship.

"Hera we need an extraction now!" he said as the stormtrooper increased fire on his position.

"On my way, and I'm bringing the fleet." a female voice came through his comlink tinted with amusement. They had a fleet, maybe the rebels were better organized than he thought.

"We have a fleet?" the purple furred being asked. Hunter retracted his previous complement they were just as crazy as he thought.

Suddenly a ship rose up from below the platform with several flying creatures in tow. "We do now." these people had survived only because the will of the Force, skill or even the surprising incompetence of the stormtroopers had nothing to do with it.

The ship and it's 'fleet' swooped down onto the platform, destroying several ships in the process. Everyone started to run towards the ship, Hunter was climbing into one of the TIE fighters when he felt it the Inquisitor had entered the battlefield, it seemed the two Jedi had as well as both had turned around just as he arrived. Even without his lightsaber he proved to be dangerous as he tore two of the flying rays out of the sky with a glare of annoyance. "Sithspit! go go go!" the elder jedi ordered as the group began to pick up speed. Hunter stopped and growled he should just leave but he owed them for freeing him earlier.

The grand Inquisitor stalked forwards at the escaping group picking up speed as he did so. He was through playing around, they would join him or die! The Forced cried out in warning just as he got within range to kill them. He saw the wing of one of the destroyed TIE Fighter coming at him and threw his hands up to slow down the wayward wing unfortunately for him and luckily for the escaping rebels he was not quick enough. The wing slammed into him with the force of rancor.

"What the hell!" Ezra gasped his eyes turned to follow the path of who threw the wing and he saw it was the armored guy from earlier. "Will I be able to do that?" Ezra asked excitedly that was awesome.

"Maybe." Kanan said looking at the slightly swaying figure of the Force user clearly exhausted. He started to climb into a TIE fighter but Kanan saw a stormtrooper throwing something at the ship. "Look out!" he warned, but it was too late the bomb went off causing the ship to explode as well sending the man flying.

Hunter got off the ground and glared at the stormtrooper, he waved his hand as if he was swatting a fly, causing the trooper to go flying off the platform into the abyss below. He fell to one knee before he felt an arm wrap around him.

"Come on, let's go." came a feminine voice turning slightly he saw the female Mandalorian from earlier helping him to his feet.

"Thank you." he muttered as they limped along, he saw a stormtrooper come around from a group of containers the girl reached for her blaster but Hunter just made a gesture with his hand and slammed the soldier against the wall of containers. They were almost to the ship when several dozen stormtroopers appeared with heavy weaponry and opened fire on the ship, forcing it rise.

"Hera go back down, Sabine is still down there!" Kanan called as she rose.

"I know that!" she shouted back. "But if I go back down, we'll be shot out of the sky!" She told him just as worried about Sabine as he was.

"They can't come back down or else they'll be shot out of the sky." Sabine noted as they took cover from the firing stormtroopers.

"Sith spawn do I have to do everything?" Hunter muttered before pulling himself to his feet, he grabbed Sabine by the mid-section. "Hold on." he ordered before drawing on the Force and jumping high into the air towards the ship. As he neared the ship he felt himself beginning to fall he wasn't going to make it. Then he felt another Force presence reach out and take hold of him pulling him into the ship.

"I gotcha!" the purple furred being said grabbing onto his arm and pulling him in. "go!" he shouted turning back to the cockpit, before the ship took off.

As the world around him started to go black, Hunter reached for his belt and twisted it before pressing several keys in a specific order unlocking his armor before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Hera looked backwards at their new guest. "Who is he? Master luminara's apprentice?"

"Maybe." Kanan shrugged he had no idea, he took an apprentice it made sense that a Jedi Master would have done the same. Or he could have been another Jedi knight like him trying to save a master of the order.

"And Master Luminara?" she hesitantly it did not take genius to figure out why she wasn't here.

"Gone, has been for awhile." he said before casting a glance back at Ezra. ""looks like the kid is stuck with me." unknown to Kanan Ezra heard him, causing him to look down.

"And our new guest?" she questioned staring at the force user lying unconscious on the ground

"I don't know, but he is powerful that's for sure." Kanan said remembering the power he had displayed.

"What will we do with him?"

"We can't leave in a hospital to recover the empire would find him for sure."

"So we are going to watch over him till he gets better, than what?"

"I don't know."

* * *

When they got back to the Ghost Zeb picked up their extra passenger and carried him to the commons where Kanan told him to put him while they looked him over. "How do we get this blasted armor off him!" Zeb grumbled as he looked for a way to remove his helmet.

"Here let me." Sabine said as he felt around the neck area before pushing a button and his helmet retracted. "Knew it." She smirked. "It is one of the newer mandalorian armors models with an automatic helmet retraction." Zeb was about to say something when he notice something.

"Kanan!" The Jedi opened his eyes from his meditation, before getting off his meditation mat and walking out of his room.

"What is it Zeb?" he asked walking into the commons and walking over to the couch where the their guest laid. "Is there something wrong with our guest?" Zeb said nothing just moved out of his way. He turned his gaze to the man who helped them and saw why he was called, the man who helped wasn't a man at all, but a kid no older than Ezra.


	5. Introductions and Worries

Kanan looked down at the young Force user. "So who is he?" Zeb asked. "That Jedi master we went to rescue, apprentice?" Kanan had considered but it didn't make sense master Luminara had been dead for months at least more likely years, why keep the apprentice around.

"I don't think so," Sabine answered for him. "Remember what he said when we saw him throw those stormtroopers down the hall. 'I am not a Jedi.' plus I don't think Jedi wear mandalorian armor."

"It has been known to happen." Kanan said absent mindedly.

"He could be also mandalorian who learned about how to use the force from family records, I can tell you a lot of families keep detailed records of how our opponents fight and how they do what they do, so they can figure out counters."

"I think the first is right." Ezra said, "When He confronted the Inquisitor, the Inquisitor called him 'the traitor.'"

"So what you're thinking he is like the Inquisitor a Jedi Hunter?" Hera asked she supposed it made sense but didn't the Sith have that Rule of Two.

"Maybe?" Kanan said after a moment's thought. "It would make sense, he called himself the Grand Inquisitor normally that would mean there are more around."

"Great so that means there is more than one of these crazy Inquisitor's to hunt us, Joy!" Zeb Muttered dejectedly as far as their story went they only escaped from this one because this Mandalorian Force-user helped them out.

"But what about that rule of two you told me about?" Hera asked, "that there could only be two at any one time."

"Well…that's actually more of guide line they break it all the time." Hera nodded that made sense people who wanted to control the galaxy wouldn't let something ridiculous like that stop them.

"Sabine do you have anything on him in the data you stole?" Kanan asked turning to her.

She sighed, "Probably but it would take me weeks to sort through all of it to find him and that is assuming that I narrow it down to just the ones with high treason against the Empire."

"Which most likely all of them." Kanan sighed and flopped down into a chair. "Great so we have an unconscious possible Imperial traitor with no Idea why he was arrested, added to that he can use the Force and is a Mandalorian, what could possibly go wrong."

"How is he doing by the way and why isn't he dead? That explosion should have killed." Zeb asked he would have had trouble surviving an explosion of that size and he was able take blaster fire.

"Not to good." Hera said, "According to the medical read out he has had three broken ribs and 4 cracked ones that are a week old as well as a broken arm, plus some blunt force trauma to the head."

Ezra gaped. "He had all those injuries and was still strong enough to fight his way through the prison?"

Sabine smirked. "Mandalorians are pretty tough." she said in pride of her people.

"Plus the Force can be used to heal and reinforce our bodies allowing us to fight well beyond the point when we should have collapsed."

"When will I learn to do that?" Ezra asked that seemed really useful in their line of work given that explosions happened around them on a nearly daily basis.

"Soon, but don't think you can survive what he did, he must be incredibly skilled in that to survive an explosion like that with his injuries." Kanan warned, knowing what was going through his apprentice's mind.

"Stop you're going to make me blush." they turned to see the Mandalorian sitting up as he looked around at their ship.

"You should not be conscious!" Hera exclaimed he should have knocked out for at least another few days at best. "And besides that you should be laying down, after those injuries you are lucky to be alive." She warned him her motherly instincts rearing their head.

"I know I should be laying down," he said pacifying her. "but it wasn't luck it was skill. I knew exactly what I was doing."

"And the part where you fell unconscious?" she pointed out.

"A side effect of ignoring common sense and saving you." well she couldn't really complain about that one.

"Hey we never did get your name?" Sabine asked.

"Isn't it considered rude to ask someone's name without giving your own, or did that change while I was imprisoned?" Zeb rolled his eyes out of the mandalorian's sight. "I saw that." he said as soon as Zeb rolled his eyes causing him to look at the others who just chuckled at how he got caught mocking the kid.

"My name Kanan Jarrus, this is crew of the Ghost our pilot Hera, our explosives expert Sabine." the two waved, "you have already met Zeb and my apprentice Ezra."

A droid rolled up and started beeping up a huff annoyed at having been forgotten. "Don't worry chopper we didn't forget about you." Hera said patting the droid on the head causing it to calm down before rolling off.

"I'm Hunter," he said introducing himself hesitating only for a second before giving his last name. "Hunter J-Mars." no one but Kanan noticed noticed the small slip up when he introduced himself. He filed that away for future use.

"of the house of Mars?" Sabine asked interested but also slightly disbelieving a lot of bounty hunter's used the name of a house of Mandalore in an attempt to seem better.

"Yeah why?"

" _Cart Vah en'castehah csah Bah mandalore?"_

" _Ch'ah cart."_ Ezra just looked confused, he looked around and saw the others went much better.

" _Cseo vah tuzir ipah tin'hi."_

Hunter laughed before wincing in pain, it hurt to laugh. "I think you are a bit out of practice what you meant to say was _cseo vah tuzir Jorhaa'ir to tin'hi."_ Sabine was about to object to what he said when she thought about it and realized he was right, then she flushed in embarrassment when she realized what she said.

"Wait then what did she say?" Ezra the ever curious Padawan asked.

Hunter smirked. "So you can use tongue, instead of so you can speak the tongue." Ezra choked and flushed lightly while the adults struggled to hold in their laughter, all except Zeb who just burst out laugh.

"Aren't you a bit forward?" Hera asked with a light smirk causing her to sigh there was no way she was living this down any time soon.

"I'm a bit rusty…" she tried to defend herself it had been years since she had another mandalorian to speak to, excuse her for being a bit out of practice.

Hunter held in a yawn, this incredibly tiring he still hadn't fully heal. He only really woke so he could properly enter a healing trance. Luckily for him Kanan noticed. "Hey guys I think our friend here is getting a bit tired let's let him rest." Hunter laid back down and closed his eyes immersing himself in the Force, several minutes later his breathing slowed to near stop.

* * *

Sabine panicked when she felt her wrist link warn her of Hunter's failing life signs, she jumped off her bed dropping her sketch pad calling out to the others as she ran to commons.

"Sabine what is it?!" Zeb asked as he entered the room to see Sabine punching several keys on her wrist link as she checked Hunter over.

"He's not breathing!" She told him as she looked him over while his injuries were still there, there was nothing that could have caused such a sudden drop in bodily functions. "I think there may have been a poison."

"Poison! But wouldn't we have detected that?" Ezra asked they did scan him for all injuries and there was no sign of poison.

"Not if it wasn't released till just now, a fail safe incase prisoners tried to escape maybe?" She considered it made sense to make sure no one would be able to escape.

Kanan entered the room in a hurry Hera right behind him. "What's going on?" he asked looking around at the crew.

"He just stopped breathing Kanan!" Sabine said in worry. "It happened out of nowhere!"

"Woah woah slow down." He looked around both Ezra and Zeb were here so who was she talking about. "explain." he ordered.

"It's Hunter he stopped breathing!" Kanan's eyes shot to the unconscious mandalorian than to the crew's surprise started laughing. "What's so funny? He's dead!" She asked she did not see Kanan as the cold type someone to laugh at the death of others.

"Hahaha…" His laughter faded away as he took deep breaths. "He isn't dead, Ezra I was going to teach you about this later but I suppose now is as good a time as any." He pointed the deathly still body of Hunter. "This is called a healing trance both Jedi and Sith use it to speed up our healing when we are grievously injured it also slows all other bodily functions to a near stop making the user seem dead to the world."

Ezra felt a chill run down his spine that did not sound fun. "I won't have to do that will I?"

"Hopefully you will never need to," Kanan said despite knowing he would likely one day have to use it. "But reach out with the Force try and sense him." Ezra closed his eyes and lifted his hand pointing it at the Hibernating force user, Kanan nodded in approval. "Good, now what do you sense?"

"Nothing." He muttered, "no! Wait there is something it's slow yet fast like amber, slow moving yet hardens fast." He opened his eyes and turned to Kanan. "Does that make any sense?"

"Perfect sense." Kanan said placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder and smiling at him in pride, causing the boy to brighten visible.

"Really then could you explain it to me?" Sabine asked, "how does slowing down you bodily functions allow you to heal faster?" that was not how healing worked if anything it should take longer for him to heal like that.

"By slowing down his bodily functions he can devote all his attention and energy to healing, the actual theory behind it is beyond me but that's basically how it works." Kanan explained he never really understood it but luckily he didn't need to to teach it.

"So how long will it take him to wake up?"

"It depends on circumstance and skill, plus the state you were in before you entered." Kanan said remembering his own experiences with the healing trance. "Some Jedi could be in those for months, but if at I to guess I would say at most a week." Ezra balked at the thought of being like that for months, to essentially go to sleep and wake up to find months had passed. With the worry gone everyone dispersed back to their own rooms.

* * *

Hera opened the door to Kanan's room and walked in. "what's wrong?" Kanan asked, not leaving his meditation.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Hera asked she knew Kanan had for years and could tell when he was worried. She sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

He hesitated only for a moment before answering. "It's the kid."

"Ezra? What's wrong?"

"Not Ezra, Hunter."

"What's the problem?" Hera asked. "He seems like a good kid."

"I know that it's just-" he stopped.

"Just…" Hera prompted.

It's just I was before that he was just another mandalorian, that maybe he learned about the Force through his family archives and that's why he was imprisoned."

"So what's the problem?" that was very possible the mandalorians were a warrior people it made sense they would want to take note of all force user abilities.

"That trance is not something that can be learned from a reading about it, someone has to pull you out after you use it for the first time."

"Oh." now she saw what he meant, this means he had to have had a teacher. Who may not have been friendly with the Jedi. "but I don't see what the big deal is, he is just a kid surely he is not an enemy, he didn't seem to mind you guys earlier."

"It's not him being hostile I'm worried about." Kanan told her. "He was trained by someone but most Jedi are dead and the galaxy has far more dark side users than light." He sighed feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I'm worried he may intentionally or not draw Ezra to the dark side in an attempt to help him." Hunter was young the Jedi doubted he knew the true dangers of the dark side, and if he made friends with Ezra he may draw him to the dark side in an attempt to help him learn a technique that was problem. Dark side users friendly or not tended not to see what was so dangerous about it.

"Don't worry Kanan." Hera said taking his hands in hers. "That's what he has you for."

Kanan smiled at her. "Thanks Hera I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled. "Probably dead in ditch on some random planet."

"Probably." Kanan laughed, temporarily forgetting about his worries.

* * *

 **remember just because he not with the empire does not mean the darkside isn't tempting him**


	6. Symbols and Sigils

Sabine walked into the commons, Hunter had been moved into Kanan's room given that it would be best for him to be near if something went wrong with his trance. "Guys I found him." she said walking into the room, heading towards the holo-display.

"Well? what is the kid?" they wanted to know was he a traitor to the empire or a mandalorian.

"Well according to his imprisonment records he is there for treason against the Emperor."

"I hate to break it to you but that's no surprise." Zeb said he thought it would be something a bit more interesting than that. But probably every person in that prison was considered a traitor to the empire.

Sabine gave a 'I know something you don't' smile. "I don't think you heard me right," she pressed several buttons causing his prisoner page to expand and become visible to everyone. "He is wanted for treason against the _Emperor_ not the Empire." she said emphasising the word Emperor.

"Wait you mean whatever he did he did to the Emperor himself?" Ezra was torn between laughing his ass of that or gaping in shock.

"I don't know do you consider trying to assassinate him to be treason?" Zeb choked on his drink, Chopper was so shocked he ran into a wall and Kanan's jaw dropped.

"You mean?" by the Force if this was true than they had someone who was able to get close enough to the Emperor to nearly kill him.

"Yeah he nearly did it too."

"Wait! Wait! How do we know this is true it could just be a trick?" Zeb said pointing out the obvious flaw, a force user who tried to assassinate the Emperor being kept alive? Doubtful.

Kanan knew the truth though, chances were the Emperor's black heart would not allow a chance to torture someone go to waste, plus the fact that Sith laughed off assassination attempts in the world of the Sith if you were killed than you did not deserve to live any longer. He was more likely to try and get you to join the dark side than be bothered by an assassination attempt.

"There is footage." Sabine started to press several keys causing the Jedi and Lasat to lean forward to watch.

 _It all was a blur Hunter moved like a shadow if the footage had not been enhanced already by the Imperial government they never would have seen him. However the Emperor was no fool, there was a reason beyond having everyone beneath him that his throne sat so high there were no pilliar within a fifty feet and nothing for an assassin to use to drop down from above. Hunter moved behind a pillar before jumping high into the air coming at the Emperor at with his lightsaber drawn, it was a color that Kanan had only seen used by Mace Windu, a dark purple._

Ezra held in a laugh. "Gotta admit he's pretty awesome to make purple look intimidating."

"What about me?" Zeb the purple Lasat asked.

"Like I said has to be pretty awesome." Kanan chuckled while Zeb grumbled under his breath about showing him intimidating.

 _As the Hunter drew close faster than either of the Emperor's guards to react he cut the them down quickly before attacking the Emperor. But the Emperor quickly proved why he was the current Sith lord, old he may have but that did not mean defenseless he caught the lightsaber in his hand the blade being stop with ease before calling on the Force to hurl Hunter across the room. He slammed into a pillar with such force it actually cracked._

 _Then the Emperor finally spoke. "You thought you could hide your treasonous thoughts from me." the Emperor laughed it was sick and twist and even through a recording it made their skin crawl. "I was wondering how you try to kill me but I admit I did not think you were foolish enough to think you could actually take me on."_

 _Several guards entered the room two of them picking him up by the arms restraining him. "You had such potential Hunter! And you waste it on foolish honor!" The Emperor said dissatisfaction evident in his tone._

" _The code is not foolish!" He said in defiance even as he sat at the foot of the Emperor's throne._

" _The mandalorians are weak boy! foolish they have no strength!"_

" _Stronger than a foolish old man and his crippled slave!"_

 _The Emperor snarled. "Take him away!" he ordered his guards. "You will never see the light of day again Hunter not in a thousand years!"_

" _Better to die in hole my own man than ass kisser and be free!" he roared as he was dragged away._

They were silent for several moments while they processed what they had just seen, Ezra broke it as he asked his master a question. "What was that thing the Emperor did? When he caught Hunter's lightsaber?"

Kanan took a second to collect his thoughts before answering. "It's called Tutaminis, I heard stories that it could be used to deflect blaster fire and absorb lightsaber strikes but I've never seen it before."

the group remained silent as they processed what they had seen, even if the rebels managed to defeat the empire's fleet, force their way into the palace they would still be stopped dead by the man they would need to kill to end the empire. That was a disheartening thought, but Ezra ever the optimist managed to raise everyone's spirits quickly.

"Guys this great don't you see?!"

"See what that the Emperor is so powerful he could literally kill us without getting of his chair." Zeb said pointing out a bitter fact he hadn't even left his throne when he defeated Hunter.

"No Hunter nearly got him!" seeing their disbelieving look he asked Sabine to turn the holo back to when the Emperor used the Force to hurl Hunter into the pillar. "Look! His palm!" they looked the hand he used to block the lightsaber and saw what he meant the Emperor his hand was burned.

"If Hunter had been a bit faster the Emperor would have at least lost a hand." Kanan noticed, this raised their spirits, he wasn't invincible he could be hurt.

* * *

The crew of the ghost was preparing for to put Ezra into place infiltrating the Imperial academy on lothal. When Hunter woke up, Kanan had sensed it immediately while Ezra was not far behind. "What was that?" Ezra asked he was still new to this whole sensing things through the Force thing.

"That was the ripples that are caused when someone wakes up from a healing trance." Kanan told him. "The longer you are in one the bigger the ripples, luckily there is no one nearby to sense this."

"How…big can one of these ripples get?" He asked that felt like when one of the bigger waves of ocean hit him. On the tropical planet they visited once, big enough that if he was caught off guard he would have fallen over but otherwise you could ignore it.

"Big enough that it can be felt from another star system." Kanan said, that was the biggest one he knew about, a Jedi had been poisoned and she had been forced to enter a trance for 3 months before some found her but she was so deep she had to be forcibly removed from the trance.

Kanan got up from his seat and motioned for Ezra to follow him. "Come on let's go talk to him." Ezra got up immediately he seemed really eager to meet with Hunter, it took a moment for Kanan to figure out why. "And don't ask him about the assassination." he ordered, clearly that was a good idea as his face immediately fell.

But Kanan…" Ezra whined causing the other to exchange amused glances, Ezra had only been with them a month or two but he had already become apart of the family. Besides that though they had also wanted to ask about it not they would admit it. Let Ezra ask the questions and be embarrassed and just listen in on the conversation.

* * *

"Good morning." Kanan greeted walking into the room. The Mandalorian turned to him and nodded in greeting. He noticed the Mandalorian looking around the room while also discreetly checking for his armor. "Your armor is with Sabine." Kanan told him, "we didn't know how to take care of it so we left it with her. Fair warning it might be a bit more…" he paused looking for the correct word. "Colorful than you remember."

Hunter got up wondering he meant by colorful his armor was a blank colorless durasteel. Bright and loud colors tended to make one stand out and be memorable. On the other hand saying you were attacked by a man in durasteel armor would be so vague that they would never find him. The average imperial officer had no idea how a mandalorian armor looked.

* * *

Sabine sat in her room feeling slightly frustrated, she was try to sketch out Hunter but the hardest part was getting his eyes right, that piercing emerald green. That was the first thing she noticed about him. As an artist it is always one of the first things she notices about a person, it could tell you what kind of person they were, did they laugh a lot or were they always stern. The eyes were a person's most telling trait.

She sighed, it was drawing Ezra all over again his eyes were the same, a piercing blue that was like looking into the depths of the ocean. If she didn't know Kanan had normal brown eyes she would think it was mandatory to have bright soul piercing eyes to use the Force.

A knock on her door drew her out of her musings. "Come in." she called she could guess who it was, everyone else would have just walked in. except for Kanan but he would have talked to her through the door. Hunter entered the room and she noted he was shorter than she expected. The same height as Ezra, but his armor made him seem taller. "Here for you armor?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you for taking care of it." He said shifting slightly, feeling distinctly uncomfortable outside of his armor around so many unknowns.

Sabine noticed and understood his discomfort she did not like to be outside her armor for long periods of time either. She pointed to the corner of her room where his armor sat carefully placed to make sure it remained undamaged.

He walked up to his armor and picked it up, carefully looking it over for any of the colorful changes Kanan had mentioned, but saw nothing. He picked up his armor and left the room to put it on. As he did so he finally saw the change she made to his armor, it was minor but notable nonetheless. On the shoulder of his armor was the sigil of House Mars, two weapons crossed and stabbed into the eyes of a rancor. However instead of the usual bloody axe and sword it was a bloody axe and a purple lightsaber. He didn't know how they knew the color of his old lightsaber it could have been a guess for all he knew. But he looked at the mark for a moment before deciding he liked it. It honored both sides of who he was, a Force user and a Mandalorian.

He entered the hall to see Sabine standing there with a smile. "What do you think?" She asked before holding up a bottle containing a solution that would wash of the paint. "If you don't like it…"

"No." He answered cutting her off, "I do like it, it's…" he paused. "Unique." he finished, it reminded him of home even though he knew the Huntsmen would never accept a betrayal like what he had planned, it still brought him comfort. But he had already decided on his choice he would follow through with it.

* * *

Hunter sat in the commons amused as Ezra complained about how he only got a small picture on his armor. "I don't get it! When you had a chance you turned my clothes into a rainbow of color, he just gets a pretty picture!" he was still annoyed about that he didn't have many outfits and that one was his favorite.

"You don't mess with another's mandalorians armor." Hunter said, it was a sign of great disrespect even her giving him that symbol could be interpreted as a sign of disrespect it was why she was so quick to offer the solvent to remove it.

"But she added graffiti to it?!" he both asked and pointed out in objection, why was that any different.

"That could also be seen as a sign of respect, she gave a sigil of my own seperate from my house." Hunter told him.

"So?"

So giving another mandalorian a title or sigil of their own is a sign of great respect."

"What is the big deal with that? On lothal people gave themselves self-important titles all the time." it happened ridiculously often, there had been three people to call themselves the Sith with no knowledge of who the sith were.

"That's just it Mandalorians don't give themselves titles or sigils, others give them to us." Hunter told him. "It is considered a sign of great arrogance to give yourself a title. Sigils are more of a gray area depending on what it is, why you made or claimed it and the meaning behind it."

"So for example if someone were to claim the sigil of their sword through the symbol of the Jedi and called themselves Jedi-bane but did nothing to earn. At best they would be laughed at, at worst they be ignored by all mandalorians until they prove their claim." Sabine explained, there had been a few 'Jedi-banes' in history and all had been looked at with scorn, the Jedi were many things but their skill as warriors was always something that the Mandalorians had admired. Even if most found them foolish for defending the weak.

Ezra nodded in understanding he could even guess why she gave him the sigil he nearly killed the emperor a feat that was nearly impossible to achieve and even he failed was worthy of respect, but the meaning was lost to him. "So what's the meaning behind his?"

Sabine and Hunter exchanged looks before Hunter gestured for her to explain, she made it. "It's based of the seal of his house, clan Mars has the sigil of a Rancor being killed with an bloody axe and sword, which symbolizes the founder of the house who was betrayed by his allies and left to die in the nest of a Rancor. The details are vague but in the end using just his sword and an axe he killed the rancor and his betrayers." She said giving a brief history of the house. "I replaced the sword with a lightsaber to symbolize that he was a force user." it was a minor change really but still something to be taken as a sign of respect.

"Oh. Wait does that mean the more significant the title and sigil the worse the backlash?" he was curious to how that would work if some called themselves nerf bane but never killed one would they be treat with the same scorn as someone who called themselves Jedi-bane.

Hunter nodded, "Yeah for example House Vizsla has received a lot of scorn because of the actions of Pre Vizsla. No offence Sabine." he said knowing clan Wren was a side family of House Vizsla.

She shrugged. "none taken, Pre was an idiot." her house while still greatly respected for it's attempted to restore mandalore to it's former glory lost all the respect it would have gained because of his mistake.

"What did he do?"

"He claimed the highest title of the mandalorian people with only the support of three of the thirteen houses."

Hunter saw Ezra's confused look and elaborated. "The houses of mandalore are the thirteen remaining houses of the original twenty five. Each one of them hold great influence in Mandalorian culture, in ancient times the greatest of the Mandalorian people would claim the title of Mandalore there have been twenty five in the history of our people, twenty six if you want to count Pre Vizsla. Each one of the houses are descendants of one of the Mandalore. While it is not necessary to be of the great houses to be the Mandalore you do have beat all challengers before you claim the title. But he claimed the title without doing so. Claiming that he reclaimed Mandalore that it was his right to claim the title."

A lot of the houses saw this as an insult to themselves and house Vizsla which was once the most powerful of the houses is now considered to be barely in the middle just above the ones that are no longer warriors."

Ezra shook his head as he stumbled into his room that was a lot of information to process who knew the Mandalorians had such deep and important traditions. He couldn't help but wonder about the history of the Jedi as he laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Nakedfury I already said that at the end of chapter three he wanted to be one. He felt that like the Jedi and Sith he needed a code to live by. He choose the code of the mandalorians. Also yes we will see her reaction to her brother's betrayal.**

 **Penny is wise: yes I know dark does not mean evil that was a mistake on my part sorry. That is actually why Krell remained in the light side to show that neither is pure good or evil.**

 **Also Hunter will not be giving his past away as a Hand of the Emperor he is ashamed and hiding it. Dangerous for the rebellion sure but it's his choice he can still help the rebellion without revealing exactly what his position was. So he is letting them think he is a former Inquisitor turned traitor.**

 **And yes I know he is not Harry potter, he has been a servant to emperor for so long the good person that Harry potter would be is buried leaving Hunter he will be coming making Hunter do things he never would have done as a Hand but would as Harry Potter. Just because he is with the rebellion does not suddenly make him an incredibly compassionate person. He is more militaristic looking at things from a military, a warrior standpoint not a Harry Potter standpoint.**


	7. The Academy

**There will be canon divergence by the time season three begins there will differences, OC will come in to change things and the team dynamic, also I know who they will be and what their skills are going to be.**

* * *

Ezra walked through the halls of the Imperial Academy and enter the office of the Imperial officer he was shadowing, he quickly made a cipher key and removed it from the computer.

He started to walk towards the door wanting to get out of this place before something went wrong. The door opened to show Zare Leonis fellow Imperial cadet. "Uhhhh." Force Dammit he didn't know you could tempt fate by thinking it.

"What do think you're doing?" he asked causing Ezra to freeze, it was impossible to see what he was thinking with that helmet on his face, and he couldn't even do that Jedi mind trick thing Kanan had mentioned. Maybe he could bluff his way out of this.

before he could respond Zare looked at the corner where a group of stormtroopers were entering the hallway. He pushed Ezra back into the room and closed the door. He removed his helmet and stared at Ezra. for a moment neither said anything and Ezra shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. Then his gazed shifted to Ezra's helmet and in a swift move he reached forward and grabbed the decoder. "Hey get out of there."

"Or what? You'll tell the drill sergeant?" He wasn't afraid of that, clearly he was breaking the law. "Besides I figured it was something like this." Ezra paled turning him in would make him a shoo in for an early promotion to stormtrooper and put him on the fast track.

"It's not what you think!" Ezra said quickly coming up with a lie to get him out of this.

"I think that this decoder has a built in sensor which will go off if you walk past that." Zare said pointing to a sensor that was nearly invisible in the dark something you would only notice if you knew ahead of time it would be there.

"Wait you're helping me?"

"Do you really want to discuss this here and now?" he asked indicating the room they were in. they were just lucky they hadn't been caught.

Ezra nodded "fair point." He grabbed the decoder and slipped it into the computer.

He slipped his helmet and walked out the door with Zare doing the same. They walked down the hall towards the dormitories saluting to their Commanding officer as they slipped into their beds.

* * *

"Spectre Six did not come out as planned something might have gone wrong." Sabine said, Know Ezra he had screwed something up and most likely forgot that there was a sensor on the Decoder something Hunter had specifically told him before he left. On the other end of the comm they heard Kanan object and fidget with worry. It was kind of sweet to see the big brother, little brother relationship the two had.

Hera sighed and thought about it for a moment before making a decision. "Okay well then we'll give him a day before we-"

"Wait! we are incepting a message from communications." Sabine's eyes widen inside her helmet as she heard the message. "Guy's we need to get him out of there, Now!"

"What? Sabine why?!" Kanan asked he felt this was a bad idea from the beginning and now he was going to be proven right.

"They sent for the Inquisitor!"

It was silent for a moment before Kanan swore. "Shavit! We're getting him out of there." this time no one wanted to disagree the Inquisitor was far beyond Ezra's skill.

Hunter spoke throwing that idea away. "We need to stop that kyber crystal shipment, Kanan you of all people should know how dangerous those can be when used as a focusing crystal."

Kanan reluctantly nodded Hunter was right, he remembered tales as a youngling of Sith super weapons that could turn entire planets into glass. He may have doubt the truth of the power they had, but he didn't want to find out if they were exaggeration or not.

"But we don't know how long it will take the Inquisitor to get here." Hera argued, not believing after all the arguments that Kanan had made to pull Ezra out were reversed that quickly. "It could be days or hours."

Hunter smirked, "What are you talking about he is already here."

"What are you planning?" Sabine asked over the comm, she knew that tone it was the same one that Ezra and Kanan got when came up with a ridiculously dangerous plan.

"Before I tried to kill the Emperor I Sliced into the Inquisitor database and memorized over a dozen of their special codes."

"But wouldn't they have changed them?" Sabine asked as incompetent as the Empire could be she could not believe they were that incompetent.

"Even if they knew I sliced it, they wouldn't be able to know which ones I took. And even if they did it wouldn't matter there are dozens of Inquisitors out in the field at any one time, they can't just change them it could compromise the mission." Hunter informed them changing the codes would take years.

"Meaning that until they find out which ones you use, they can't reset them." Hera said with a smirk their job might have just gotten easier, being able to have access the Imperial Data Base on that level would be critical for the Rebellion.

"And so long as we can erase the remnants of the code you used they would be unable to tell which one was used, as long we don't use it to often." Sabine finished. "But wait can you act a like an Inquisitor."

"All I have to do, it glare at everything and have a lightsaber."

"I thought you said it was broken?" Kanan asked he had seen that lightsaber the Vibro knife did it's job and shredded the handle even if it was fixable and nothing irreplaceable was damaged it was still missing several parts.

"That is true, but they won't know that." it would not be hard to make it look functional.

Kanan could not help but laugh, it was true they were most likely to jump down a garbage shut than anger a Force user enough to make them ignite their lightsaber. "okay, you'll go down there and get him out of there, but do not stay longer than you have to." Kanan said with a stern look knowing this team's tendency to off task and things to go to hell.

"Spectre five were are sending in Spectre seven, for the infiltration make sure the message is sent."

"On it." she said, "it's sent they are expecting you in the morning. Spectre six out." with that she closed the comm.

* * *

Ezra fidgeted as he and the other cadets waited for the arrival of the Inquisitor he couldn't escape as they were told until they were all already lined up and if he tried to run he would be taken down faster than you could blink. He may had been a Force user but he had no weapon only basic training in the Force and oh yeah! he was in the dead center of an Imperial base. All he could hope was that the Inquisitor would not notice him and the visit just so happened to be routine and had nothing to do with him. Wow he didn't believe that to the point where even his thoughts sounded sarcastic.

The doors opened and he tensed, "I present to you cadets the pinnacle of an Imperial soldier." Ezra had to give him credit the guy really did commit to his job.

An almost familiar voice spoke, in a high and haughty tone. "Thank you for the," the voiced sneered. "Welcome, now let me see these Extraordinary cadets in action." the tone of his voice made it clear what he thought of them. But luckily for Ezra it was not the voice of the Inquisitor they had met before, in fact it almost sounded like… Hunter! He froze when he saw who was standing next to the drill sergeant with a high and mighty look on his face looking down on the group of cadets imperiously.

"Well! What are you waiting for!" the Drill sergeant yelled this was his chance to impress someone who had the ear the Emperor if the rumors to be believed. "Show him what your training has gained you!" the group of young humans rushed to comply, lining up in the middle of the training pad. With a push of a button the pad lowered into pit. Normally the cadets would be talking trash or pushing each other around but they were to scared of being reprimanded, and as mean the drill sergeant could be they had no doubt he would be worse than normal, given the high ranking Imperial officer next to him.

The session began as normal with each of them shooting the platforms to make their way to the top. Ezra was careful not to show too much skill even with Hunter here he did not want to risk exposure there was only so much he could do if he was to keep his cover. Halfway to the top he saw as Jai was shot to a lower platform by Oleg. "Stop." Hunter ordered calmly the commandant who quickly complied freezing all the platforms in place. "You there." he said indicating to Oleg, "what's your name?"

"Nazhros Oleg." The cadet replied in an arrogant tone clearly believing he had done well.

"Well than Cadet Oleg," he drawled, "can you tell me why you shoot at your own ally?" drawing surprised looks from the other Cadets this had been encouraged the entire time they were here.

"we are told to do whatever it takes to complete the mission sir." he answered confidently.

"Yes of course now answer me this, why did you shoot your ally then?"

"Sir?" he asked, confused he just answered that.

"You are supposed to complete the Mission at all costs not sate your own egos at any cost." he said. "You were told to get to the top of the pit as fast as possible not to do everything you could to make sure your rival's fail. On the battlefield there is no place to vent petty grievances." his statement making the Cadet glare at him from underneath his helmet. What did this pampered little punk know about completing a mission the hardest thing he has ever had to do was probably walk up a flight of stairs.

"Yes we have emphasised this in our training but cadet Oleg has always been a bit petty." that was last straw for Oleg they were the ones who told him to do that.

"You're lying you told me to do it! And who are you to tell me what's right you little gundark!" with agility that surprised the cadets Hunter jumped from the top of the pit directly on to the same platform as Nazhros causing it to wobble, nearly making Oleg fall to the floor below.

Hunter stood calmly as the teen struggled to remain on the platform. "I am an Imperial Inquisitor, who answers to Lord Vader and the Emperor himself who are you to question me?!" he asked stepping forward causing the cadet to back up only to nearly fall as he reached the edge of the platform.

"I'd like to see you do this!" Nazhros challenged, gaining some of his confidence back.

"Fine." he raised his hand. "Commandant retract all platforms but this one and remove all other Cadets." he ordered his voice cold. The commandant quickly complied raising all the other platforms allowing the cadets to get off before putting them back in place.

The 'Inquisitor' surprised them by jumping down to the bottom of the pit. "On the count of three 1…" Nazhros tensed aiming his blaster at the nearest platform. "2…" the 'Inquisitor' just stood there looking cool as Hoth while everyone else looked on with interest. "3" Oleg exploded into action he shot his blaster causing the platform he was aiming at to pop out and he immediately jumped on it before shooting another. In less than 3 minutes he was only one platform away from reaching the top, throughout all of this Hunter had just watched not moving from his position at the bottom, then he moved and despite the speed he moved at he seemed be taking his sweet time. In less than a second he was at one of the walls, it was then the cadets realized he had no blaster to shoot the targets and make the platforms move. But that did not stop him, he took several steps up the wall before pushing off, launching himself over a dozen feet into the air landing on one of the platforms that Oleg had moved before flipping into the air, passing over Nazhros who had just reached the edge of the pit and landing right in front of him as he climbed out.

"I'm not impressed." he said in a bored tone, looking down at the cadet who was gasping for breath, in all honestly he had done quite well not many cadets could have completed the course in less than four minutes, but the young Force user had gone through a far more difficult course at the age of eight and had seen many of the best of the best stormtrooper hopefuls complete it in half that time.

"You!" the cadet snarled jumping up to attack the younger boy. But he was hurled backwards down into the pit. The cadets looked at him in fear he had just thrown their fellow cadet several dozen feet down into the pit without moving a muscle. This was the kind of thing that you heard drunken smugglers talking about, ancient mystical warriors who could control the world around them with only a thought.

"Learn your place cadet." he said looking down at the injured cadet the fall didn't kill him but did hurt him a lot he probably would not be able to get up for a while. "'Morgan', Zare and Jai come with me." Jai and Zare exchanged scared looks they remember 'Morgan' telling them about the dangers of the Inquisitors and now they were going to be trapped alone in room with one.

* * *

Jai and Zare were visibly sweating as the 'Inquisitor' circled them like a hungry animal waiting for a chance to strike. When they entered the room he had immediately order all cameras in the room to be shut off something that greatly worried them as whenever a superior officer did something like this they were about to break regulation normally by beating unruly cadets to 'remind the of their place.' they were surprised to see that 'Morgan' was cool as ice not even the slightest bit worried, they knew he had claimed to have been in several situations like this before but to not even be nervous.

The 'Inquisitor' stopped in front of the cadets and turned to them eyes as hard as stone. "What the hell were you thinking it was get the decoder and get out!" he growled surprising them when ''Morgan'' blushed in embarrassment.

"Wait you mean he is working with you?" Leonis asked slumping in relief he thought they had been busted for helping steal the decoder.

"Yes I am now would you tell me why you are still here?" He asked his glare not easing up.

"Um- well you see- I heard that an Inquisitor was coming and i didn't know it was you so I didn't want to leave them here to be punished for helping me."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just find a way to sneak out within the next few days or else."

"Or else what?" Ezra asked incredulously, what could Hunter do to him, he wasn't scared of him.

"I'll tell Hera about the TIE fighter." the padawan paled so fast it was like he let Sabine graffity his face… again.

"How do you-"

"You guys are not that sneaky." Hunter said it was child's play to find out where they sneaking off to.

"Alright! alright!" so sue him Hera was scary when she was angry.

* * *

Hunter sighed as he watched the teens escape in an AT-ST a giant two legged machine. He told them to escape not try and get a Lothal record for dumbest death. There was no way they had no safety measures in place to stop thieves from getting away with Imperial tech. But it turns out they did not have any such measures not even another AT-ST. This was a military base right next to one of the most important R&D facilities in the Empire and this was the best they had. By the force forget Jedi aid no wonder the Empire hadn't succeeded in crushing the Rebellion. A group of three Cadets were escaping from the heart of the base when the crew of the ghost showed up to rescue their wayward crew member he merely rolled his eyes at the dramatics before walking away a quick virus put into the central computer erasing any all evidence of either him or Ezra.

The Imperial academy was in chaos the 'Inquisitor' had left to go report to the Emperor and they did not end on the best impression. A high level imperial TIE fighter landed in the middle of this chaos, the imperials rushed around getting into the official formation for welcoming a military officer.

As the being exited the ship the highest level members of the academy stood at attention. The being got to business immediately, wasting no time on small talk or pleasantries. "Where are these cadets you called me about?" he asked he had been hunting the traitor when he had received this call so he was a bit more irritable than usual.

"C-cadets?" Agent Kallus asked, "you not here about the incident the Inquisitor reported earlier?" Immediately all of his attention was on Kallus.

"What Inquisitor?" he asked his golden eyes piercing the soul of the soldier.

"The one who showed up two days ago standard galactic time." Kallus answered he was not one to be easily unnerved but those eyes. He felt a shiver run down his down his spine.

"Describe him to me!" He ordered, the were very few people in the galaxy who could impersonate an Inquisitor successfully.

"Human youngling at the same age of the average Cadet, wearing strange armor that to be seemed mandalorian in origin, he had black Hair and-"

"Green eyes." the Pau'an finished with a snarl. "He is no Inquisitor, he is a traitor of the highest order."

"Of the h-highest o-order." Aresko stuttered in fear, the phrase 'the Empire had no use for failure or weakness' came to mind something he often told the newest recruits.

"Don't worry," the Inquisitor said in annoyed voice sensing his fear. "The traitor was highly trained in infiltration and deceit it was his job to be able to fool even the most suspicious of characters." the Imperial nearly slumped in relief, the empire did not look kindly on failure.

"Who did he interact with while here?"

"Um yes well let's see…" the commandant quickly pulled up a file but found nothing, he check again. "There is nothing here sir."

"WHAT!" the Inquisitor roared towering over the shaking soldier.

"The data it's all been erased." he muttered trying to shrink in as small a shape as possible.

"Of course he would have the foresight to do such a thing before leaving!" Hunter was a special trained assassin meant to hunt down all who stood against the Empire he would never make such a rookie mistake.

* * *

Hunter walked down the street of the market district merely one face among many. He walked up to holo terminal, and slide in the necessary credits to send a long distance message. He was not worried about being found, he had no doubt the Emperor knew where he was by now. But he could not do much to hunt him down even if he had turned against the empire. He knew too many dark secrets the Emperor would prefer buried, as well as secret projects too dangerous for the public to know about. But the Emperor also held something over him, Mara. His sister someone he would die for and the Emperor knew that. He could still sense her presence even from here, he always could. If he ever betrayed the empire by releasing the secrets he held his sister would pay for it. Clicking send he sent the message to his sister a pre recorded message that was clear of revealing any secrets.

* * *

Mara blinked as she was told that a message had been sent to her. She grabbed her blaster and hide it, before walking down the lavish hallways of the Imperial she was supposed to be gathering information against. She thought perhaps someone from a previous job had tracked her down and was now going to try and blackmail her. Her eyes narrowed, well it seems she had a mess to clean up.

She took the holo and went into her room activating her signal looper something that would make every camera in the room go on a random loop from previous footage. And yes she knew perfectly well that the old pervert was watching her, and she was going to enjoy watching him getting dragged away.

She watched the holo begin and smiled at her little brother as he showed up, she hated the fact that he turned against the Emperor but he was still her little brother and she loved him. _"Hey Mara if you are wonder how I am doing, I'm not dead so… I think it's going good."_ She smiled at her little brother's cynical humor that he may have gotten from her.

 _"Now I know you are not exactly thrilled about my attempt on the Emperor,"_ that was an understatement. _"But I just wanted to check in on you, tell you I'm fine and that if that old man tries anything I will hunt him down and throw him down bottomless pit and before you ask I'm talking about both the Emperor and the old pervert you are with."_ Mara laughed of course he would threaten the Emperor himself to protect her. Despite being the older sibling he was always over protective of her.

 _"I know you will give this to the Emperor so this is for you, you old bastard kiss my ass!"_ Mara glared at her little brother. He should learn some respect. _"And Mara I-I love you take care."_ she gave a smile.

"Love you too Hunter." she muttered closing the holo-message.

* * *

 **Done this was a lot longer than I expected and yes now mara's reaction has been seen she hates that he betrayed the empire but he is still her little brother and loves him, this is a slightly different Mara than Canon she is more open to Emotion if not by much.**

 **Reviews**

 **Separ: maybe but he wasn't sure and did not want to risk it.**

 **And yes I do believe that the Emperor can track him down remember this is not trying to track a well funded rebellion but rather a rag-tag group whose base is well know he just doesn't deem them worth the effort. Hunter knows too much about the empire to easily get rid of him. Also I am considering bringing in Galen Marek but his story would be different he would not be the apprentice of vader. so maybe but this is not a poll it is my choice as in I choose. With these words I hit 4000 words.**


	8. The Dark Side

Hunter rolled his eyes at the woman on stage, as she went on and on about the glorious empire he didn't even think she was doing that because of her job, he had seen people who did these things do so with no enthusiasm. The lady truly believed in the empire, and whole heartedly believed that the emperor did care about Lothal. Which he guessed was true the woman was correct about the importance of the ship yard. Lothal was the perfect place to test such things, both because the planet only had a population a ten million and most of the people lived in the cities that dotted the landscape, in all honesty the planet was quite big and beautiful but it was in the outer rim which meant about eighty percent of the time planets like this had quite the high crime rate. But it had almost no crime little to no truly illegal activities people were fairly happy this entire sector was like that making it perfect to test run ships and plans.

It seemed like a good thing, more production meant more work for the people which meant lower unemployment rates that in turned caused lower crime rates. Which was the biggest problem with the empire they seemed like a good thing to the average person who didn't know about all the immoral acts the empire practiced.

Hunter could help but sigh at the incompetence of the commandant, a bunch of unplanned explosives were going off in the sky and he didn't even put the stormtroopers on alert. When the explosion went off, he grasped his twin lightsabers, he had seen the Inquisitor meaning that there was no way he could not sense Ezra once he began to look. Both he and Kanan could hide their presence but Ezra was still learning, so he could hide it well enough that if you didn't know you were looking for a Force sensitive he would be fine but as soon as you knew who to look for the weak shield he put up would collapse. Like clockwork as soon as the ship went up the darksider began to look for them. With a snarl he hurled his lightsaber at Ezra.

Hunter jumped down and blocked the lightsaber with his own, sending it flying off course. The Inquisitor held out his hand and called his saber back to him. "Well well well if it isn't the traitor." he said as he walked forward and the stormtroopers surrounded them.

Hunter looked at the stormtroopers with caution if he had to fight them and the Inquisitor he might not come out on top. "What's the matter to scared to face me on your own?" Hunter asked with a smirk as the Inquisitor dismissed the stormtrooper with a wave of his hand. The Inquisitors were so predictable believing that their skills made them unbeatable.

"I don't need aid to beat you boy." the Inquisitor said as he reignited his lightsaber.

"Then why do have an automatic rotary on your saber." Hunter taunted, that thing was a shame to all Force wielders, to rely on a machine to do what you could do on your own.

The Inquisitor snarled and attacked, the blades collided sending a shower of sparks cascading down onto the ground. For a moment they lock blades both trying to overwhelm the other before Hunter broke off and tried to sweep the Inquisitor's legs out from under him. The Inquisitor jumped over the sweep and brought his saber down on the teen Hunter blocked it and called his second saber to his hand igniting it facing the Inquisitor, who also ignited his saber's other half. Blocking the saber, the Inquisitor removed one hand from his lightsaber and through use of the Force sent Hunter into a wall causing it crack.

"Two can play at that game!" Hunter snarled swiping his left hand to side causing one of the containers dotting the area to hurl it self at the darksider. It slammed into the Imperial agent and several stormtroopers before colliding with a wall. Using the force to call his lightsabers to him he jumped onto a nearby building before vanishing into the night.

* * *

Ezra, Kanan and Sabine hide in the condemned building as stormtroopers walked past. The handle of the door turned and they group tensed aiming their weapons at the door. Hunter entered the building and sighed. "Put those down." he said walking and closing the door behind him with the Force causing Kanan to frown at the frivolous use of the Force. "And Ezra you look ridiculous with that thing." he said looking at Ezra's energy sling. It was the kind of thing you would expect a schoolyard bully to carry not a Jedi.

Ezra blushed and looked down at his hand wrist he wanted to build a Lightsaber but according to both Kanan and Hunter he had to build his own. "Speaking of weapons when did you complete the lightsabers?" Sabine asked looking at his new weapons with interest, according to Kanan only a Force user could properly build one. A challenge she would have gladly taken… if she knew how they were built but they were being incredibly vague about how it was done.

"Last night." he told them pulling them off his belt Sabine Quickly grabbed one hoping to figure out some of how it was built. Ezra was just as quick to grab the other one. Ezra ignited the blade and looked at it in fascination. "Just got the last parts I needed, I have some extra in case you need some when you build yours." he told Ezra who looked away from the blade to nod before going back to swinging it around trying to get a feel for the weapon.

"Red?" Kanan asked looking at the ruby red glow of the blade disapprovingly.

"Do you know where I can get some saber crystals?" Hunter asked looking at the Jedi, with annoyance he didn't like using someone else's crystals anymore than he did, even after meditating on the crystals for hours they still weren't his.

"Does the color have meaning?" Sabine asked she knew the Jedi used mostly blue and green and the sith red but she assumed that was just preference.

"When you get a lightsaber crystal you have to meditate on it for hours for it to gain color, and yes the color does have meaning." Hunter said before Kanan took over the explanation both Sabine and Ezra paying very close attention to the explanation, the lightsaber was a mystery to most of the galaxy.

"Blue is usual for the warrior those who are determined, protective. Green is for those who are more of thinkers who would rather meditate on something to fight the darkness rather than physically fight. Though sometimes it is because a person is fighting the darkness within. Red" Kanan scowled. "Is for the darkside."

"No it is not." Hunter spoke up from where he was sitting glaring lightly at Kanan. "Red means anger those who are hateful."

"Which leads to the darkside." Kanan said glaring right back.

"Leads not is there is a difference. Not every hateful Force user is a darksider and not every darksider is hateful. The dark side is passion not evil!"

"Enough!" Sabine said stepping in between the two who both looked like they were moments away from using their lightsabers on each other. "Kanan I don't know what the hell is going on but you need to back off! Okay I don't know what problem you have with how he views the Force but it is his choice and we have bigger problems to deal with." she said indicating to the rodian who was currently holding a conversation with a pile of cloth.

Kanan sighed she was right they had to get Tseebo off world as soon as possible. "Alright fine." he said begrudgingly.

"Look here is the plan we need one of the armored transports to get him out of the city."

"We should steal several different ones." Hunter said, thinking about it for a moment. "That way if any of them are reported stolen they won't know which exit out of the city we are taking."

"From there we get Tseebo to Hera's contact off world who will take care of him from there." Kanan finished, "Alright me and Hunter will divert attention away from the transport we are taking."

* * *

Hunter slide down along the side of the building getting up close behind the stormtroopers acting fast he grabbed one of their blasters before stunning all but one of them. The last one he kicked in the head with enough force to daze him before he climbed into the transport and drove off.

"My part's done. Kanan?"

"Just finishing up here myself." He answered as he pushed his transport into a side street and covered it with a tarp. 'Let's meet up with Sabine and Ezra."

Sabine punched the last stormtrooper in the helmet knocking him unconscious. "Ow I miss Zeb." She said as she rubbing her injured hand, how Kanan and Zeb do that all the time she didn't know. "All clear." She called turning behind to Ezra who was trying to coax Tseebo into the ship.

"I know but Tseebo won't move!" finally giving up on moving him he shoved the rodian into the transport. "There now let's go." he said dusting off his hands.

"Can't we are waiting for the others."

"Who are here let's go." Hunter said as he and Kanan landed running into the ship. Sabine just smirked as they took off.

"So what did you do with the transports?" She asked curiously as she weaved through the city streets.

"Hide mine in a back alley might come in handy later." Kanan answered thinking ahead it could be useful later if the empire didn't find it.

"Jammed the accelerator and set off pointed at the west gate." the others turned to him and stared. "What?" he asked seeing the looks. "We needed a distraction and nothing says that like a giant explosion."

Sabine gave smile. "I am so proud of you guys right now." she said, she knew they would take to her pyrotechnics eventually.

She enter the northern exit lane out of the city, and saw the blockade in the way. "I'm not planning on stopping. You?" she asked turning around to the others.

"See how many you can hit." Ezra challenged.

"Try and take out the commandant." Hunter said. "That guy is insufferable, trust me when I say most of the soldiers here would raise a glass to you if you took him out." it said something about what kind of person you were when your own soldiers wanted you gone.

"Prick?" Sabine asked cast a glance at him.

"Guy lost a set of data-pads blamed a stormtrooper, found them and claimed he was cleaning up his mess. Yeah he is kind of prick, but his uncle is a Moff meaning they can't do shavit." Hunter really hated self entitled little shav like him.

"Well then looks like we are breaking through then." She said accelerating the soldier fired on the transport but say what you like the empire knew how to build things to last.

"We are in the clear." Sabine said once they broke past the blockade, the explosion on the west did exactly what it was supposed to distracting the search parties away from their exit.

Almost as one all three force sensitive looked back. "No we are not." Kanan said. "We have company."

"Who?"

"The Inquisitor." Sabine shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat. The Inquisitor was someone she had only seen from afar and she was fine with that. If he was anything like what the others had described she was fine with never seeing him.

* * *

 **Sabine taking hunter's side in the argument does not mean she has a feelings for him. Remember to the average person who doesn't really know anything about the force the light and the dark side sounds like pure philosophy they do not understand that they are legitimate things but rather believe that while they exist it all a matter of opinion. Like an opinion about which band is better. Because no matter how much evidence seems to pile up that one may be better than the other it still a matter of opinion in the end. also hunter's view on the darkside remember he grew up only being told the bad that Jedi did and while he may know that some of it is false it allows him to look at things from a different point of view.**

 **Reviews**

 **Darman skirata: don't worry earth/hogwarts will play a major role in the events to come. Also seriously did dumbledore murder everyone's puppy almost all my reviews involving dumbledore keep calling him a meddling old coot. I like him, he will not perfect and he may even come to argue and work against them for a while but he is not evil!**


	9. The Dark Side Part 2

"We need to get out of here now." Kanan said as the TIE fighters gained on them.

"Oh you don't say!" Sabine said sarcastically as she jerked the steering wheel again to avoid a blaster shot from one of the ships. She looked at the outside sensor which told her several speeders were right outside the armed transport. "Great now we have even more trouble." she sighed before raising her voice. "If anyone wants to destroy those speeders it would much appreciated."

"On it." Hunter told her before going to the hatch and opening it. Lifting his hand he clenched his hand into a fist smashing two of the speeders by throwing them into each other.

"I can't wait to do that." Ezra exclaimed excited, that was so cool!

Kanan rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "Pay close attention." Kanan said to his padawan. "Sometimes it's not about power but what you do with it." waving his hand he used the Force to manipulate the two stormtroopers to crash into each other. "Do you see what I did?"

Ezra noticed it took less effort for him to make them crash into each other, than it did for Hunter to do it himself. "You…used less effort to do the same thing."

"Exactly." he nodded. "Being a Jedi isn't about being the most powerful or the flashiest, but using the best tool for the job." he explained to Ezra. "I could mind trick them another fifty times and barely feel it. But if I had done what Hunter did, I would exhausted after doing it five times."

The snap hiss of a lightsaber and a cry of pain drew their attention back to the battle outside the ship. "Well if you are done with the lesson how about you help!" Hunter said as he threw his lightsaber at one of the TIE fighters taking off one of it's wings. Holding his hand up he called it back to him.

"Let me try!" Ezra said eager to impress the two, despite the fact he was the same age as Hunter he still looked up to him. He and Kanan were everything he wanted to be, strong, powerful, brave, smart.

Kanan chuckled glad to see him showing a bit more life. "Go ahead." he encouraged stepping out of the way. Ezra walked to the edge of the hatch and held his hand up closing his eyes. With great effort he managed to turn the handle of speeder enough to send it spinning into the barrier on the side of the road.

"Not bad." Hunter complemented. "Could have gotten a bit more spin on it though." he added with a smirk.

"They are here!" Sabine said from upfront as the Ghost stopped above the transport. "Come on let's go!" she said as she turned on the autopilot and got out of her seat.

Kanan and hunter went up first both igniting their lightsabers to deflect any shots coming at the transport. "Come on we have to get moving." Kanan called as he sensed the Inquisitor getting closer.

"I'm trying!" Ezra shouted as he pushed the rodian slowly up the ramp of the Ghost, but he wasn't making it easy the rodian was so limp that he was like noodle wiggling around all over the place.

"Oh Kriff it!" Hunter said turning around for a brief moment he used the Force to pick up the rodian. "Zeb catch!" he Forced pushed the him into the lasat who caught Tseebo and placed him in a small corner with boxes on all sides of him to make sure he didn't wander off.

Ezra ran up the ramp and Sabine was right behind him. "Come on we have to go!" Sabine called to Kanan who was still blocking many of the blaster bolts being fired at them.

Hunter began to make his way up the ramp and Sabine saw an Agent Kallus climb up the side and aim at him. Before she could cry out a warning he fired, a bang went off, but Hunter did not even turn around, he merely flipped one of his lightsabers into a reverse grip and deflected the blast right back at Kallus. The bolt hit his blaster knocking it out of his hand and throwing him off balance causing him to fall down onto the street below.

"Come Kanan we have to get out of here!" Hunter called rushing up the ramp he and Kanan could probably survive on Lothal below average stormtroopers and few a TIE fighters would be easy, but the others would not be so lucky.

"Go!" Kanan ordered them as the ship began to take off he slowly backed up till he jumped into the air landing inside the Ghost.

"That was so unnecessary." Hunter said he did not need to use the force to make that jump it was barely 4 feet something he could easily make. "I thought Jedi did not use the Force for frivolous reasons?" he said with a smirk reminding Kanan of all the times he scolded him for using the Force for summoning a data pad to his hand.

Kanan rolled his eyes and continued past him. "Kanan get on those guns!" Hera yelled as she tried to escape the TIE fighters chasing them. Kanan rushed past and slide down the Ladder leading to the lower gun.

The ship shook as the TIE fighters hit them. "Damn it!" Hera cursed, "Zeb see what wrong with Chopper!" she ordered he had stopped firing for some reason.

"On it Hera!" Zeb called rushing towards the top gun.

"Come on let's get Tseebo somewhere save." Sabine said grabbing the rodian and pulling him towards the commons area.

"The Imperial Shuttles can carry up to twenty thousand pounds." Tseebo said, making Sabine roll her eyes.

"Good to know." she said shoving him along.

Ezra glared at the rodian as he passed. "I thought Jedi were above anger?" Hunter asked, Ezra as he tried turn Tseebo to cinders with his eyes.

"Yeah well I guess I'm not a very good Jedi than." he said bitterly, Tseebo had abandoned him left him to die if being a Jedi meant forgiving him he didn't know if he was cut out to be a Jedi.

* * *

They entered the commons just as the ship shook again. Sabine cursed. "Shavit! Ezra you and Hunter watch Tseebo I need to get on the nose gun." she told them rushing off before Hera's voice stopped her.

"Sabine the coolant system is damaged I need you to fix it!" Sabine swore, but Hunter stepped up.

"I'll repair the coolant, you man the gun." he told her rushing past her and down the hall.

"Got it," she nodded. "Ezra make sure Tseebo doesn't wander off!" she ordered, they did not need the loopy rodian wandering around in the middle of a fire fight.

"Fine." Grumbled Ezra, shoving the rodian towards the table and away from the wall he had been talking to. Just Tseebo was sitting down the ship shook knocking them to the ground. Tseebo hit his head on Ezra's.

"Ezra?" Tseebo asked confused. "Ezra Bridger?" Ezra backed up it was hard enough dealing with Tseebo, when he was just a rodian with knowledge of the Empire's plan, but that he seemed to remember. Tseebo muttered something Ezra couldn't understand.

"What?" he asked Tseebo, hoping he would repeat it in basic.

Sabine answered for him, having stayed back when Tseebo said Ezra's name. "He said that…" Sabine closed her eyes trying to translate, her eyes opened in shock. "He says he knows what happened to your parents." she looked to Ezra to his reaction. His eyes had widened and she saw in his eyes a glimmer of hope.

Hera called out to her, "Sabine I need you on that gun now!" Than the ship shook and the lights flickered. When they turned back on the glimmer of hope was gone.

"Didn't you hear Hera?" Ezra asked her making her throw her hands up in disbelieve.

"Didn't you hear Tseebo?" she asked. "He knows what happened to your parents." she couldn't believe he was not interested in this.

"I already know what happened! Their dead so go!" he ordered her with a glare. The lights flickered and a shadow was cast over Ezra's face. Sabine would call Ezra many things interesting, determined, friendly but in that moment she would have called him intimidating. She felt a shiver of fear run up her spine. There were few things that truly scared her but whatever that power that Ezra had emitted for a moment made her want to run into her room and hide under the covers. Turning she ran into nose gun, hoping Ezra did not see the fear on her face.

Ezra looked at her for a moment, he missed the brief look of fear that crossed her face, but he didn't want her to be around to see him question Tseebo. "Are they? Are my parents dead?" he asked half-desperate.

"The Bridgers should hide! The Bridgers should run! The troopers came and took them away!" Tseebo said slipping back into his previous mind set, whatever allowed him to regain himself was wearing off.

"Where?! Where did they take them?!" Ezra demanded shaking Tseebo.

"F-f-forgive Tseebo, Forgive him." Tseebo muttered looking down in shame but Ezra did not care.

"Forgive you! Forgive you!" he asked anger welling up in him once more.

"Tseebo was weak, Tseebo was scared. Tseebo could not raise Ezra Bridger."

"You coward!" Ezra roared. "You could have stopped them why didn't you stop them?!" that last bit came out as a whisper. Tseebo shied away from from Ezra his battle for control vanishing.

" _Ezra I need you in the cockpit now!"_

"Yeah! On my way!" He called to her absently before turning back to Tseebo. "Forgive you? You abandoned my parents, you abandoned me. I will never forgive you." Ezra said before storming off.

* * *

"Well the good news is that the tracker is attached to hull of the Phantom not the Ghost itself." Hera said once chopper had finished scanning the ship for the tracker Tseebo had warned them about.

"How is that a good thing?" Zeb asked, it was still attached to the ship.

"Because that means we can detach the Phantom and lure the Imperials away from the Ghost and Tseebo." Kanan told the lasat.

"Woah woah woah!" Sabine said holding her hands up to stop the conversation. "You want to detach the ship in the middle of hyperspace. That's insane!" she cried looking at Kanan.

"Not as insane as what I plan to do with the ship."

"Can't wait to hear this." Zeb mutter though everyone heard him.

"I checked our current trajectory." he turned to Hera. "if you can modify our hyperspace coordinates."

"I could…" she said looking at him dubiously what was he planning.

"Than we could pass by the asteroid field where the old clone base is." Kanan finished laying out the basics of his plan.

"You mean the base with scary things that live in the shadows?" Sabine asked shivering at the memory of the creatures.

"That's insane why would we want to go down there?" Ezra asked, for once couldn't they have a mission where they weren't more likely to die than live.

"He's right Kanan, we should just drop the Phantom into our trail and let the Imperials chase after their tracker." Hera said agreeing with Ezra, that was an unnecessary risk.

"It's not the tracker he is worried about." Hunter said from his place leaning on the wall of ship.

"What do you mean?" Zeb asked and Hunter couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"If we can sense the Inquisitor what do think that means?" he asked the crew, who seemed to consider it for a moment.

"He can track us as well." Ezra realized, making the others see Kanan's plan.

"Well to be more specific he can track you two I know how to hide my Force presence." Kanan tried to focus on him through the Force and realized he was right, he could sense him but if he hadn't known he was Force sensitive he would have never known.

Ezra noticed too and he was amazed. "You have to teach me that!" he said excited already imagining how useful it would be against the Inquisitor.

"Later right now the two of us have to get out of here." Kanan said getting up and walking out of the cockpit.

Ezra glared at him clearly wanted to object to this plan, he was about to rush out after him and argue about this when Hunter stopped him. "What?!" he growled.

Hunter reached for his belt, and drew one of his lightsabers. "You might need this." he said handing Ezra the saber. Ezra grabbed it and looked at him in shock. "Don't think I'm letting you keep it, I want it back but if you are going up against the Inquisitor you might need it." Ezra nodded and walked out the door, standing a bit straighter.

* * *

As the Phantom detached Hunter saw a worried look on Sabine's face as Ezra left. "What wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"It's Ezra, Tseebo said he had information on what happened to Ezra's parents and Ezra didn't care." she told him placing her chin over her knees.

Hunter sighed, she was smart and mature but when it came to stuff like this she was pretty naive. "Ezra had to give up hope, he had to if he wanted to survive."

"What do you mean how is holding out hope a bad thing? That is what this entire thing we have going on here is based on!" She said, glaring at him how could he say that, didn't he betray the Emperor for the hope that he was creating a better tomorrow.

"Oh and why did you start fight against the Empire?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I realized they were evil and that I couldn't wait for someone else to come along and do something."

"You mean you gave up hope that someone else would do it for you." He pointed out, "same thing happened with Ezra he couldn't hold out hope for someone to come and help him, not if he wanted to survive. Ezra has spent so long believing his parents are dead that he doesn't dare hope now they are alive." Sabine looked pensive at that. She couldn't imagine what life must have been like for Ezra, it couldn't have been easy.

"That explains why he got so angry earlier when I mention it." Hunter had wondered where that flare of the dark side had come from, he doubt Kanan sensed it or if he did he assumed it came from the Inquisitor. Hunter's senses were a bit more attuned to the dark side he could easily tell the difference.

* * *

 **Mara will appear in this story but much much later on at least as a consistent character until than she will be a side character mentioned, sometimes shown but not in the action. Look at it this way, if one of your top agents went rogue you wouldn't send the person with the closest emotional attachment to him after him because there is a risk of her going rogue. Get it. Remember the Emperor isn't the good guy trying to bring hunter into the light he is the bad guy trying to drag him into the dark. He wouldn't send Hunter's sister after him to kill him that would make him hate the Emperor. Instead he would allow communication try to slowly drag Hunter back to the dark. Remember Sidious had every intention of truly replacing Vader with Hunter because Hunter right now as he is has more potential than the crippled Vader. So unlike his assassins that he sent to test Vader he truly trained Hunter not completely he left things out so that he would still have things to teach when Hunter overthrew Vader because of this while Hunter tends to use the dark side more he does not shy away from the light.**

 **Axcel: first remember palpatine could be called arrogance incarnated. He believes everyone to be weak and only the sith to be strong and even than himself the strongest despite knowing that he was matched by Yoda and surpassed by Vader before his burns. Second while yes some of what I used like red lightsabers is made up by me for my story most of the lightsaber lore I use is canon now and I kind of like it actually. There are a lot of things about the new canon I don't like but the lightsaber crystals I like a lot. Instead of being already colored that way the force user Attunes it to himself so it is best suited for him I love that.**


	10. Lando Calrissian

Hunter look at this Lando Calrissian with a skeptical eye. "You sure he can even pay what he says he can?"

"I don't get what you mean cheating someone out of their money when you paying them to protect you isn't exactly the brightest." especially in the outer rim that was basically putting a blaster to your head and pulling the trigger. Cheat mercenaries who get you something sure but not someone who holds your life in their hands that was a good way to die fast.

"Okay let me rephrase that are you sure he has the money right now?" they looked at him confused. "According to him he is the leader of his little organization which means that if he has to personally come to get mining equipment than he is probably falling on hard times especially since he said he going to a trade not a deal meaning he doesn't have the money to buy the equipment."

"We don't have a choice Zeb and Kanan bet Chopper and lost meaning that we have to do this

if we want him back." Sabine told him.

"Do we really have to?" Ezra asked/whined, did they really need the droid that much.

"Yes. Ezra we do." Sabine said with amused smile.

* * *

"The artwork is amazing similar Janyor of Bith." Lando asked Sabine a while later.

"Yeah he help inspire some of my art." She said smiling it felt nice to have her art appreciated.

"And you're mandalorian correct?" He asked looking at her armor, if you weren't mandalorian and wore their armor you tended to be hunted down and killed very quickly.

"Yeah." she nodded. "Clan Wren."

"Of house Vizsla?" okay maybe the guy wasn't a total idiot to know that much about art and mandalorian culture he would have to be fairly well educated. "I thought recognized the art strokes quick and aggressive much like the people who made them." he nodded. "No offence intended." he added to her.

"None taken that does describe our art pretty well and it is rare for someone to know about it, would you like to see some of my more impressionistic pieces." she asked.

"Of course." he said as the two walked further into the ship.

"No way." Hunter mumbled seeing her fall for his charm. He thought she was way to smart to fall for such an obvious ploy, the man oozed sleezy. But he supposed she wasn't trained like his sister, who not only trained in seduction but how to resist baseless flattery. He hand clenched in rage as he remembered the test of 'loyalty' the emperor had his sister perform.

"Hey I didn't think you like Sabine, Hunter?" Zeb chuckled seeing both Hunter and Ezra react the same way to Lando's flirting.

"Hm?" he looked up from the table. "What are you talking about?" he said sitting back and removing his hands from the table. Zeb saw the bent metal left by his anger and wise decided to change the topic.

"So Ezra are you jealous of Calrissian?" he asked teasingly he may not have like the guy but he would never pass up the chance to tease the kid.

"What? Why would I be jealous?" he asked a little too fast and very unconvincingly.

"Maybe because Sabine seems to like him and he can talk to girls without turning into a gibbering mess?"

"Sabine does not like him!" the two smirked at him. "Shut up."

"Don't worry about it Ezra." Hunter told him. "liking her isn't anything to ashamed of she is smart though apparently not smart enough to see through Lando's charade, pretty, deadly and independent. Don't you agree Sabine?" he said looking at corridor she had left from earlier.

Sabine stepped out from behind the wall. "Yeah I do and you're going to make a girl blush with all that flattery." she quipped.

"Sabine when did you get here?" Ezra asked it would fit for how his day was going for her to overhear the entire conversation.

"About the same Hunter started speaking poetry about me." he sighed in relief good.

"You did hear the part where I called you stupid for buying his flattery right?" Harry asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not that bad." she defended. "He may be a smuggler but we are exactly what you would call squeaky clean either."

"I bet you twenty creds he tries to screw us over in one way or another." Harry challenged.

"You're on." she accepted.

* * *

Hunter walked towards the airlock that connected the two ships. "Hunter what are you doing here?" Kanan asked in a low tone so Calrissian wouldn't overhear.

"You think I trust Calrissian he said trade but he brought nothing meaning he is either carrying it on his person or is planning on screwing us over and selling us out." Kanan nodded, good so he wasn't the only one who suspicious of Lando, Ezra didn't like him because he flirted with Sabine and Zeb was just being sore over losing the card game.

The four slowly walked onto the ship that had a dozen or so guards. Hunter cast an eye over the ship the cramp space supported the other side but with lightsabers it actually work against them very little cover to hide from the deflected blaster shots.

Kanan saw Hunter check any and all escape routes as well as cover positions and nodded at him. On his own he probably would have been screwed if a fight broke out, but with Hunter at his back he knew they could escape, there was a reason Jedi always worked in pairs.

"I have what you ordered." the jablogian said before he sloppily took a bite from a fruit getting it all over himself. Hera looked disgusted and Hunter tensed this seemed more and more like a trap. "What do you have to offer."

Calrissian smiled and brought his left hand up and Hunter tensed. "Her name is Hera." he pushed Hera forward and Hunter blinked not as bad as selling them out to the empire or someone similar but trying to sell one of them into slavery. He looked at Kanan who nodded, both of them reached slowly for their lightsabers.

Hunter was ready to just cut them all to pieces but Kanan every the Jedi decided to try the peaceful approach. "You can't do this! Hera!" he called out to her but she merely growled out.

"A deal's a deal." Hunter removed his hand from his lightsaber but didn't relax. The jablogian gave her an appraising look. "Strange Uniform for a slave but I suppose her former could have been into that kind of thing." Hunter's hand twitched and he glared at Azmorigan of course her outfit was strange for a slave because she wasn't one. "She will do. Take your cargo and leave." he ordered with a dismissive wave of his hand.

They were escorted back to their ship by one of Azmorigan's henchmen the airlock opened to show Sabine on the other side. She had been waiting for them, "where's Hera?" she asked as soon as the airlock closed.

But instead of getting an answer she saw Hunter slam Lando against the wall. "Give me one reason why we should let you live?" he asked.

Calrissian smiled not nervous at all, and pushed off the wall slightly. "Come now my friend it-" he was slammed up against the wall again and heard the horrifying snap-hiss of lightsaber. His face was bathed in a red glow as a lightsaber sat at his neck.

Hunter began to count down. "Five… four..."

Calrissian quickly spat out an answer. "It is all part of the plan she is to take the escape pod as soon as possible." he was alive during the clone wars and living in the outer rim he knew the skills of the jedi and given that red lightsabers normally meant an inquisitor that means he either kill one and took it's lightsaber or he himself was a former inquisitor and honestly he wasn't sure what was worse.

Hunter's glare hardened as he pulled back. "If she doesn't escape you are dead." Lando's knees wobbled and he leaned against the wall for support oh god was he lucky he had to remember to never deal with these people again.

* * *

An escape pod shot out of Azmorigan's ship and Lando sighed in relief. "See what did I tell you exactly as I planned. I have done this a hundred times."

"So you are in the habit of screwing over your business partners?" Hunter asked still glaring at him not that it was visible he was still wearing his helmet but you could literally feel the chill he imitated.

"Only men like Azmorigan who participate in such vulgar practices like slavery." he said a quickly not wanting them to think he was going to cheat them. Originally he was going to but now...well he like his head where it was.

* * *

Lando walked down the ramp to the airlock with a smile. "You played that perfectly." he complemented.

She smiled at him. "Oh you're welcome." he doubled over as she punched him in the gut.

He held up his hand. "I deserved that." he said in a squeaky high pitched voice. "But can we please get back to the job at hand?" He asked his voice returning to normal. "Remember we have to get past the imperial blockade otherwise you don't get paid and I don't have to give your droid back."

* * *

"You owe me twenty credits." Hunter said walking up to Sabine and standing next to her.

"What exactly did he do?" Sabine asked looking at him, she wanted to asked but when ever she did she saw Kanan glaring at Lando, and Hunter literally let of waves of cold bone chilling energy.

"He sold Hera like slave." Hunter told her her eyes widened in shock than narrowed in anger.

"Here are your credits." she growled pulling out the money she owed, before she grabbed one of the many random parts around the ship turned around and threw it straight at Lando where it hit him the dead center of his head knocking him to the ground.

* * *

"It seems Sabine just found out what he did." Kanan noted from the front of the ship with a smile.

* * *

"How long do we have to listen to this guy?" moaned Ezra as the ship flew past the blockade.

"I could kill him if you wanted." Hunter offered and Zeb seemed to consider it.

But he shook his head. "Nah we got the imperials on us enough already we don't need to add murder to the list."

Hunter looked at him slightly insulted. "They would never find the body." he said feeling slightly defamed as if they would ever find evidence of foul play.

"Well in that case…"

"No." Sabine said stopping them, they looked at her in confusion wasn't this the girl who just an hour earlier beamed the guy in the head with a piece of metal possibly causing a concussion. "We still need him to pay us." oh there it was. "After that well~ how long would you need to get rid of the body two hours three?"

Honestly if he wasn't being so vague about his past with them he would accuse them of libel, as if it would take him more than twenty minutes to get rid of a body.

"Well my friends why don't I show you what I am having you smuggling?" Lando offered standing up.

"Sure." Hera nodded getting up. "You guys want to come?" she asked the others.

Everyone but Hunter nodded. "Not a chance you think I want to spend anymore time with Calrissian." Zeb and Ezra shrugged it was it a valid reason but their curiosity way out weighed their annoyance with Lando.

* * *

Hunter sat in the cockpit with Kanan when he heard a commotion coming from the lower levels. "Five creds it's either Ezra's or Zeb's fault?" he offered and Kanan scoffed.

"Suckers bet." it obviously one of those two's fault.

They heard the squealing of an animal and they turned around just in time to see the strange animal that the group had been chasing rapidly expand to a hundred times it's original size blocking the entrance way to the cockpit.

"Damn it! what's going on back there?!" Kanan shouted to Hera, by the Force was this what it was like to be her. Sitting up front flying while everyone else did crazy shavit in the back.  
"Zeb scared the animal causing to freak and well expand!" Hera shouted through the inflated animal.

"Well shrink it back down we are nearly at the blockade."

"We can't." Lando told them. "We have to wait for her to calm down."

"Well that's not happening anytime soon!" Kanan said as the sensor lit up and show several ships on their tail. "we got imperials on our tail brace yourselves!"

When the creature expanded it must have broken the signature modulator. "Move!" Hunter told him shoving him out of the pilot's seat. He grabbed the controls and made a hard left and stopping forward momentum on the ship for a moment causing TIE fighters to fly past.

Hunter smirked and shot forward on the tail of the ships. "What are you doing?!" Kanan asked you couldn't shot from the front you needed to go to the turrets to attack. He went down towards the planet and the TIE fighters broke off and turned around circling back from behind.

"They are right on top of us Hunter!"

"I see them." he said calmly with smirk. Than Kanan saw something that surprised him not the smirk but his eyes Hunter's eyes were always cold calculating looking for the best way to do what needed to be done but now they were full of joy and laughter. He was enjoying this, the chase, the thrill at the thought of possible death he was enjoying it.

Than he saw what Hunter was headed for he wasn't aiming for the planet, he was aiming for the star destroyer. "What are you doing?!"

"Making sure we won't be followed." as he approached the ship the turrets Immediately turned their attention to the rebel ship and began to open fire Hunter twisted the ship to the side letting two of the TIE fighters that were after them take the shots, leaving only a single one still flying which had been shot by one of the others.

As Hunter headed down to the surface of Lothal he looked at him in confusion. "What happened?" it should have taken about a minute for the turrets of the star destroyer to be able to fire.

"Star destroyers are pre programmed to open fire on certain rebel vessels in their system unless a counter code has been put in."

"Really?" Kanan asked how come they didn't know about this.

"Yeah the list is small it's unimportant ships like ours mainly as otherwise the rebels are too important and need to be captured or not big enough to notice. It seems ours was one of them." Kanan nodded made sense before he stopped.

"What do you mean 'it seems ours was one of them'? You didn't know?" Kanan looked at him like he was insane, he used a piece of random information applied it to their current situation with a guess and risked it all.

...huh maybe he fit in better than Kanan thought.

* * *

"...And along with your droid you get the two fuel canisters over there." Lando said point to two of about a dozen fuel canisters on the property. It may have cost him but it was worth it to keep his head. "So you can take your fuel and I can take my pig and everyone is happy!"

"Not so fast Calrissian!" Azmorigan called as he and about two dozen guards stepped out from behind cover.

"Azmorigan!" Lando exclaimed in shock. "But how did you get here, you wouldn't have been able to park your ship anywhere near by. Did you walk here? But you don't walk anywhere!" that was a fair point Azmorigan looked like he had never walked a mile in his life.

"You have no idea how far I will go to reclaim what is mine!" the jablogian growled pointing his blaster at Calrissian.

"What do you want?" Hera asked trying to settle this peacefully.

"I want my pig back, you as well as your entire crew as compensation for my poor feet! And lastly I want Calrissian's head on a platter!"

"No deal!" Hera responded almost immediately.

"Now Hera maybe we can consider that last one?" Kanan asked hopefully.

"No." Lando sighed in relief.

"Enough of this blast them!" Azmorigan ordered as he dashed for cover.

Hunter ducked behind one of the many crates and reached for his lightsaber. "Don't only if we have too!" Kanan warned him and he lowered his hand with a growl of annoyance.

"Sabine can I borrow a blaster!" Hunter called from behind cover, he didn't actually carry one on him, he should probably start doing that.

"Sure!" she answered reaching behind her and pulling out one of her spare blasters.

"Hey how come when I ask for one you say no?!" Ezra asked from his spot.

"Because I have seen the way you people treat your weapons and now way I am letting you near one of my masterpieces!"

Hunter rolled his eyes at the banter before he popped out of cover and nailed three goons in the chest within a second.

Leaving only the two Sabine had pinned down. "Not so fast!" Azmorigan said as he held a blaster to Zeb's back, who looked very sheepish. Not that Hunter could blame him his respect for the lasat had just dropped, because to let that thing get the drop on you was a disgrace to anyone. "Now we are going to negotiate new terms I kill Calrissian and the rest of you can go free."

"Done."

"Deal."

"I'll kill him for you." Ezra, Kanan and Hunter responded immediately.

Hera looked at the trio with exasperation, not that she could blame them she had been tempted to throw the smuggler out of the air lock a few times. "As tempting as that is...no deal." Kanan and Ezra slumped in disappointment and if one looked close they could see Hunter's shoulders droop slightly.

"Now we are going to-" the criminal was cut off as he was blasted off the ground as the Ghost's canons fired on him. Acting fast Zeb grabbed his weapon and aimed it at the jablogian.

"Now we are to discuss new terms." the captain of the Ghost growled.

* * *

 **Done that took way too long I only wrote like five hundred words this weekend**

 **And i skipped over the rest because nothing would change, also the reason Lando didn't try and screw them was because he was scared of Hunter, look at it this way I see a man like Lando easily knowing about the Inquisitors not Hands of the emperor but Inquisitors remember they are meant to be big and flashy showing off the power of the empire so he would know how deadly they were, so to him that either meant Hunter was good enough to kill one and take it's lightsaber or he was one himself and left the Inquisitorius which meant he was able to escape the others of his kind both means he is incredibly deadly.**

 **00\. Non C .Anon 00: thanks for pointing out the problem with chapter nine after i edited it I accidently put up a chapter of young justice Shazam but that would make a great April fools day prank post several chapters each in the wrong story and force people to figure out which is which.**


	11. Spark Of Rebellion

Hunter watch Ezra as he trained. "Ezra what form do you use?" he asked the Jedi padawan who gained a confused look on his face.

"Currently he has learned form one and I am starting to teach him form three." Kanan answered for his apprentice. "Why?"

"It doesn't seemed to fit him." Hunter told him. "He seems to be more of an aggressive fighter than anything else I think form four or five would suit him better."

Kanan sighed another failure on his part. "I don't know either of those forms." he admitted. "Most Jedi get a basic footing in each form before they choose one. I was leaning towards form three before my master died and I never learned any of the others."

"Well if you want I could teach him?" Hunter offered.

"Wait how do you know it if Kanan doesn't?" Zeb asked. "Didn't he train just as long as you did?" he was only a year or two younger than Hunter when the purge happened.

"My training was much harder than his."  
"So what you're saying he didn't try as hard as you?" Ezra said with a small glare and a slight tone of disbelief, Kanan slacking please it was more likely for the emperor to break out into corillian street dancing on galactic news.

"No the Sith are much crueler in their training, if you fail you die." well he couldn't argue against that one. "Because of this you are forced to learn at an incredibly rate to survive it's why many Jedi Knights were beat by Sith Acolytes. They don't philosophy and restraint like we do but rather any power is worth any price."

"You would not survive the training I went through, by the time two years had passed into my training I had mastered every form of lightsaber combat there was. The Emperor had no use for weakness. You would be dead in a month."

"Come on Ezra let me show you." he ignited his lightsaber and took the basic form four stance, "now copy me. One" he had his lightsaber in pointed stance instead of held in front like with form three. "Two...three. Legs farther apart!" he order and watched Ezra shift slightly to adjust his stance. "Good now again." Ezra went through the motions once more then he was moving at a fast pace. At the end of the day Ezra had the very basics of the form down, he wouldn't be taking on armies anytime soon but he was quick study.

"Trust the Force." Hunter told him side stepping his swing and smacking him on the back with his low powered lightsaber. "Your eyes can lie to you, your hearing can deceive you but the Force will do neither so long as you trust it."

Once more they began to fight but halfway through Ezra's fighting style became better and more refined. "There that's better, trust the Force and don't hesitate." Ezra attack with increased speed and Hunter noticed he wasn't listening too immersed in the Force. Soon he managed to force Hunter to actually try. "Good now time to take a break didn't you have something you wanted to watch about now?" he asked but Ezra pressed his attack, making Hunter's eyes narrow. "I said enough." but still he persisted. Hunter deciding to end this now twisted around Ezra in a swift motion and struck him on the back of the head knocking him unconscious.

"What happened at the end there?" Zeb asked, the kid had been doing alright then suddenly his skills went up a level and he started to attack with skill Zeb didn't even know he had.

"He immersed himself in the force and trusted it completely surrendering his senses."

"That's good." Sabine said before she looked at the two force users. "Right?"

"It's what every Force user does and now that he has he will start learning at a faster rate."

* * *

Slowly Ezra came too from getting knocked out. "How badly did I do this time?" he asked getting up.

"Not bad at all in fact you managed to last about twenty minutes." Kanan told him and the Padawan seemed proud up until he groaned when he tried to move.

"Yeah I can feel all of those twenty minutes." he moaned if this is what he felt like today he couldn't imagine what he would feel like tomorrow.

"Ezra! It's on!" Hera shouted from inside the ship and he remembered both his vision and the fact there was going to be a message today. He bolted up ignoring the soreness of his body and rushed into the ship.

" _This is senator in exile Gall Trayvis."_ Hunter's eyes narrowed so this was the supposed Senator in Exile these rebels could be very foolish if they thought the Emperor would allow anyone to publicly bad mouth his regime, no doubt he was a plant designed to find rebels and then either he or Mara would have come and removed them in a few months. Vader if he really wanted to send a message.

After the message played Hunter went to talk to Hera in private. "Why did you want to speak to me alone?" she asked.

"It is about Trayvis, he is a fake."

"Are sure?" Hera asked her eyes narrowing it would explain how he never vanished or was killed.

"Almost positive I grew up around the emperor and there is no way a random politician would be allowed to insult him and the empire for so long, he would have been killed long before now."

"Maybe he is good at avoiding them." Hera suggested trying to defend him, though she knew that most likely Hunter was right.

"No if he was that good he would have sent Vader after him. Trust me this man can not be trusted, he will come pretend to be a friend find out who is aiding you and then vanish claiming he has important places to be soon you would be tracked and any and all conspirators would be found out and taken out."

Hera sighed, "we can't say that without proof we need proof otherwise we are just making baseless claims."

"Me and Sabine could go and break into the communication tower, through there I could directly access imperial databases and find out the truth." he suggested, and Hera nodded.

"Do it, but don't tell the others I will say something came up." she ordered. "And keep an open comm with me at all times."

Hunter nodded, and exited the room. Once he was gone Hera sat down and sighed, it seemed everyone was their enemy nowadays.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Sabine asked when they got close to the tower.

"We wait for a distraction before we move than we go to the back door I have an override code but it will only work once after that the empire will erase it from their systems and it won't work anymore."

"What's the distraction?"

"Kanan and Ezra."

Sabine looked confused. "But I thought that they didn't know about this mission?"

"Oh they don't but do you really think those two will stay out of trouble?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point." she concede, there was no way those two were staying out of trouble.

They waited for a half an hour before suddenly a bunch of troopers ran out of the compound. Shouting about rebels at the old senate building. "Damn it!" Hunter cursed quietly before handing over the credits to Sabine, he thought they would take longer than that to get into trouble.

"You may have the Force but I have common sense." she smirked as she put the credits away before slipping on her helmet. "Now let's go."

Hunter slide his helmet on as well. "I don't get it how did they start trouble so fast they literally haven't even been there for five minutes?" Sabine laughed at his question.

"Please. Never underestimate those two's ability to get into trouble."

"Lesson learned." He laughed before jumping over a wall and pulling her up. He pointed to the back door that had three guards and of course they were slacking off. "See those guards if you can distract them I can jump up to the upper levels and enter through there." he said pointing at one of the balconies sticking out of the large tower. Which he might add was completely pointless it was communications tower not a beach resort.

"Won't the detectors see you coming." it was how they kept the tower safe from surprise attacks.

"No if I'm close enough the sensor shouldn't notice me."

Sabine slowly approached the three guards who were distracted play cards. "What are three doing!" she demanded in a commanding tone.

The guards not recognizing the voice but realizing they were in trouble tried to stand at attention only to stunned by Sabine before they could act. "All clear."

Hunter launched himself into the air landing silently on the platform. "I really need to get a jet pack." Sabine sighed, it make life so much easier.

" _I'm in."_ Hunter's voice came in over the comm. " _Let's see here Trayvis, yes he is on the side of the empire."_ Hunter sighed and Sabine understood it seemed like everyone was working against them. " _Shavit! They detected me get in now."_ the door opened and she rushed inside.

"I contacting Hera letting her know that Trayvis is a fraud." Sabine said as she rushed up.

* * *

Hera looked as she saw the supposed Senator in Exile pointing a blaster at the two of them. She held in a smirk as she heard Sabine's voice come in over the comm. " _Trayvis is working for the empire."_

"You are not are rebel you are nothing but a coward!" Hera said. "You think if the rest of the galaxy could _hear_ what a coward you were they would respect you?" she said emphasizing the word hear and hoping Sabine caught on.

* * *

Sabine realized what Hera wanted and ran into the room that control communications. "Hunter how many systems can you connect to from here?"

"Using an override code I could connect to half the empire why?"

"Good do it." she ordered as she began to hook her comm up to the systems.

"Done what now?" Hunter asked waiting to see her plan.

"This." she smirked pressing a button and across half the galaxy every imperial system was overridden with a live broadcast.

" _You think I am rebel, please I rout out rebels for the empire."_

" _Why Trayvis?" Ezra asked. "Why would you do this?"_

" _To find rebels and destroy them of course."_

" _And you care nothing for the lives lost in this witch hunt!" Hera asked._

" _Why should I my life is more valuable than theirs. And besides young Bridger it was your parents rebel broadcasts that gave us this idea."_ you could hear the sneer in his voice. " _They were so brave and foolish. Idiots nothing can stand against the empire."_

Nothing was for a moment before Ezra spoke again anger in voice. " _I can and will! I will fight the empire till my last breathe because unlike you I am not a coward!"  
_

" _Oh and what are boy?"_ the senator asked amused.

They heard the iconic snap-hiss of a lightsaber. " _I am a Jedi!"_ he growled.

* * *

Hunter looked out the window and saw several dozen stormtroopers coming towards the tower and he felt the presence of the Grand Inquisitor. "Sabine keep the broadcast going for as long as you can I will deal with the stormtroopers." he jumped out the window and landed with a force enhance thump that created a shock wave sending all the nearby stormtroopers back.

As soon as he was gone Sabine went to work despite what many believed there were cameras everywhere in the old senate building and if she could do this just right. Got it she smirked, two images were now on the screens across the galaxy one of Ezra holding his lightsaber against several stormtroopers and Trayvis the other of Hunter fighting against the stormtroopers and Inquisitor. Sabine than hijacked the frequency and began to send her own message. **"The empire would like you to believe that we are criminals and thugs but we are people fight against their tyranny, they would like to tell you that the Jedi are gone but they are still around and fighting strong!"**

Hunter was now engaged in battle with the inquisitor and it was easy to see that he was winning. In fact he was actively taunting him. "Come on now is the best the Grand Inquisitor can do?" he kicked the Inquisitor in the stomach before he twirled one of his lightsabers around and deflected a barrage of blaster bolts back the the stormtroopers. A large cannon rolled in and aimed at the tower hoping to take down the broadcast.

Hunter threw his arm out and halted the blast in midair. The surrounding stormtroopers backed up in fear. He stopped that blast with just his mind? What kind of powers did the Jedi hold?

 **"They want you to think they are invincible but they are flawed and weak cowards that bully their way out of trouble."**

Hunter threw his arm in the direction of the tank that fired the blast, the blast inverted it's direction and struck the tank. it exploded and sent a dozen stormtroopers flying from the force of the explosion.

"You believe you are powerful?" Hunter asked he stood tall but if you looked closely you could see his exhaustion, stopping that blast was not easy for him. "You are nothing but a coward only fighting those weaker than you to feel strong." the Inquisitor snarled and attacked Hunter with a flurry of blows designed to kill the boy but he either stepped out of the way or blocked them. "You are not powerful, you were just so weak that Vader never bothered to kill you when he stormed the temple." the Inquisitor was nearly mad with rage at this point, they both knew when the temple was stormed the weaker jedi were left for the clone troopers while Vader dealt with the masters. Not that Vader had any qualms against doing such things but rather the emperor deemed it more important for Jedi masters to be dealt with over half trained children, who would likely fall to the dark side anyway.

"Die!" the Grand Inquisitor snarled, attacking with a powerful blow and knocking one of his lightsabers out of his hand, but he over reached allowing Hunter to knock his lightsaber out of his hand and grabbed it. In one swift motion he removed the Inquisitor's left hand making him cry out in agony. It seemed seeing their commanding officer so badly injured actually snapped them out of their stupor and they began to open fire on him. Hunter set the Inquisitor's lightsaber to spin on it's own allowing him to block the blaster bolts alongside his own lightsaber. But he was quickly exhausting his previously refined style of blocking had become haphazard.

Sabine looked out the window and rushed into the weapons area of the tower and grabbed as the first sniper she saw and went back to the window and took aim. Pulling the trigger she frowned when she saw that she had hit the stormtrooper next to the one she was aiming for. Trust the empire to slack on their own weapon manufacturing. Adjusting for the poor scope and accuracy of the weapon, after a few shots she manage to start shooting straight again. She quickly began to fire into the crowd taking out as many troopers as she could once she had taken out about a dozen of them half of the remaining stormtroopers turned their weapons on her. That left only about two dozen to attack Hunter given that most of the stormtroopers had been taken out by deflected blaster fire. Hunter dashed into the crowd of stormtroopers and began to slice through them.

A powerful Force pushed knocked him and several stormtroopers to the ground, the remaining ones parted to show the Inquisitor, Hunter's discarded lightsaber in his one remaining hand hatred burning in his eyes. He drew power from his pain and the fear of his soldiers.

"DIE!" he roared throwing the lightsaber at the downed Force User. it flew quickly across the battlefield and Hunter was unable to defend himself just before it hit another lightsaber blocked. A blue lightsaber, and standing in front of Hunter was Kanan with his lightsaber held in a defensive stance. The Ghost came up from above and pointed it's weapon at him as well as Zeb pointing his blaster and a quick shot from behind showed that Sabine was also aiming for him. He looked around the battlefield and saw that all his soldiers were down and injured or worse dead. Realizing he was outgunned and outmatched he reluctantly retreated unaware that the entire fight had been broadcast across the galaxy.

* * *

And across the Galaxy the oppressed people began to fight back for the first time in years, the Imperial military found itself stretched thin for the first time in a decade, the entire galaxy had seen the message of rebellion. People who didn't see it or were unable to saw from their friends, rebels broadcast it to the systems beyond the reach of the communications tower and though the Empire tried to suppress the image it just became less obviously shown hidden among sites and secret videos that were put away when people came over. For the first time in fifteen years the people of the galaxy were reminded of the power of the Jedi of their skills and their fierce skills as warriors.

On a random planet in the outer rim a young teen with dark brown hair and fair skin saw the message. He smirked when he saw the message it seemed he knew where Vader was headed next there was no way after such open rebellion like that the emperor wouldn't send his dog there. He went to stand throwing a few credits onto the counter to pay for his meal, he left the bar and walked down an alley only to stop when he blocked by a large man with a blaster, he didn't need to look behind him to see the other two thugs coming up behind him.

"There is a toll to go through this alley a hundred credits so pay up or else." He threatened with a smirk. The kid in front of him was wearing a hood that obscured his face no doubt hoping it would make people back off but this guy knew a weakling when he saw one.

"Oh and what is the or else?" the young man asked with barely visible smirk.

"Or else we fill up with holes and see how long till you die." the thug said hefting his weapon and stepping closer.

Then faster than any of them could react the boy turned around and in a snap hiss a blue blade behead his two compatriots as the boy lunged for him his last thought was how terrifying the sickly yellow eyes were beneath his hood.

The boy sneered at the dead thugs around him, they were weak and he felt ashamed for having used his lightsaber on them. He headed for his ship with only a single thought get to Lothal and find the rebels no doubt if he did they would lead him right to Vader and he could finally have his revenge. 'I promise you father Vader will pay for killing you!' the teen thought with a snarl, using the Force to snap the neck of another thug who was planning on trying to rob him.

* * *

 **Done now who on earth could that that teen at the end be? Just kidding as I'm sure most of you have guessed it is Galen Marek aka star killer in this his father was killed by Vader but was never found so he grew up hating Vader wanting to kill him in revenge falling to the darkside in the process. Man i did not expect to deviate from Canon so much so fast but just so you know a lot of the stuff is going to remain the same.**


	12. Fanning The Flame

Ezra sighed in exhaustion as he finished helping one of the smaller towns on Lothal pushed the Imperials out of their town. At first when the message was sent many people were too scared to react to it, believing the rebels would be crushed almost as soon as they rose but after a week of the Empire being unable to stop the broadcasts thanks in part to their own deflector shield being put up around the tower to block it from orbital strikes. Meaning they had to attack from the surface and they were quickly shot down before they could close. All across the Galaxy chaos erupted the Empire was suddenly unable to use hyperspace routes as they were blocked by rebels both cells and governments that were done putting up with the Empire's cruel treatment of them.

But it wasn't just normal everyday people fighting against the Empire, the remaining Jedi had risen up as well. The fact that there ten thousand Jedi by the time of order sixty six and only a hundred survived didn't count of all the padawans and younglings who had survived. There were about twice as many padawans and younglings who survived many had fled and like Kanan stopped identifying as Jedi but much like Kanan they found themselves picking up their lightsabers once more to fight tyranny and the Sith. but perhaps the most inspiring image was of the Jedi master Rahm Kota someone who had never trusted the clones and had instead formed a militia of volunteers against the separatists because of this there were no clone troopers to attack him during order sixty six allowing him to escape. Like many other jedi he had gone underground though unlike them he had continued to fight in the shadows, pushing back against the empire. But when the message went out he realized that, the message alone would not be enough so for the first time in over a decade he fought in the eye of public, showing the skills of a Jedi master as he single handedly took down an imperial base that held over two thousand stormtroopers. And he did so in a very visible way, he walked up to the front gate a pair large iron doors that stood at thirty feet tall and used the Force to blast them open. He then proceeded to take over the entire base on his own.

The base was not only chosen to send a message but to also supply the growing rebellion with ships as soon as he took the base his men rushed in a began to remove the ships from the shipyard there was easily two hundred ships here including one star destroyer and that didn't count the all the TIE fighters in the star destroyer which number in the dozens.

As soon as the base was stripped dry the Jedi and his rebels vanished leaving a demolished base behind.

The image of the Jedi master destroying the gates of Imperial base was a powerful one that drew many to rebel.

Hera had been running past the blockade and delivering weapons fuel and anything that she could to her contact, and often came back with a Jedi. normally padawans who had survived the Purge. Currently there were twelve Jedi on the planet and as sad it was it was the largest gathering of Jedi in decade.

* * *

Ezra walked into the training room where the Jedi were practicing their skills after a nearly two decades of disuse, according to Hunter, Vader would come and most likely with several inquisitor and they needed to be ready to fight him off or at least flee.

Ezra had a hard time believing that Vader could be so powerful but he saw that several jedi had nearly collapsed in fear on hearing that they would confront Vader. He had even tried to argue that they shouldn't run from Vader and surprisingly Hunter agreed. According to him the galaxy could not see the Jedi fleeing like cowards from Vader but if they fought him and then retreated it would look more strategic, given Vader was also followed by the 501 Legion aka Vader's fist. But also that the Jedi had just reemerged from hiding if they vanished just as quickly faith in them would be lost, or if they were destroyed just as fast. They needed to gather all the remaining Jedi and reforge the order.

It had been two weeks after the broadcasts had started that the Jedi sensed it. It wasn't Vader but the Inquisitors. "Oh great so instead of fighting a rancor we are fighting a swarm of fefze!" Ezra exclaimed running a hand through his long locks.

"We need to fight to beat them and show we can win!" Sabine said, before she looked at the radar. "Are they coming to use or attacking the towns?" Sabine asked exhausted, she didn't know which was worse one would give them time to plan and prepare but at the cost of innocent lives or the direct attack where they had no time to prepare and would lose more defenders.

"They will attack us directly." Hunter said before pointing at several points on the map. "Most likely in any of these places, the Inquisitors are meant to be big and flash and show the power of the empire, if they let us decided when to fight it will make them look weak."

"How will they attack?" Kanan asked. "In a group or-"

"Divide and conquer." Hunter finished. "They were not trained to work together so they will split up and attack at once from different angles and force us to split up as well."

Ezra wouldn't deny that most of this went over his head, he was not trained in military combat and his only experience was fight against the empire with guerilla tactics. But he did know how guys like the Grand Inquisitor worked. "Wouldn't the Grand Inquisitor bring a few to fight with him at his side as a show of power?"

One of the rebel leaders who was there in hologram form scoffed. "Kid don't think they would weaken themselves like that to prove a point, these are highly trained professionals not schoolyard."

"He is right," Hunter said changing the map. "I won our fight no I did more than that I fight off his entire squadron and his heavy artillery and still managed to beat him. A man like him is driven in part by ego. He will want to show how powerful he is and he will do so by bringing his underlings with him to show how much better he is." Hunter stated making the rebel commander who spoke up flush in embarrassment.

It wasn't that he didn't respect the Jedi in fact he did greatly it was just he didn't approve of the recruitment of children, he understood people like Hunter who were trained by the emperor and had no childhood but people Ezra should be worried about the girl they like returning their crush or who they would find as a date for an upcoming dance not planning wars.

"Me, Zeb and Sabine will take the western side that is where the most troopers will land." Hunter said. "From there we will have two Jedi at each point with the others patrolling to make sure they don't sneak by us as well as back up who ever needs it.

"You're right that terrain favors their tactics best. But are sure you don't want any more men at the base?" the rebel commander asked. "including the jedi there is less than fifty men here." he pointed out.

"I think you underestimate the power of the Force General. Trust us this is all the numbers we need to win the battle." the general frowned but nodded, he had fought alongside a single Jedi in the past and he saw the tales of their powers were no exaggeration but fact, they were worth hundred good men at least maybe more.

* * *

Sabine was listen to chatter from the empire seeing if anything of use came up when she heard something that both infuriated her and broke her heart. " _Sabine is no member of clan Wren she is a rogue mandalorian much like that bounty hunter Boba Fett."_

She felt tears well up in her eyes but she also felt the urge for destroy something, luckily for her there were going to be a lot of somethings to destroy in a few hours.

"Sabine are you alright?" Hunter asked, and she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" she asked trying to keep from choking up.

"I was thinking that maybe your mother disowning you as a Wren might infuriate you."

You heard her didn't you I am a rogue mandalorian I am Ti dayn ijaat." she said slipping into mandalorian.

"So you not remember our code that _gar cuyir gotal de meg gar vaabir not meg adate sirbur?"_ he asked, stating a common mandalorian phrase that you are made by your actions not the words of others, he scoffed. "I thought you knew that I didn't think you were laandur." as soon as he said that she stood up with fire in her eyes.

"I am not delicate!" she growled that was possibly one of the worst insults to a Mandalorian woman.

"Than show it!"

"What do you know? Your family hasn't disowned you you don't have to worry about your parents disowning you!" she shouted in anger.

"I don't know my parents I became a mandalorian by right of combat!" she stopped right of combat, that meant he challenged a member of house Mars and beat them taking their status in the family.

"Who?"

"Zen Mars." he said and it took her a second to remember who he was.

"The former head of house Mars?" she asked, "you beat him but doesn't that mean you now lead house Mars?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. "I was beaten by the Emperor so does that mean he now leads them but it wasn't a one on one fight and I never formally challenged him. If I try and call them to fight for me it might backfire and have them join the empire right now they are remaining neutral." he sighed and headed for the door. "So Sabine if you want to prove you are mandalorian to your house for whatever reason, challenge your mother and take her place as head." with that he left and left behind a pensive Sabine, she liked to consider herself a true mandalorian so why did the opinion of those who by all rights betrayed her matter so much. By the code of mandalore they were all aruetii, traitors, she was sure the reason for her exile wasn't well known because house vizsla had already lost a lot of standing in the eyes of the other houses to find out they threw one of their own to wolves to saves themselves would destroy what little standing they had left.

She heard the sound of combat going on outside and realized that while she was lost in thought the battle had begun. She remembered what Hunter had said ' _I didn't think you were laandur.'_ she smirked time to show him how delicate she was.

* * *

Hunter sliced through half a dozen stormtroopers before he used one as a springboard to jump in front of a cannon and slice off the barrel of the tank. "Zeb get rid of those tanks!" he ordered.

" _I'm taking out as many as I can but I also have to cover your ass from the army of stormtroopers, I thought Sabine was supposed to do that!"_

"Forget about covering me I can watch my own ass you just focus on those tanks." he ordered, and Zeb reluctantly complied.

This form of combat actually favored his fighting style he was up close and personally and being surrounded on all sides helped, just by dodging enemy fire he took out his opponents as their own allies blaster fire would hit them. He twirled his lightsaber and sent a blast bolt right back at the enemy. He didn't bother to dodge as a blaster bolt flew by him hitting a stormtrooper a moment later several more followed and hit the stormtroopers. Soon they all started to look around for whoever was shooting at them, that distraction cost them as soon as their attention was off Hunter he was able to go back on the offensive. He rushed the nearest group of stormtroopers and began to cut them down. "It's about time you showed up." Hunter said as he cut down stormtrooper after stormtrooper, he loved this, fighting for his live the constant threat of death if for no other reason this was why he could never be a Jedi he loved combat for too much.

" _Yeah I realized without me you were dead meat."_ Sabine said over the comm having finally joined the battle.  
"You know I think this is your first real battle isn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

"True enough but I doubt you have been on many battle fields either." most of their fighting against the empire was guerilla fighting tactics but this was an outright battle field from the times of the galactic civil war.

"Do you know the chant?" she asked slightly eager.

"Of course don't insult me, but this battle is your first I believe you should have the honor."

She smirked and jumped down on to the battlefield and began to chant. **Oya'cye**

 **Kyr'am**

Hunter joined in. " **Mare'cye**

 **Darasuum**

 **Oya! Oya!"** they chanted as they broke the imperial attackers guard and forced them to retreat. As their tanks were gone and zeb was now opening fire on just the Imperial soldiers their numbers had taken a major hit and what had started off with an entire battalion of two thousand soldiers and now they were retreating with less than a hundred.

* * *

 **done finished expect the major confrontations to come soon this is the equvialant to a season finale arc.**


	13. Fall Of The Inquisitorius

_**Dar'manda mean soulless it is feared among the mandalorians because it also means without honor and untrust worthy, to be called one is the greatest of insults among the mandalorians.**_

* * *

" _The western side is clear!"_ one of the coordinators said as the remaining Stormtroopers retreated.

"What was up with that chanting?" Ezra asked and Kanan shrugged as he cut down another stormtrooper.

"I don't know I have never heard it before."

" _It's a mandalorian battle chant it is normally sung before battle."_ Sabine said, still sounding a bit excited from being able to perform the chant, it was frowned upon to use it in any other scenario other than outright battle, though it was known to be used by spectators during a duels to the death. Plus most mandalorians would wait their whole lives for a battle like this, a few brave warriors against an army? It was something out of the old tales of the original warriors of mandalore and to actually win!

Hunter then spoke up to Sabine. " _su aalar emuurir a dar'manda?" still feel like a soulless one?_

" _Nayc. vor entye burc'ya." no. thank you friend._ she responded with a small smile giving him a grateful nod.

" _Kih'parjai."_ he said with a smirk and she laughed while he may have said no problem that phrasing also meant small victories.

" _Bid bu'bi'ha ni be er cuyir a parjai?"_ she asked with a raised eyebrow but a small amused smile.

" _Ganar gar ganar a bu'barlagir ti a mando dala a'yaou?"_ he retorted and she laughed conceding the point.

"Could you two please stop flirting in gibberish?" Zeb asked with a rolling of his eyes. "It's giving me a headache."

"If it's gibberish how are we flirting?" Hunter asked amused slipping back into basic.

"Because shut up kid."

Suddenly every force user on the planet felt several dark presences descend to the battlefield. "The Inquisitors!" Ezra called readying his lightsaber. "Ha! I was right he did bring some underlings with him." Ezra gloated to nobody.

"Ezra…" Kanan began in warning and the boy sighed and stopped talking.

With him were two dark side users the fifth brother and seventh sister. According to Hunter's report on the Inquisitorius.

"Question?" Sabine said looking out at the four Inquisitors attacking their position. "How come we keep getting the most of everything?"

"They realize we are bigger threats than everyone else?" Zeb suggested readying his cannon he would like to see this guys pull that trick Hunter did with cannon blast from before.

"Sounds about right." Hunter agreed.

 _"Not a chance we got the their boss which means they think we are a bigger_ _threat."_ Ezra disagreed jokingly, trying to calm his nerves.

 _"Can we get any back up over here?"_ Kanan asked they were out number and dealing with the most powerful inquisitor of them all.

" _Sorry Kanan all the other Jedi and soldiers are busy covering the other fronts."_ Kanan cursed he should have taken that offer for reinforcements.

" _Don't worry about it."_

"Hera? Where are you?" Kanan asked casting an eye around looking for the Ghost.

" _On my way back and I brought some back up. Just hold them off for as long as you can."_

"Alright, Gunners try and keep them apart so we can fight them one on one!" Kanan ordered and the mounted weaponry shifted and began to fire at the Inquisitors the Grand Inquisitor was separated from his two underlings as the blast caught them off guard and knocked them back, he growled weaklings.

He lunged forward and ignited his double bladed lightsaber and began to attack. Kanan blocked him and Ezra began to taunt him hoping to throw him off balance. "Man in the last six months you have lost three lightsabers that is sad, I mean how awkward that must be walking to Vader and asking for a new one because yours broke. Did you tell him you lost it or did you pretend you didn't know what happened?" Ezra taunted and the Grand Inquisitor growled and began to increase the ferocity of blows all while still blocking any strikes from Ezra. "Ezra stop taunting the person who gains power from rage." Kanan ordered barely managing to hold back the blade from beheading him.

"Oh stop trying to be brave." the Inquisitor mocked. "'So long as we don't show fear he can't beat us.'" the Grand Inquisitor laughed. "Oh please you reek of fear." he said slamming his lightsaber into Kanan's breaking his guard quickly following up to guard break with a kick to the chest before he spun out of the way of another blast from the Gunners. "you know you can't win this isn't the rise of Jedi this is the last stand of Jedi because after this there will be none left to fight."

The Force cried out in warning to Ezra at the last second as he ducked under the blow of the Seventh Sister, it seemed the two other inquisitors had survived and were ready to fight once more. Another shot from the cannons hit the ground and the Grand Inquisitor snarled. "You two deal with the Jedi I am dealing with those insects." Without another word he launched into the air and began to make his way to the gunners.

"Time to die Jedi." the sister snarled igniting her lightsaber.

"I am going to enjoy this." the brother agreed.

Ezra smirked. "You know that might have been intimidating if I hadn't just seen you fly through the air like a ragdoll from a cannon." Kanan chuckled while the Inquisitors snarled at him.

"DIE!" the sister growled but Kanan blocked her and Ezra shot her with his blaster causing her to stumble, before Kanan could deal the finishing blow the fifth Brother attacked. When Ezra tried to attack an opening he left the Seventh Sister blocked him. Soon all four were fighting each trying to killed the other. But one thing was clear Hunter was right they could not work together, for every time they ended up saving each other the Inquisitors just as often got in each other's way.

* * *

The Ghost flew in over head dropped something right on top of them. It took a second for Kanan to realize it was a person. They landed with grace that could only be achieved by a force user ignited a pair of twin lightsabers, similar to Hunter only instead of red it was white. When the dust settled for a second Kanan thought he was looking at Master Shaak Ti only to quickly realize it wasn't, in fact it kind of looked like. "Ahsoka Tano!" he gaped no one knew what happened to her once she had left the order, rumors had run wild from she had joined the sith, to she was secretly seeing Anakin Skywalker her former master, to she had eloped with a clone trooper.

"In the flesh." she smirked back at the younger Jedi. "now why don't you two go deal with the Emperor look alike while I deal with the Wannabe Darth Vader and discount Ventress." the two Inquisitor snarled at her.

"We will teach you to respect your betters!" the female Inquisitor growled and Ahsoka laughed mockingly.

"If master Obi-wan couldn't teach me manners what makes you think you can?" she asked with a smirk and Ezra looked at Kanan.

"I like her." Kanan chuckled and nodded it was no secret at the temple that Ahsoka's smart mouth often got her into trouble and it only got worse once she became Skywalker's apprentice.

The Inquisitors attacked Ahsoka but she blocked them and twisted around the seventh sister's lightsaber and kicked her away before she attacked the Brother in a flurry of blows disarming and sending him flying."Would you two ladies like to have tea time or are you going to stop the guy who has clearly never heard of dental hygiene?" she asked them before she blocked a strike from the Seventh sister. "A for effort kid." she teased before turning around and cutting off the bottom half of her lightsaber and cutting across her leg making her drop to one knee. In a swift move Ahsoka ended her before she blocked another strike.

Seeing she had this handled the two went after the dark Jedi who had just destroyed two cannons.

* * *

Hunter blocked a strike from two of the Inquisitors and kicked one in the stomach. There were only three left after Sabine had taken out the first one with a well placed detonator. The third one was now trying to kill Sabine but several months of helping train a Jedi gave her a distinct advantage against a dark Jedi who was used to his opponents running in fear.

"Come is this really the best you can do?" Hunter asked, "we weren't even expecting much just you know someone who could properly hold a lightsaber." the nearest Inquisitor snarled and activated his automatic lightsaber which began to spin. Hunter scoffed and slammed his lightsaber into the double bladed lightsaber the force of his blow threw the Inquisitor off balance and before he could recover Hunter sliced off his arms quickly followed by his head.

"I suppose that was to much to ask of someone who can't even spin it on his own. Does it wipe for you guys too?" the second one snarled and began to activate his blades spinning function but to his surprise Hunter caught the blade with his own stopping it from spinning. "Come fight me like a real warrior not a coward." the Inquisitor tried to catch him with the bottom blade but it was blocked by his other lightsaber. Suddenly the Inquisitor felt a burning sensation in his chest looking down he saw a red blade sticking out of his chest.

As the Inquisitor collapsed bonelessly to the floor. Hunter called the lightsabers of the Inquisitors to him. "Starting a collection?" Sabine asked as she walked over holding her the arm she broke beating the Inquisitor.

"Why not _ch'at to van'vin't ch'tra to bekavcah." to the victor go the spoils._ He said with smile. "Are you telling me that you have never kept something from an opponent you have beaten." he asked looking directly at the shock-whip she just used to beat the Inquisitor. She got it off a Zygerrian slaver by beating her and freeing the slaves she had.

"Fair point but in that case." she reached out and grabbed the lightsaber of the Inquisitor she just beat from him. "This is mine."

"Be careful don't want to lose an arm." he warned seriously, a lightsaber blade was weightless meaning only the most skilled could wield them.

An explosion went off in the distance and Hunter focused his senses on it. "Kanan and Ezra are fighting the Grand Inquisitor I am going to help!" he called to her as he ran off to go help.

* * *

He entered through a lower level and saw a hole in the ceiling sensing the Inquisitor he jumped down it. Landing he ignited his lightsaber and looked around for the Inquisitor.

When he found him he was shocked the Grand Inquisitor was once again missing a limb this time his robotic one. "Here to kill me?" the broken Inquisitor asked.

"Why would I do that you are broken and defeated?" Hunter asked not lowering his lightsaber.

The Inquisitor let out a pained chuckle. "Oh trust me nothing you could do would come close to comparing to what He will do to me for failing."

"Vader? He is on he way isn't he?" Hunter asked, and the Inquisitor gave a small nod.

* * *

Mara walked quickly down the hallway to the throne room. Once she entered she took a knee and bowed before him. "Yes my dear?" the Emperor asked kindly.

My lord may- may I talk to please?" she requested.

The Emperor stood from his throne and walked down to her motioning for her to stand as he did so. "Come walk with me." he said gesturing to the door. She rose and fell into step behind him. "I already know what you wish to speak about Mara."

"My brother," she rarely asked for anything but in this case she nearly began to beg. "Please let me go and speak to him? I'm sure I could convince him to return."

The emperor sighed and stopped in front of a door seemingly random door, opening it revealed a sitting room. Gesturing for her to enter and at the same time destroying any listening devices that had been placed in the room. "My dear I am sure you could convince you brother to come back." he said agreeing with her. "He loves you more than anything, shown by the fact that he still risks capture just to speak with you. But there was something about your brother that I wished to keep secret but I see now I must tell you."

* * *

Hunter smirked down at the Inquisitor. "Good." he nodded. "The emperor will be pleased to know everything's going according to plan."

* * *

 **SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS! That is right he never betrayed the Emperor he is just infiltrating the rebellion. MUWahahaha soon his friendship with the rebels will begin to tear at him will he chose those he has fought and bled beside or his sister and the Emperor a cruel tyrant. Those who have always trusted him and have been honest or one who has always lied to him and forced him to prove himself over and over again. Who knows¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯ not you! :P**

 **also the difference between hunter's mocking and Ezra's is clear, Ezra will mock anything and everything just to annoy you, Hunter on the other hand will target sore points to make you sloppy like the fact that Inquisitors aren't real force users but bastardized versions of them.**


	14. Loyalty

The Inquisitor's eyes widened as he heard Hunter's confession to still be serving the Emperor, then he started to chuckle. "The old bastard really does prepare for everything." he said dropping any respectful tone he had when talking about his superiors he was dying what were they going to do kill him faster. "He really is paranoid if he is worried about some children with Force abilities."

Hunter shook his head. "You really think he trusted you with the truth. There is more to the prophecy than just that the children of the Force shall gather. What is missing is that _one born of those who served the order of light will rise to topple the throne of Sith and shatter their empire."_

"So he sent his Hand to find the one who will kill him. Does he really think he can stop a prophecy from coming true?" he knew the emperor was arrogant but as one of the few people who knew who Darth Vader really was, he also knew that when you tried to stop a prophecy you normally just set it into motion. Not that Vader had told him but in his quest to find Yoda he came across a conversation between the two about a vision he had of someone he cared about dying in childbirth, it wasn't hard to put two and two together, rumors could run rampant at the temple and most Jedi barely paid the guards any mind. Instead of humanizing the sith lord it made him fear him even more this man tore down an order of powerful Force users that had stood for thousands of years all for one being.

Hunter glared. "Prophecies have been broken before maybe not always for the better but they have been broken."

"Oh touch a nerve have I? What kind of vision have you seen mass death? Worlds destroyed? The dead rising?" the Inquisitor mocked, before he actually began to consider what he may have seen. "So what did you see? Your own death?" he asked before shaking his head. "No you don't fear death it's not the death of the emperor otherwise you wouldn't care what I say, you most likely want to prove fate can be broken so that you can save whoever you die, so then that only leaves your sister Mara Jade." Hunter looked surprised and the Grand Inquisitor laughed. "You think I don't know about the Hands of the Emperor I know about all of you." Hunter rolled his eyes and began to get ready to cut the Inquisitor down. "Oh you think I am lying about the other hands enter the code alpha, delta, quasar, nine, twelve and you will see the truth." the sounds of footsteps running towards them echoed down the hall and Hunter acted using the Force he pulled the Inquisitor towards him and impaled him on his lightsaber making it seem like he was defending himself rather than the cold blooded murder that it was.

"Why did you tell me all of this?" The Inquisitor asked as he felt his life fade away.

"I suppose I wanted someone to know that I had pulled of the greatest feat of infiltration in decades." it surpassed even the Emperor's tricking of the Republic because even with all of them knowing of his past, what he had done and how he used the Force he still managed to convince them all that he was on their side and even managed to become a rallying symbol for the Jedi.

"Well than let me tell you something in turn." the Inquisitor leaned forward and whispered something into his ear.

"Why tell me this?" Hunter asked and the Inquisitor gave a savage grin that showed his dark side tendencies. "It won't change anything."

"Because," he coughed as he began to fade away unable to maintain himself even with the Force. "If I am going to die by the Hand of the Emperor I am going to bite that Hand in the process." he let out a laugh before the last of his life left him and he stopped using the Force to push on a bit longer.

Moments later crew of the Ghost rushed in. "what happened?" Zeb asked seeing the dead Inquisitor.

Hunter stood with his back still facing them, focusing he called up the mask of Hunter Mars and pushed Hunter Jade to the back. There was no real difference between the two except where their loyalties laid, and small things like the phrasing of a word could give away your cover. "He tried to kill me but I got to him first."

Ezra looked at the Inquisitor in surprise. "Missing a hand, without a lightsaber and falling over a hundred stories and he still was able to fight man am I glad I didn't have to face him alone."

Kanan put a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "So am I." he said with a small smile that made Ezra beam at Kanan.

"Vader is on his way here." Hunter said brushing past them. "And trust me when I saw we can't beat him as we are now."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." a Togruta stepping forward, Hunter's eyes widened.  
"Ahsoka Tano." he said in shock, she was one of the best Force Users even before the purge, she was one of the empire's most wanted, yet strangely Vader was never passionate about hunting her as he was with most former Jedi.

"I see my reputation proceeds me." she smirked.

"Okay seriously who are you and why are you such a big deal!?" Ezra asked finally exploding everyone was treating her like she was some kind of Jedi Master. "I mean I can't be the only confused here right?" he asked looking around.

"True I don't see why she is such a big deal." Zeb said.

"I think I remember something about her fight Pre Vizsla." Sabine said, trying to remember where she had heard that name.

Ahsoka snorted. "Yeah I remember that little wannabe Jedi killer. So dramatic, he was a major drama queen." Sabine coughed at the fact she called one of the deadliest Mandalorians in the last hundred years a drama queen.

"I think you are exaggerating a bit." Sabine said she may not have like the guy but he was one of the most cunning mandalorians to ever live.

"Oh really?" Ahsoka asked raising an eyebrow. "Almost every time that guy lit that weird lightsaber he went a long winded speech about Honor and victory and on and on, he just would not shut up." she complained. "I mean I have met a lot of people who liked long winded speeches both friends and foes but he was just so whiny after a while, coming across less as a strong warrior and more of a whiny brat who was mad that he was put in the corner."

Sabine tried not to let that image enter her mind of the leader of house Vizsla throwing a temper tantrum because he was forced to sit in the corner. "Gods." she moaned there went her pride in her people.

"Don't worry he was actually very skilled he managed to give Darth Maul a challenge which is impressive considering he took on two jedi at the same time and nearly won killing the Master before being finished by the apprentice." Ahsoka said trying to comfort the girl seeing the dismayed look on her face.

"Look this catching up is fun and all but I would like to remind you we have DARTH VADER coming!" Hunter shouted losing his composure for a moment. No one but the Emperor and the now dead Inquisitor knew of his true allegiance and Vader would not hesitate to kill him. Hell he might go out of his way to kill him and though he might not fear death that didn't mean he wanted to die.

"Come on we have like a dozen Jedi here how dangerous could he be?" Ezra asked not knowing the dangers of Darth Vader and his endless rage for the Jedi.

"Ezra, Vader is to Force users what Force users are to normal people. It only takes one to completely destroy hundreds." Kanan said he remembered that dark presence he felt, it only once before on the planet where he lost his master just after he had fled that wave of dark power that rippled across the galaxy.

"He was the one who stormed the Jedi temple and destroyed the Jedi." Hunter said. "He killed them with complete ease, even the most powerful of them all fell before him." if there was one being whose wrath he feared above all else it was Vader's, the emperor may have been more powerful but Vader was for more ruthless. The Emperor would always chose the flee and live if he was going to die, he would get revenge later for the defeat but he valued his own life to much to risk it in a fight where he could lose. Vader on the other hand would die to achieve victory, to destroy he enemy. If it cost him his life so be it, but he would not yield.

"Go prepare, when he comes we will have to fight or we will die." Hunter said, some of them may be able to sneak past the blockade but it would project weakness and the crew of the Ghost would not leave they would rather stand and fight than give in and run. They threw everything in with this statement and they would not leave without a fight. Their best hope was fight Vader realize how far out of their league they were and flee before he killed them all. Grim yes but the truth, the odds of all them making it out of here alive were slim to none.

* * *

He thought back to his earlier revelation to the dying Inquisitor and his last words. Those few simple words forced him to look at everything differently he knew the man was not lying but that could just mean he believed he was telling the truth after all he was a former Jedi, his past bias may have influenced him.

He remembered the day Mara proved her _loyalty_ to the emperor. To this day it infuriated him.

" _Mara!" a much younger Hunter called. "What happened earlier?" he sensed her having sex with someone the target she was after. He knew what it felt like of course it sent waving through the Force._

" _I completed my mission." she said looking at him confused a look which he returned._

" _What do you mean you slept with the guy?" he asked who she slept with was none of his business he didn't really care. He raised to understand everyone has needs and that things like waiting for love were just foolish. So he didn't expect her to wait until she got married but she was only fifteen! Still illegal on many worlds. Plus she said she completed the mission but he heard the Emperor tell her that that man was the target._

" _That was my mission to prove my willingness to do anything for the emperor." she said, slipping into her Hand mentality something she rarely did around Hunter._

 _An angry wave of the Force erupted from Hunter. "How dare he?! He has no right to question your loyalty."_

But if he had conditioned her than she would have believed it was necessary. He thought back to the those words again. _The Emperor's training to resisted forming attachments is merely opening your mind to his will._ A part of him wanted to deny it he could think against the Emperor, hate him why would he be able to do that if he had been conditioned. Against his will an old memory came up back when he was being trained.

" _Do not rely on Jedi mind tricks against even untrained Force sensitives." the Emperor warned._

" _But why not master? I am sure many of them quite weak willed." Hunter asked._

" _Every being in existence fights against being controlled their force presence rebelling against being controlled. The strong willed can ignore the suggestion but even the weak willed own's force presence slowly erodes at the control. Even if it takes years it will break._

Hunter knew he was powerful not quite at the level of Vader or the Emperor but he was still more powerful than most at the level of some Jedi Masters the only thing he was lacking was experience and knowledge, he needed to refine he skills. He realized that yes the inquisitor was telling the truth about the emperor, but the question remained does it matter? If Mara lives all because they were loyal to the Emperor and his vision is averted doesn't that mean it was worth it. Everything has a price and if the price of Mara's life is his loyalty than so be it.

* * *

 **Done so yes while he doubts the emperor more now he is still willing to fight for him because of his sister. And that is Hunter's weak point, that is Harry Potter he will do anything for those he loves no matter what.**

 **Before people start bitching about how he isn't immediately against the emperor now after finding out he and his sister have being mentally conditioned. Remember he was raised to believe the ends justify the means and he cares far too much for his sister to let her be in danger because he desires independence he will be completely loyal to the emperor if it means saving his sister.**


	15. Waiting

Hunter and many Jedi sat in meditation waiting for Vader they knew he was coming they could all sense it. They were trying to banish their fear, for it would weaken them in the fight to come. The light side was all about serenity being the at peace even when everything was going to hell, to be the calm in the storm, while using the dark side was the exact opposite it was about being the storm which carried the risk of being swept up and destroyed. It was why the dark side was easier to gain power from, all you had to do was stop yourself from being swept up, which was much harder than it seemed and most darksiders went insane or killed themselves. It was why the few that didn't were so powerful.

Hunter was not really light or dark he was near the eye of the storm close enough to not be swept away but not so close he didn't risk it.

He opened his eyes when he felt the emotional turmoil of someone nearby and saw several of the non Force using soldiers were on the verge of a panic attack including Sabine surprisingly.

"What's the matter?" he asked Sabine.

She looked at him in surprise before blowing out a puff of air. "You know that whole emotion sensing thing you Jedi got is really annoying." she said even Ezra was getting a knack for it and it was kind of annoying for them to just be able to tell when they were have emotional troubles and just appear to try and help them with it.

"I'm-" he began to rebuke her statement but she interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, not a Jedi." she smiled, Hunter put out a gruff exterior but it was only because he was trained to never trust anyone. She had seen his guard slowly lower around them the last few months he had been with them, she doubted he even noticed. When he first showed up he rarely talked to anyone outside a mission, but now he was actively engaging in conversation. Admittedly he normally insulted at least one person per conversation but baby steps.

"So what's bothering you?" Hunter asked sitting down next to her.

"The upcoming battle." She admitted, it wasn't like it could be anything else. "I just feel so helpless being forced to wait and cowering in fear of one man." she knew he was deadly if only because the fact that so far everyone who heard he was coming here paled immediately.

"Most people have trouble understanding, but even though Vader is weaker now than when he stormed the temple, he is still the second most powerful being in the galaxy." Hunter tried to explain. "He is ruthless, cunning, and his men are the best around. They aren't these half assed trained stormtrooper that couldn't hit the side of a star destroyer." Vader did not tolerate any of his soldiers have less than perfect scores, he took the best of the best of the best. Those who were top of their class in a class full of people who were top of their class.

"But the guy is mostly machine now stronger and more durable than before shouldn't he be more dangerous? If he isn't as dangerous as he was before then how dangerous could he be?" she had seen mandalorians with cybernetics and they were normally a lot deadlier than their normal counterparts, and General Grievous managed to kill Jedi while being just like Vader.

"Maybe physically." Hunter conceded. "But you have trouble understanding without his flesh and blood his connection to the Force has been greatly diminished, and much of what he has left is used to keep him alive." Hunter never understood why his master let him know such things, perhaps he was hoping that if someone exploited those weaknesses, Vader would become more powerful by overcoming them. After all a weak sith was a dead sith and his master still had use for him.

"He hunted down and killed most if not all of the Jedi masters who survived the purge. The only one who is alive Rahm Kota the last known jedi master alive, and while powerful he is nothing compared to the greats, like Mace Windu, Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Aayla Secura, and most certainly not even close to Yoda.

"So what I am useless?" She asked, she felt so helpless, it was only now she was realizing that while skill for a normal person a Force user would barely pay her a passing thought. She had assumed that the Inquisitor ignored the crew because his mission was the Jedi but now she realized he just didn't consider them a threat.

Maybe he was right, they never even managed to slow him down. It was always Kanan, Ezra or Hunter who did all the fighting against him. Hell even Ezra who before he started to use the Force could barely keep up with a single storm trooper only managing to stay ahead of them because he knew the streets better. But afterwards, his skills shot through the roof. He was already a match for her, she only ever won their fights now because of her greater experience. Hell she barely managed to take down one of the lower inquisitors and according Kanan and the other Jedi they were basically mindless berserkers. Driven mad by the darkside. She couldn't imagine keeping up with someone so powerful and dangerous that the most powerful inquisitor would rather fall to his death than face his fury.

"Sabine you took down an inquisitor." Hunter said, wondering if she understood how impressive that was. "That takes skill."

"But not enough to be useful against Vader apparently." She shot back angrily.

"Sabine most of here aren't useful against vader. Beside me and Ahsoka most wouldn't even give him a challenge and at best I could make him put some effort into killing me." Hunter admitted. "To be honest our best chance against him is to attack fast and stay ahead of him. He is powerful but slow. Hopefully if we manage to weaken him enough ahsoka can beat him back long enough for us to escape." Sabine looked at him in surprise.

"You really don't believe we can beat him?" she asked.

"No Vader has faced down far greater numbers of Jedi with more skill than half train padawans." he said bluntly, and Sabine suppressed a laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"You really do not believe in being optimistic do you?"

"An optimist is an idiot who smells the flowers when there is nothing but crap." Hunter said.

"I would hate to see you as a motivational speaker. 'You can't win give it's pointless.'" she said in joking manner similar to how he spoke. Hunter was about to respond before he saw the lightsaber hilt on her hip.

"Figure it out yet?" He asked with an amused smile.

It took a second for Sabine to realize what he was talking about and when she did; she scowled. "Not a word, you need magic to figure this thing out." she grumbled, no wonder House Vizsla never made another darksaber. It wasn't because it would be disrespectful of legacy of the original darksaber, by trying to make a replacement after they lost it rather than reclaiming it. It was because they couldn't figure out how to make another one.

"Yeah it's called the Force." Hunter said with laugh. Sabine grumbled and began to walk off, but not before saying.

"You know if you laughed and smiled more a lot more people would be friends with you. It makes you seem more grounded when you do so." Hunter rolled his eyes, if you cared about what people thought of you than you would never make it anywhere in life and he said as much to her but she just laughed. "If no one cares about you in the end than what exactly did you do with your life?" Hunter frowned and said nothing.

* * *

Ezra was in a similar situation to Sabine; worried about the upcoming fight and his master sensed it. "Ezra what is the problem?" Kanan asked taking a seat next to him. They were on top of the communication center and Ezra was sitting on the edge looking out over at Lothal.

"It's nothing." he said dismissively only for Kanan to give him a look, that said he didn't believe him. "It's just I guess I'm scared." he admitted reluctantly, on the streets admitting fear was a one way ticket to pain. So while he may have grown up and moved from there, old habits and all that what not.

"Ezra fear is natural, but don't let it control you." Kanan said putting a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

But Ezra still wasn't convinced. "But why do we have to stay, we know he is coming I'm sure we could escape before Vader arrived."

Kanan shook his head. "Ezra I" he took a deep breath and sighed. "The Jedi have been running for long enough, there comes a point where running stops being the smart thing to do so we can fight back later and starts being the actions cowards who are too afraid to stand up from themselves."

"But you said that Vader stormed the temple killed all of the Jedi masters who remained! How are we supposed to beat that?"

"Together Ezra." he pointed out to the small town that could be seen just on the horizon. "Tell me what do think will happen to that town if we leave?"

"The empire would follow after us, maybe leave a bunch of stormtroopers to make sure no one gets any ideas but otherwise they would be to focused on catching us." He guessed, that was what normally happened.

"No." Kanan said slowly shaking his head. "This isn't the actions of a few people speaking out against the empire. We broke into one of their main facilities and took over, sent a message of rebellion across the galaxy and defeated them in front of the entire galaxy. They would glass the planet." Ezra looked up in horror, Glassing a planet was an absolute solution. Something even the empire had done only on four occasions.

"What but why?!"

"To send a message." Kanan said. "To let the galaxy know rebellion will not be tolerated and that it is a foolish mistake." he looked back out to the horizon with a hard look in his eyes. "I have been running for so long I honestly forgot how to stop for a while."

"What made you remember?" Ezra asked hoping he could find inspiration there as well.

Kanan smirked in amusement. "A stubborn little brat who wouldn't leave me alone." he said tussling Ezra's hair. He stood up. "Even if I die here if take down Vader, if I tell the galaxy the Empire is not unstoppable, get people to remember what it was like before the Empire and fight back against them. Than it would be worth it a hundred times over." Kanan said before walking off. Ezra got up to follow him when they both stopped as a cold chill went down their spines, and they swore for a moment they heard a strange hissing noise, like someone breathing through a respirator.

"Vader." Kanan muttered looking out over the horizon. "He's here."

On the other side of the planet a small imperial ship landed, but inside wasn't any stormtrooper or inquisitor no it was a dark lord of the sith. It Darth Vader the most infamous Jedi killer in history and he just found the largest gathering of Jedi in decades.

* * *

 **Done so we get some character development this chapter. I hate how we never see sabine or Ezra deal with the fact that suddenly they are part of a war effort. Not just causing inconveniences for the empire but actively fight against them. It has always bothered me.**


	16. Battle of Lothal

Sabine felt cold shiver that went down her spine moments before Vader came into view, it was an unnatural chill one that she had only felt once before to a _much_ lesser degree when Ezra had gotten angry over his parents. But that was warm summer breeze compared to what she felt now. A cold angry chill that promised only death. Every fiber of her being was telling her to run hide, cowering in a corner, beg for mercy, anything to get away from this feeling.

She looked to the side and saw all force users shiver only for a moment before a look of steel came into their eyes and it almost seemed like they responded, a wave of warmth coming from the jedi seemed to be emitted, meeting and pushing back Vader's wave of cold. As one they all drew their lightsabers and ignited them.

As soon as Vader came into range the remaining cannons on the tower turned and fired on Vader. But he didn't slow down his walk in the slightest with a single gesture he diverted all the blasts to the side. It was only than she realized that the stormtroopers that landed with him and their scouts saw earlier were gone. Most likely left behind to begin taking back the various towns in the area luckily they had planned for that and left several Jedi in a few towns on the way here to push them back. Those who couldn't help in the fight against Vader, as they were more passive user of the Force rather than active healers more than fighters. Before the cannons could fire again Vader held up a single hand and made a fist as one all the high powered cannons were reduced to pieces of scrap.

Vader finally stopped a few hundred yards away from them than he spoke despite the distance they could all hear him as if he was speaking right in front of them. "Tell me where Obi-wan Kenobi is and I will make your death painless. Deny me and I will make you wish for death a thousand times before I grant you such a mercy." feeling of surprise spread through the Jedi, Kenobi was alive! That had a revitalizing effect on every Jedi there and the oldest one a human woman stepped forward.

"Even if we knew not a single one of us would tell you traitor!" she spat at the sith lord. "You were once a Jedi and now you are very thing we swore to fight against." she leveled her lightsaber at him. "Prepare to face judgement."

"It's is not I who shall be punished for treason this day." Vader said and with nothing else to say the Jedi charged their ancient enemy.

Sabine would have loved to be able to say that the Jedi put up a decent fight, managed to hold their own against Vader. But the truth was it was a one sided massacre the first three Jedi to attack were killed before they had even seen him ignite his lightsaber he snapped the next two's neck with gesture, it was only once Ahsoka and Hunter confronted him did the slaughter of the Jedi slow down.

After clashing blades for a moment Ahsoka's eyes widened as if she realized something, her distraction was momentary but enough for Vader to take advantage the sith lord unleashed a powerful wave of the Force and sent Ahsoka flying backwards leaving Hunter to fight Vader on his own.

Hunter's lightsaber blocked a lower strike from Vader only for the dark lord to uses the momentum of the deflection against him slicing his left lightsaber in half and using the Force to send him flying back much like Ahsoka. He recovered faster and landed on his feet charging back at the sith lord with a single lightsaber sliding under Vader's first swing and striking his arm damaging it. Vader respirator let out growl like hiss. As he brought his lightsaber down on Hunter's left arm, his armor stopped the strike from taking off his arm but the saber still managed to melt his armor making him cry out in pain.

Vader brought up his lightsaber to finish the job only for a blue lightsaber to block it. "Back off." Ezra growled defending his friend.

Vader felt a small amount of respect for the boy for daring to stand up to him, before he crushed it and disarmed the boy before sending him flying backwards at break neck speed Kanan used the force to slow his descent so he survived. Vader tried to finish off Hunter once more only for a pair of white lightsabers to block him. Ahsoka glared at Vader having recovered from the Force Push.

For a minute the two of them danced with the skill of masters of lightsaber combat, every blow was parried, every opening blocked. It was a dance of death, just waiting for one of them to slip up.

Ahsoka was far faster than Vader outpacing him by far but Vader's raw physical strength made it so a single blow hit with the force of a tank. Vader didn't break his flow of attacks as he used the Force to ignite two lightsabers of fallen Jedi that lied on the ground and threw them at Ahsoka's open back. Hunter stepped in blocking one lightsaber and snatching the other out of the air. He raised an amused eyebrow when it saw it was Ezra's before he attacked Vader together with Ahsoka once more. The two of them fought like they had done this a thousand times. But Vader was quick enough to keep up, blocking every strike and returning every blow. Even with their advantage in numbers Vader was still pushing them back.

Vader blocked a combined blow from the two of them with a single hand holding back all four of their lightsabers with barely any effort. With his other hand he made a gesture that had become synonymous with Vader. Ahsoka's lightsabers dropped to the ground as she clutched at her throat and tried to use her own Force abilities to push back Vader's Force Choke. But Vader was too powerful his force abilities overwhelmed the former Jedi.

Hunter tried to take advantage of Vader's split attention by striking at his respirator but Vader knocked him back and brought his saber down for a killing blow Hunter managed to hold back the blow but it took all his strength.

"Die." Vader said it in such a tone, it sounded like more of an order than threat.

The physical force on Hunter and the literal Force on Ahsoka were suddenly removed as Vader was sent flying backwards by a blast of Force Lightning. Ahsoka gasped for breath and her eyes turned to their savior a young man with pitch black hair, pale skin and yellow eyes.

"Who the hell is that?" Kanan asked no one in particular.

"Don't know but I like him already." Ezra said getting up from the ground.

Kanan saw the yellow eyes and force lightning and wanted to yell Sith and attack, but couldn't. He felt the hatred coming from the young man the unending anger all of it screamed Sith but somehow he knew the 'Sith' was their side. The Force telling him to trust him for now.

A smirk overcame the young man's face. "I have been waiting so long to be able to do that." he said. "And it was just as satisfying as I imagined."

Ahsoka got off the ground and stood up straight calling her lightsabers back into her hands. "Well don't celebrate just yet this isn't over by a long shot." it was true they could all feel it Vader had gotten even angrier his power growing to match that anger.

"Good, I want to savor this." the boy held out his hand and called a lightsaber to his hand from his belt igniting it. It was a blue blade contrary to what you would expect from a darkside user.

Vader recovered quickly standing up his formerly pristine armor was now marked with burn marks from the lightning. He previous anger was nothing compared to what it was now, a light snowfall compared to the blizzard it was now. But the three force users still standing against Vader acted as a buffer against that wave of anger their own force presences' acting as a barrier against his. It was little ineffective given the difference in power between the trio and Vader but it did help.

No more words were spoken as the four battled Vader was ruthless in his assault, and the young man's inexperience in fight other force users shined through in his fighting style. Powerful he was but that made little difference against someone of Vader's power. Vader sent a wave of force energy at at the trio and while Hunter and Ahsoka managed to resist it he was sent flying backwards. He held his ribs as he felt pain coming from the left side of his chest. He broke a few ribs in that last attack.

Hunter barely managed to block the flurry of blows that Vader unleashed upon him. It blow hit with the force of an angry rancor. Vader's blade was stopped by a shock-whip wrapping around his arm. He turned and saw a girl in mandalorian armor sent a jolt through the whip making him growl using the force he sent her into the wreckage of a tank she slowly slide to the ground.

" _Hunter."_ Sabine's voice came in over the comm. " _Get him into the transport."_ she told him, Hunter cast an eye around and saw an open transport that was used to bring in reinforcements during the attack by the empire.

"Ahsoka?"

" _I heard it."_ She responded blocking a strike from Vader. " _But how?"_

Hunter saw the dark-sider who help them getting up. "I have an idea." he rushed over to the down force user.

"Do you think you have another blast of Lightning in you?" he asked the recovering force user.

"Maybe one why?" he answered feeling exhausted.

"We have a plan to defeat Vader but we will need help."

A surge of anger went through him. "If it helps us beat him I will do anything." he growled.

Hunter nodded. "Good wait for my signal." he told him before rushing at Vader. Vader blocked his saber strike and followed with his own, Hunter dodged and caught his lightsaber on his own.

"Ready?" Hunter asked Ahsoka and she nodded.

"Better hurry."

Hunter lunged forward, "NOW!" he called Vader's lightsaber grazed his armor burning him as he forced Vader to make an opening for the dark-side user.

The blast of lightning caught Vader in the chest causing his respirator to shudder and him to stumble. Ahsoka followed up the Force Lightning with a Force Push that threw Vader into the transport.

As soon as he was in, it closed and took off. They turned to look at Sabine in surprise, and she just smirked. "I hacked the system to activated autopilot to send him away when I gave the signal."

"Where did you send him?" Kanan asked and Sabine shrugged.

"You know funny thing I forgot to check." a round of chuckles was emitted from the people who heard that.

"Hopefully it sent him straight into a sun." the young man who help them out muttered darkly and several Jedi found themselves agreeing.

"Thanks for the help." Kanan said shaking holding his hand. "My name is Kanan this is Ezra, Sabine, Hunter and Ahsoka." he said indicating to them and each of them waved.

He looked at Kanan's hand dubiously for a moment before nodding and shaking it. "Galen, Galen Marek."

They looked around at the surrounding area and all the fallen Jedi. Today they would rest, recover and take care of their dead and tomorrow they would celebrate their victory.


	17. Aftermath: The Battle of Lothal

**One thing I want to be clear on Galen is not vader's apprentice and he never was. Another thing people have a slight problem understanding is that sidious is a literal sociopath he has trouble truly understanding emotions such as love. To him everyone is a tool. This is what made him so effective, he never felt any true attachment to anyone besides seeing them as useful. Thus there was nothing that could ever be used against but at the same time he can not understand a betrayal based in love. Also remember he trained them to use the force to literally severe any emotional attachments they might be forming. Nine times out of ten his conditioning works perfectly.**

* * *

Hunter woke up from his healing trance half a day later and he doubted he was the only one. He could already sense several Jedi also waking up from healing trances, most of their injuries were minor. Broken bones from when Vader threw them aside like a rag doll a cruel but accurate summarization of the battle. Vader was far too skilled and they were far too out of practice to be of much use.

Hunter had enough experience with Vader's fighting style from when the sith lord had trained him when he was younger and his own natural prowess in the Force as well as his experience in lightsaber combat in more recent months.

Vader luckily it seemed was a bit out of practice when it came to the mass slaughter of Force users otherwise they would all be dead. They all still would have been dead if it wasn't for Galen, the young man showed a skill and mastery of the dark side matched only by a few or rather he showed a strength of will few had and a powerful source of hatred to keep him grounded.

The Jedi hadn't exactly been happy at allowing such a blatant user of the dark side remain near them but trying to explain the dark side to a non Force user was difficult. Hunter was considered an exception both because he didn't use just the dark or light side but rather both without preference but rather which ever one was useful at the time. Even that put him on tentative terms with them, in all truth it was the fact that they came to him rather than he sought them out and the fact that the crew of the Ghost trusted him completely that made them tolerate him. He ignored the pang he felt when he recognized that trust was misplaced.

"You finally up?" Ezra asked as he saw Hunter getting up and out of bed. "You know Hera would likely tell you should still be resting." he said with a smile.

"With the bacta applied to my wounds as well as my healing trance it would be a waste for me to rest any longer." he said plainly and Ezra rolled his eyes.

"You know I wondered if droids could use the Force but then I remembered you and realized I had my answer." he said sarcastically. "You do know there is such a thing as sleeping in right?"

"Sleeping in is a waste of time." he said with a raised eyebrow. "What use would it be to sleep any longer than necessary?" the truth was he could never find any enjoyment in sleeping in. At first it was because he was too energetic to sit still long enough but as he got older and trained longer he found much more enjoyment in other things to relax reading, training, even strategy games. But never sleeping in.

"Yeah yeah, tell me if you ever find the switch for your emotions because I think someone flipped it off." Hunter was acting unusually distant even for him.

The reason this was is that he felt he was becoming to close to them, it was going to interfere in his mission. The Emperor wanted this prophecy to be broken reasonably so, and while he might not betray them directly, given that his mission was solely to find and kill the child of prophecy it would still mean he was going to turn on them eventually.

The emperor didn't care for the little people, that's why he let the rebellion grow he didn't view it as threat to his rule. He saw that only a powerful force user could kill him. That it took a Master of the Force to kill a Master of the Force. It was backed by evidence the Jedi Masters true Jedi Masters not just those who achieved the rank of master but rather those like Obi-wan Kenobi, Yoda and Mace Windu, masters of their arts in the Force. None of them had been killed by clone troopers or soldiers no it had taken other Masters of the Force to kill them and when he relied on clone troopers to kill them they escaped quite easily.

Vader killed the council members the Emperor didn't and many Jedi masters had only fallen by trying to protect padawans and lesser knights as well as civilians. If they had merely fought to keep themselves alive they would have succeeded. Some had managed to be taken down by the clone troopers but that was only because they were caught by surprise by sudden betrayal and the feeling of mass death of the other Jedi across the Galaxy.

That meant Hera, Sabine and Zeb were safe at least from his direct retaliation. Kanan and Ezra might be in danger but Kanan was skilled and powerful yet not on the level of Jedi Master, Ezra had the potential to be on that level but he was too passionate he could be drawn to the dark side.

Of course Hunter didn't realize he was just telling himself this as a way to clear his conscious, he was someone unfamiliar with guilt. Everything he did he did for his sister, had he done wrong in the past of course he had he wasn't going to lie to himself about that. But never before had he been so emotionally vested in someone besides his sister. The truth was plenty of rebels were just as bad as they claimed the empire was. Going to the same lengths to fight the empire as the empire went to fight them.

He knew some of them were bound to be good but just as many people in the empire were good people trying to fight injustice as well.

"Shame about your vision being misleading." Hunter finally said after a moment of quiet thinking.

Ezra scowled at the mention of his vision before he shook his head and smiled. "Hey I wanted Gall Trayvis to come here so he could help us set up a proper rebellion." he looked around at what used to be an imperial base but was now under the control of the rebels. "I would say it worked out pretty well." he said with a slight smirk. "I bet he didn't plan on this happening. I hope he got into a lot of trouble with his superiors." Hunter shared a grin but knew chances were at best he was demoted to night janitor at the imperial palace. More than likely he was actually dead if not yet than soon.

"What's so funny?" Sabine asked walking into the room. "Are we laughing at Ezra? Because I am always up for laughing at him." she leaned against the door and winced as she leaned on her injured arm. Injured when Vader threw her into the tank during the battle.

"How is our resident explosives expert doing?" Hunter asked looking at her. "And are you sure you should be up with that injury?" he asked with slight concer- no he was being practical. An injured ally was useless, as well as the fact that he had to keep up his cover. Why was it the more he told himself that the harder it became to believe.

"Hutt calling someone else greedy." she retorted pushing off the wall and suppressing a grimace of pain.

"The difference between you and I is that I entered a healing trance which heal almost all my injuries."

"Yeah I am really glad Kanan taught me how to do that before the battle." Ezra said remembering how sore he was after the battle with the Inquisitors and later Vader, he doubted he would be able to move right now if it wasn't for that and he still felt sore. He couldn't imagine how Hunter felt after all of that.

It was than Hunter noticed the braid on the side of Ezra's head. "You are officially a padawan?" Hunter asked and immediately a look of pride overcame Ezra's face.

"Yeah Kanan said since our faces are now known and wanted across the galaxy it doesn't matter if we show we are Jedi or not." sound logic, plus it was also a subtle sign of rebellion. The Jedi were inseparably intertwined with the old republic, the symbol of someone walking around with the marking of a Jedi was the same as someone walking around waving a flag of the old republic screaming the empire could go kriff itself.

"Yeah I even saw few of the Jedi putting on the old Jedi robes or at least bought something similar." Sabine said remembering see a few Jedi wearing robes like the old holos of the Jedi.

"So when are we going to deal with small armada above us?" Hunter asked getting to a major point. So long as the Jedi were on this planet the Empire would come but the Jedi couldn't run as they would dishearten the rebellion. Meaning they had to strike now while the iron was hot to drive home the point the Jedi were staying.

"We aren't." Sabine said making Hunter blink in disbelief.

"We aren't going to strike against the small armada sitting above us just waiting to annihilate us?" he asked slowly making sure he heard her correctly.

"They aren't waiting to do that." Sabine said shaking her head. "It seems the empire forgot a lot of their recruits for this sector came from Lothal. They ordered an orbital bombardment on the outlying towns near the tower. One of the star destroyers crew overthrew the admiral in charge of the main ship and another followed in suit causing the third one to run and they shot down the second." Hunter raised an eyebrow the empire really needed to look over the command structure of the outer rim if idiots who thought soldiers would obey the order to open fire on their home would follow through were in charge. There were plenty of efficient admirals in the fleet Tarkin for all he was a little brown nose to the emperor achieved his position through skill and cunning though he did tend to underestimate opponents.

Ezra's comlink went off and Kanan's voice came through. _"Ezra the Jedi are having a meeting in the training room on the third floor."_

"Got it." Ezra responded. "Hunter and I will be right there."

" _Ezra_." Kanan's voice came through sounding both annoyed and exhausted. _"It's only for Jedi."_ Ezra scowled.

"Fine I'll be right there." he said before looking at Hunter. "Sorry." he apologized. "It's stupid that they don't trust you, you have done nothing to prove we shouldn't." as he reached the door he paused. "Oh and my vision didn't completely come true. In my vision Sabine was with us rather than you." Hunter froze, his vision had been averted, something had gone differently. If he was being honest after so many years of vision after vision coming true he was beginning to doubt they could ever be avoided. This gave him a new drive in averting that vision.

"Hey Hunter." Sabine said sitting down next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked he seemed shocked when he heard Ezra say that things hadn't gone the way he saw in his vision.

He shook his head. "Yeah. I'm just surprised that he changed his vision. That's rare almost impossible." he realized she must have come here for a reason. "So why did you come here?" he asked. "Checking up on me or was it something else?"

"I wanted to say thank you." he looked at her in surprise, what had he done. "For everything, Helping me when it came to my mother's message the pep talk before the battle with Vader, which did help by the way."

"Luckily." Hunter added with a small smile.

And she nodded. "Of course I am always bailing you guys out of the fire why stop now." she said with a smirk, before it faltered.

"Hey Hunter?"

"Hmm?" He answered looking at her.

"It well- um." why was she so nervous. _"la'gatior Cuyir par katcurye."_

Hunter blinked in confusion. _Hesitation is for the weak,_ why would she say- his thought process was cut off as Sabine leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

 **Also did you know where most people have a conscious I just have a lesser of two evils. One part of my mind gives an extremely evil idea for the story while the other part gives a slightly less evil idea. so those of you who thought ' _oh there is no chance of a romance now that he is working for the empire.'_ I have no limits on the evil i can preform.**

 **Hunter's sudden conflict of heart remember he just found out he was being mentally manipulated by the emperor he and his sister weren't the only hands and has spent the last several months fighting alongside these people basically most of what he knew was a lie. So while in theory it is easy for him to say I will remain loyal to the empire it is a lot more difficult in practice.**


	18. Aftermath: The Kiss

**Agnar: remember babies don't speak clearly their words are often slurred together add in the fact that Mara was around eight or nine. It would sound like mindless babble to her.**

* * *

The Jedi temple on Lothal had become the new base of the Jedi. Originally a few had gone in too see if they were ready to be Jedi knights like Kanan had been promoted to when he entered. But when they left some having been promoted while others were not, instead of sinking back beneath the surface like last time it remained standing. "General Kenobi always said the Force worked in mysterious ways but this is strange even by Jedi standards." Clone Trooper Captain Rex said as he looked at the temple. To say he had received a cold welcome would have been an understatement. He understood why, the Jedi had trusted the Clones and they betrayed that trust by killing them and marching on their temple.

He had shown up with his two fellow troopers after seeing Ahsoka fighting against Vader. He hadn't been happy when he found out that Wolfe had been hiding the messages Ahsoka sent him. It was only Ahsoka's warm greeting and trust in him stating he had helped her escape that even made the Jedi think of allowing him in and none of them were willing to let them into the temple. Not after what happened the last time clone troopers entered a Jedi temple.

Right now they were exploring the temple, trying to find anything that might be useful.

The group of four Kanan, Ezra, Hunter and Sabine came across a fork in the temple. "How about me and Hunter go left while you two go right?" she suggested Kanan nodded made sense but Hunter objected.

"I am not a Jedi and I use the dark side we have no idea how the temple will react to me without one of you two. How about I go with Kanan and Ezra goes with Sabine." Kanan nodded seeing his point, both Jedi and Sith had booby trapped their temples to attack the other if they managed to get in.

"Good idea." He agreed. "You okay with that?" he asked Ezra and Sabine, Ezra nodded with a shrug, it made sense. Sabine nodded as well but a bit more reluctantly. As the pairs split off Sabine shot Hunter a look, he couldn't avoid her forever.

"Come on Sabine we found one of those proto-lightsabers earlier maybe we find another." he knew about Sabine's project to figure out how the lightsaber was built but had discovered the reason only force users could do so with rare exceptions was because they were based on ancient weapons called the force saber, a darkside powered version of the lightsaber. This as well as several other factor made it so only force users could viably use them and over time they were slowly adapted to not use the dark side as the Jedi order came into being. But at it's core it still took a sensitivity to the Force to make.

"I thought those things fell out of use long before this temple was built?" Sabine couldn't help but ask.

"We think there was some kind of experiment going on with the crystals and they wanted a lightsaber that could be quickly shut off." that was the main problem with the proto saber it had a very short battery life.

* * *

Hunter watched the two of them walk off and felt a small amount of relief, he had been avoiding Sabine since she kissed him. He didn't know how to react to it. He turn to follow Kanan and saw Kanan looking at him with a knowing look.

"Want to tell me why you have been avoiding Sabine?"

"No." he said walking past, not even bothering to deny it, something Kanan noticed.

"You are denying it?"

"Why would I? It is clear I am."

"It's just most people in your position try and claim they aren't avoiding the other person." Kanan pointed out, he did the same when he and Hera began to develope feelings for each other.

"I'm not most people, besides it's better for both of us if nothing happens." Kanan stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder and facing him.

"And why should you be the only to decide that?"

"You all think I am good person but I'm not. I was an assassin do you know how many rebel sympathizing senator I have killed? Or just killed because the emperor ordered it?" Kanan went quiet the truth was none of them really liked to think about things like that.

"Look I am just saying that you should let her have a choice in this as well." he didn't know exactly what happened between them but it very clear it was a somewhat intimate moment between the two mandalorians.

"I'll take it into consideration." Hunter said storming off ahead, Kanan knew that meant 'no I won't but I'm saying this to get you off my back.' they did end up finding a few useful things including an old holocron and Hunter found a lightsaber crystal, which didn't surprise him at this point. Overall about seven crystals had been found within the temple by now. A very unusual amount for a planet like Lothal. Normally crystals were found in intensive places. Environments with extreme cold, heat or something that push the seeker to their limits both mentally and physically.

But as the Jedi were so fond of saying the force worked in mysterious ways.

* * *

"Hunter!" Sabine called as he walked through the former imperial base. "You up for a spar?" she asked he was about to refuse but Kanan spoke for him before he could.

"Yeah I just finished a debriefing with him. We were going to spar but something came up." Hunter shot him a dirty look realizing now that the offer to spar was just a trap to get him here.

"No lightsabers just staffs." Sabine said tossing him a sparing staff before getting into a ready stance herself.

"Sure." he spun the staff in his hand to get a feel for it's weight before getting into his own ready stance. As the system's timer counted down to fight Sabine remember what Hera told her.

" _He is avoiding me Hera there is no doubt about it." Sabine said sitting down and leaning back. She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "I messed up. I thought maybe he was interested and took the leap and fell short."_

" _Did ever occur to you maybe this is as awkward for him as it was for you?" Hera asked making her sit up._

" _What do you mean?" Sabine asked._

" _Sure Hunter may be a master of combat and infiltration but remember he hasn't had any meaningful relationships ever." Hera told her unaware of his sister. "He worked for the emperor I doubt he has much experience with real relationships."_

 _So what you're saying is that he might be shy?" Sabine was doubtful it was hard to see a shy Hunter. The young man was always confident easily taking charge during this entire rebellion now that it was a legitimate effort and not just some minor nuisance._

" _Maybe he doesn't know how to act." Hera said. "Or maybe he is afraid of ruining your friendship. I doubt friends are common in the empire."_

 _Sabine hadn't considered that, was he worried that she might not like him, she knew he could be distant and she wasn't naive. She knew full well that if the two of them got together he wouldn't suddenly become a super attentive overly protective boyfriend. That was how those airheads who read far too many romance novels thought. He wouldn't suddenly open up and pour his heart out to her and she didn't expect him too. Would she like him to open up a bit more? Of course she would but she wanted that either way, not just to her but to the entire team._

As the spar began Sabine attacked aggressively slashing at his legs instead of dodging as she expected or even blocking he slammed his staff into the top of hers nearly making her drop it. Quickly recovering she lunged like she was holding a sword rather than a staff, caught slightly he twisted out of the way but the staff still grazed his side.

"I wonder if it says something about imperial training that right now you did more damage than an entire platoon did earlier?" Hunter asked and Sabine shot him a glare.

"Oh so suddenly we're talking?" she asked as she swept his feet out from under him. Only for him to flip backwards to regain his balance.

"We did we stop?" Hunter knew he might as well have just pressed the detonator on a thermal detonator rather than say that. Much less destructive. He pivoted in place and cut off her assault by hitting her right hand stopping her mid swing. She recovered quickly and jumped backwards.

"How about when you started avoiding me." she said getting into a defensive stance as he began his assault.

"I was caught off guard." he admitted she looked surprised at his admission. "I'm not in the habit of lying to myself." he told her noticing the look.

She backed off ending the fight. "But what's the problem then? Why not at least give it a shot?" She didn't expect a declaration of love but would it kill him to at least give it a shot. "Are you shy?" she asked remembering what Hera said.

"I'm not inexperience I have experience with girls both my age and older." Sabine seemed confused at the admission of dating older woman.

"Older women?" she said with an amused grin. "Is that why you're not into me got a thing for Hera." she joked trying to keep herself calm.

"I was an infiltrator several people I was assigned to take out had… let's say peculiar taste." Sabine pulled a face and look disgusted as well as apologetic.

"Sorry I didn't know."

"Exactly you don't know." Sabine seemed surprised at that statement. "You don't know what I have done, who I have hurt or what damage I have caused."

"Well maybe if you told us, I would know." she said. "What do you think we will do? Just turn our backs on you."

"Five hundred thirty nine."

"What?" she said confused.

"Five hundred thirty nine people that's how many I have personally killed during assassinations that is not including people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time." he gave her a hard look. "I'm not a good person at best I'm morally ambiguous." he looked away there even he didn't tell her he was still loyal to the empire he gave her a clear cut out. A perfectly valid reason to distance herself from him.

"Two thousand one hundred eighty four." Sabine said looking away from him.

"What does that mean?"

"Same as you." Sabine said looking at him a look of regret in her eyes. "That's how many citizens of mandalore were killed by my inventions, I don't even know how many have been killed over all."

"The difference was that I knew what I was doing."

"So did I." she said before letting out a small laugh. "Do you think I thought I was making toys? I knew exactly what I was making and what they could do. But until it personally affected me I couldn't have cared less." she stepped closer to him.

"You still don't know what I have done, what I am willing to do."

Sabine rolled her eyes. "What's that Kanan always says focus on the present let the future comes when it comes. Let's focus on those secrets when they are needed, I trust you, Kanan trusts you. The whole team does." she had no idea how those words cut him, 'that's the problem.' he thought. 'You trust me and you shouldn't.'

"Let's at least give it a shot." she said.

Hunter sighed. "Alright you win. Let's give it a shot." he said finally conceding.

* * *

 **You know it is fun being this evil, letting you all think hope is real.**


	19. Blood Sisters

"Listen Sabine this mission is important, we need that data." Hera told Sabine as she gave out orders for the team. "Hunter you can shadow along make sure it isn't a trap but Ezra I think seventh squadron could use some backup."

Ezra nodded and headed off to where he knew Squad Seven was. "Bet I finish my mission first!" Ezra called as he ran off with a smirk.

"Bet it goes wrong!" Sabine retorted, Ezra's penchant for trouble well known.

Hunter let out a small laugh. "That's like betting the sun will rise or Hutts will be greedy not so much a bet as it is a state of being." Sabine nodded conceding that point.

"So think your powers can help us find the target?" Sabine asked they hadn't used the Force for tracking often on the team she wasn't fully aware of the limits.

"I can get the general location but other than that no." Sabine frowned she supposed that would be to easy. "But I can tell what were looking for isn't alive which means it is most likely a droid." well that did narrow it down a lot.

The two of them walked forward and Sabine frowned as she looked around the spaceport and saw all the droids this might be harder than she thought. "Any idea where it is?"

"This way." Hunter said casually walking past a group of stormtroopers without even giving them a second glance. She had to admire the fact that nothing ever seemed to phase him. She smirked well almost nothing she thought remembering his reaction to her kissing him.

She paused at a very familiar symbol, "no way." she muttered as she reached out to touch the tag. Pulling her hand back she saw the spray paint was still wet meaning that she must be nearby. No doubt they would recognize each other if they saw one another.

"Sabine what is it?" she stood up and turned away from the symbol.

"Something from an old… friend." she muttered a bit of venom in her voice at the word friend.

"I think we might be running into her." Sabine told him, if she still worked as a bounty hunter and the information was as important as Hera said then chances were someone was after it. And knowing their luck it was her and they would end up confronting each other.

"Friend or foe." he asked as they reached a nearly empty hangar.

"Definitely a foe." Sabine said with a bit of growl. She saw Hunter signal that the target was near and took a deep breath. "We might run into her on the way after all it is a long way to alderaan." at the phrase a nearby box droid began to move and they moved towards it.

"I must admit I didn't expect it to be a box droid. These things normally are a bit too easy to catch." they had no means of defense and were far too slow, most other droids had at least some means of self defense.

"Well they are a common sight so no one would suspect them of being a spy." Sabine pointed out, she sure didn't pay them that much attention.

"I would." Came Her voice from above from on top of a ship.

"Yes that's why you have been following us for the last ten minutes right? Because you knew which droid held the information."

The girl growled and Sabine smirked. "You always did have a habit of trying to sound smarter than you were didn't you Ketsu Onyo." Sabine said spitting the name.

"Oh Sabine you always thought you were so clever, but clearly you're not." Kestu let out a scoff. "Going against the empire? Really I thought you were smarter than that. You would have been better off dying where I left you than with them."

"Left you to die?" Hunter asked looking at Sabine.

"Oh you didn't tell your little boy toy." the girl said in a mock teasing tone, unseen by them she frowned when she saw Hunter didn't react giving her the same look you gave an animal when walking past it, acknowledging that it was there but doing nothing else. "We fled the imperial academy together, swore an oath and became blood sisters and bounty hunters."

"Right up until you left me to die!" Sabine shouted. "All so you could take the money for yourself."

You're an _ures ijaat."_ Hunter said placing a hand on his lightsaber.

The girl bristled at the insult. "I am not honorless!" she snarled drawing her blaster.

"You betrayed a blood sister for profit that sounds pretty honorless to me." Sabine spat out drawing her blaster as well. Mandalorians fought each other all the time it was natural especially given their warrior natures but a blood oath was sacred to break it for profit meant that if word got out all mandalorians would be honor bound to kill her on principle. Turning against family because of ideological differences frowned upon but it had happened before. Tricking an enemy and stabbing them in the back, not the most honorable of moves but acceptable. But to betray a blood sworn for profit was one of the highest crimes in mandalorian culture.

"You know nothing!" Ketsu yelled shooting at Sabine. "You left your family."

Sabine didn't even move to dodge as expected Hunter ignited his lightsaber and deflected the shot back at Ketsu knocking her lightsaber out of her hand. "Because I hated the empire they were serving, who do think the Mandalorians would support me someone who left because I didn't support my family decision or you person who holds no value for the way of the Manda'o."

Ketsu had been shocked when she saw the lightsaber, there was only one mandalorian Force user in the galaxy. Hunter Mars, arguably the current deadliest mandalorian alive. The image of him cutting through dozens of storm troopers with ease along side Sabine had been a powerful one. Most people remembered the last mandalore the clan members of a Jedi Mandalorian, with his lightsaber they managed to rule all of mandalore. Many imagined how far they would make it with an actual Force user as their leader. She had heard rumors nothing concrete but that fellow Mandalorians discussing joining the rebellion or rather joining Hunter Mars. raising him to the status of mandalore claiming they had served long enough and now it was time for the mandalorians to rule once more and with no Jedi to stop them they might very well succeed.

Of course there were others who pointed out that he had done nothing to truly claim power, and that they might just end up remaking the republic. But once more some pointed out that the mandalorians had been resigned to pages of history for the last thousand years and at least this time they could make history rather than just watch it happen.

She personally didn't care either way but she would have to be an idiot to think she could beat him a straight out fight. Being able to beat a Jedi was considered one of the pinnacles of being a Mandalorian warrior and she may be good but she wasn't that good.

She looked around hoping to find a way to retreat, it seemed luck was on her side as a dozen stormtroopers entered the hanger. "What's going on-Jedi!" as soon as they saw the ignited lightsaber several stormtroopers dove to the side while the rest opened fire.

Hunter's lightsaber became a blur as all shots were deflected back at the stormtroopers. Several of them swore as the dived to the side as their fellows were hit with their own blaster bolts.

Sabine picked off a few with her blaster but turned her sights on her fellow female mandalorian when she saw Ketsu trying to steal the droid they were here for. "Don't even have the guts to stay and fight huh!" Sabine said as she shot at Ketsu.

"I know when to make a strategic retreat." retorted as she jumped back dodging several blaster shots that Hunter deflected at her.

"Sabine if we keep this up much longer we going to draw too much attention." Hunter told her if they left the planet and came back on another ship or merely went to one of the nearby rebel bases. Then the imperials would assume that they came here for the droid. But if they remained too long especially for high profile targets like Sabine and Hunter they would correctly assume there was a rebel presence on the planet.

"Into the shuttle now!" Sabine ordered the two droid went into the docked shuttle and made their way up the ladder.

As soon as the two droids were in the ship sabine climbed aboard herself and began getting ready for take off. "Hunter let's go!" she called, Hunter used the Force and knocked out the last two troopers before using the Force to implant the memory of them hearing about Malden a random planet with a minor imperial presence. As far as these troopers would be concerned this was where they were headed. It was easy to do after the heat of battle when you weren't sure what you heard, especially given how weak willed stormtroopers tended to be.

The ship began to take off and Hunter jumped through the air landing on the edge of the entrance. "You alright?" Hunter asked looking at Sabine as she took off from the planet.

"Yeah fine." she said a little quickly. "Why do ask?"

"Sabine she broke a blood oath that has to sting." Hunter said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine honest I don't know why I should have expected anything different we were bounty hunters." she said in a self reproaching tone shaking her head. She couldn't believe she was once so selfish.

"We all make mistakes Sabine." Hunter said when the ship shook.

"Damn it that's Ketsu!" Sabine cursed but slightly glad to able to change the subject. Running a quick diagnostic she frowned. "Crud she took out our hyperdrive which means I know what she will next." she strapped herself into her seat. "Lock yourselves down!" she ordered to the two droids who quickly complied.

But not fast enough the ship shook once more as the door to ship was blasted off. The cold vacuum of space began to pull at them sucking all the air out of the ship. Sabine held onto her chair with all her strength, thankful for the fact that a mandalorian's helmet could store up to three minutes worth of air even with no other equipment.

"Hunter the shields!" all ships came with shielding against such accidents hopefully it wasn't damaged.

Hunter reached out with the Force pressing the button that activated the shield to lock down the ship's air supply. But it wasn't fast enough even as the ships equilibrium returned to normal Chopper fell out of the ship.

Sabine unbuckled herself from her chair and stood. "You alright?" she asked Hunter, who nodded.

"Fine even if I hadn't had my helmet on I can survive a few minutes in the vacuum without damage." of course he could, she was really starting to see why Jedi were so feared and respected. There seemed to be no limit to the abilities.

The ships terminal beeped. "We have an incoming message, guess who it is?" Sabine said before answering the call.

" _Hey Sabine sorry about the attack nothing personal just business."_ the bounty hunter said without any remorse and Sabine glared.

"It's always just business with you isn't it?" Sabine spat.

" _Well now that wasn't very nice."_ Ketsu said in false hurt tone. " _But don't worry I am still willing to cut you a deal, send out the droid and I will let you and your little boy toy go free."_

"And why shouldn't I just kill you now?" Hunter asked stepping forward making the girl scoff.

" _Oh please there is a mile between us you think I am dumb enough to fall for that old-je...di-"_ she began to cough and hold her throat, Hunter sensed her fear before the message cut out. He frowned Vader could have killed even without being able to see her once the connection had been established but he wasn't that good.

"Did you?" Sabine didn't finish the question, she didn't know how she felt about Ketsu on one hand the girl had left her to die, on the other the two of them had been through so much together.

"No she cut the connection before I could." Sabine didn't know how to feel about that either. Suddenly the terminal flashed. "She sent a message. It say, 'you have thirty seconds before I open fire.'"

"Should we give up the droid?" Hunter asked, sabine wonder why he was following her lead so much. Normally he took charge easily. Then she remembered Hera saying that she was in charge, it seemed Hunter was going to follow that order.

"Don't worry Chopper's on it." Hunter looked around for Chopper wondering if he got back onto the shuttle without him noticing before he followed the little droid's ripple in the Force and saw it sitting on top of the other Mandalorians ship fiddling with the weapons system.

The cannon on the ship moved yet despite her best efforts Ketsu couldn't get it to fire. "What the hell!" she growled slamming her hands into the dashboard. "This is the newest tech!" she heard a small hissing noise coming form above her looking up she saw that droid of Sabine's roll down the front of her ship give a mocking wave before taking off.

"That's my weapons system!" she shouted glaring at the droid as it slowly drifted towards Sabine's shuttle.

"Not today you piece of scrap metal." quickly activating her tractor beam she dragged the little droid towards her ship. Her tractor beam wasn't powerful but then again neither was the droid. Smirking she sent another message to Sabine.

'A droid for a droid Sabine.'

Sabine growled as she read the message. Before another one appeared. 'No funny business on the moon leave your boy toy in the ship or else.'

"Well at least she is smart enough to realize how out matched she is by me." Hunter said, but he was confident even without his interference Sabine could win in a fight, the girl hadn't noticed it but constantly training against Jedi had greatly improved her combat skills. "But what are you going to do?"

Sabine sighed honestly she didn't understand why people wanted positions of power so much this was a small deal and she was having a small panic attack trying to deal with it. She couldn't imagine it on a larger scale. "We make the trade Chopper is a member of the team."

* * *

Ketsu smiled when she saw Sabine land on the moon. So predictable. "Well Sabine so you have my droid?"

"You're not getting it." Sabine said drawing a small dagger from her side and throwing it to the ground.

Ketsu looked at Sabine skeptically. "You think you can beat me?" she let out a laugh.

"I wouldn't have thrown down the dagger if I thought I couldn't."

Ketsu laughed again. "Do you remember how this went last time?" she said as she tossed down her own dagger. They both picked up the others weapon and stabbed them into the ground.

"I remember you shooting me from behind." Sabine shot back. "Let's see how you do when you can't stab me in the back."

Hunter watched as the two of them prepared to fight, the energy dome the two ships put up to keep in the air would only be able to last a half an hour at most. It was meant for emergencies not battle.

Sabine attacked first drawing her blasters she opened fire on Ketsu who quickly dived to the side tossing a small explosive at Sabine. Sabine dashed towards Ketsu escaping the blast. Ketsu drew her staff blaster hybrid and swung at Sabine. She ducked under the swing and kicked in the inside of Ketsu's foot throwing off her balance. Ketsu swung wild on instinct but Sabine grabbed the weapon and slammed it into Ketsu mask knocking her to the ground.

"Dead!" Sabine called holding the weapon to Ketsu's throat.

Ketsu unseen by Sabine glared before grinning triumphantly. "Give me the droid or else yours get's it." she threatened pulling out a detonator. Chopper rolled into sight and she saw he was covered in several explosives.

"Coward!" Sabine called.

"Maybe so but honor is for the weak. Now give me the droid or else-"

"Nothing." Hunter said Ketsu couldn't do anything as the detonator was ripping from her hand. In few moments the bombs attached to Chopper were disarmed. The droid let out audible warbles of relief.

Sabine glared at Ketsu as she pulled off her helmet. "You know I thought 'maybe I could forgive her.' after all I have changed why wouldn't she?" Sabine picked up her dagger before she turned around and began to walk towards the ship. "And you know what?" she said stopping for a moment. "I was right." she said disgust clear in her voice. As she began walking again making her way back to the shuttle.

Ketsu glared and drew her blaster firing a shot at Sabine. But Hunter ignited his lightsaber and deflected the shot. 'Too bad.' Ketsu thought. 'That wasn't my plan.' Sabine gasped as she fell to the ground holding her neck, a small dart sticking out. Hidden by the blaster bolt was a small poisonous dart.

"SABINE!" Hunter called out as she fell surprising himself with the worried tone. As sabine hit the ground Hunter rushed over and began to check her over.

"I hope you got a fun time out of her before now." Ketsu said as a parting shot as she climbed into her ship. She doubt the shock would last long and she wanted to be out of there before the Force user snapped out of it.

She was halfway into the air as she let out a cry of surprise and fright as she was ripped from her ship through the windshield and dragged to the ground. "Where is the antidote!" he bellowed.

"I won't tell!" Ketsu cried out as she glared him even through the pain she was a mandalorian she wouldn't beg for mercy.

Hunter felt anger bubble up inside like never before the taunt alongside the cowardly act and rage at his own foolishness for not sensing the dart made something snap. With an anger snarl he threw his right arm forward intent on slamming her into the ship and break a few bones till she talked. However instead of the wave of power that normally accompanied his Force push he felt something else, burning as it passed through him, but in his rage he didn't care.

* * *

 **Done man what is up with me recently and hospitalizing love interests. Watch out wanda here i come. Also I wonder what he could be about to unleash? ;) I love being evil no wonder people do things like this so often.**


	20. Aftermath:The Duel

Rage bubbled out of Hunter and lightning arched out of his palm slamming into the treacherous mandalorian. Ketsu let out a cry of agony as the lightning coursed through her being. The sheer power behind the lightning sent her flying backwards and she slammed into a rock with such force that several of her ribs cracked despite her armor. "Where is the antidote?" he growled as he cut off the lightning.

Ketsu stared at him in horror, she shiver those red eyes. "Third pocket to the right!" she cried out, she had been in fights before had suffered broken bones and even electrocution before but this was far worse than any of that it was like every fiber of her being was in pain.

Hunter viciously ripped the pocket off and pulled out the antidote. He moved quickly to Sabine and gave her the antidote at once her breathing became easier. Hunter lifted her up gently in the Force and carried into their ship setting her down before going back out. "Normally this is the part where I foolishly leave without checking to make sure you will die allowing you to miraculously survive and get revenge. Like Sabine did but sadly for you I like to be through." He brought his hand and summoned his rage what he felt when Sabine had been hurt and his palm burned as lightning arched out of it once more the girl cried out agony as the lightning coursed through her after minute her screaming stopped as did her heart. There were a dozen more efficient ways for him to kill her but truly he wanted her suffer. With that done he climbed into the ship and took off for the nearest rebel base with the appropriate medical center, Sabine may have been cured but the damage was still there.

As he landed Hera rushed out with a medical team. "What happened?" she asked as she watched Sabine be carried out on a stretcher.

"We ran into an old friend of Sabine." Hunter said.

Hera frowned. "I assume they have been dealt with." She normally did not condone violence but her crew was her family and no one messed with her family.

He nodded. "And we managed to retrieve the droid with the information."

She saw the droid waddle out of the ship and motioned for it to follow her. "We will get the information out of the droid I really hope this was worth it." She said worry in her voice for Sabine.

* * *

Hunter sat in same room as Sabine waiting for her to recover luckily her injuries were not enough to warrant a dip in a bacta tank.

"What happened?!" Ezra exclaimed as he rushed into the room. He had just gotten back from his mission to find out that Sabine had been poisoned. Galen trailed in behind Ezra more out of curiosity than concern.

"She challenged another mandalorian to single combat when she won but refused to kill her the girl lashed with a blaster shot to hide the poisoned dart she fired." Hunter told them.

Ezra growled and slammed his fist against the wall. "Where is she?"

"Dead." Hunter said plainly and though Ezra knew it was not the Jedi way he felt a surge of satisfaction at hearing that.

"Good." He muttered leaning against the wall.

After a few minutes of hearing the beeping of the heart monitor Ezra began to pace. "I hate sitting here and doing nothing." He said as he paced.

"Then why don't we do something?" Galen asked making their attention turn to him.

"What do you have in mind?" Hunter asked his interest peaked.

With a smirk he pulled out a data chip and tossed it to Hunter. He plugged the chip into his wrist system and raised an eyebrow when he saw it was a set of coordinates. "Where does this lead?"

"A Black Sun base that deals heavily in slavery and spice. I am sure no one would object to us tearing it down." he opened the door. "We got this from that droid Chipper, interesting enough it seemed that the droid downloaded all of the information that girl had on the Black Sun." he told them. "It is also where she was supposed to take the droid after getting it, turns out this is where she got the information from in the first place." He added after seeing them hesitate and after a quick glance at one another they both nodded and moved to follow.

"We can take my ship." he said as they left the base.

* * *

The ship appeared above the black sun base without a blimp on their sensors. Hunter looked around the ship with a curious eye. "This ship is based off Darth Maul's." he noted. "How did you get the plans?" he asked Galen.

"Get the plans I stole this the empire was making a prototype and I decided I wanted it." he said with a smirk.

"I hope you left them something." Ezra said. "You know how imperials get when you take something of theirs without leaving something behind." he said a smile on his lips.

"I left them quite the surprise knocked the socks off the man who found and the whole complex was very alive for the whole time."

"I remember that Vader was quite angry about the lapse in security. He would have killed those in charge if anyone was still alive." Hunter said Vader always had a fondness for shipyards and for the premier one in that area to be destroyed because of a manager's foolish decision to cut corners to line his own pockets had infuriated him. "I didn't know it was sabotaged."

"Next time I'll remember to make a bigger explosion." Galen noted dryly.

"Well no time like the present." Ezra said as the ship landed, given that this was a fairly out of the way planet. They faked a distress call to trick the base into the thinking they were landing for repairs. No doubt the Black Sun already planned on killing them and stripping the ship down for parts. As the hatch of the ship opened several Black Sun goons readied their weapons. "Come out peacefully and we will let you live." threatened the leader of this little gang, normally he would have just killed them right away but this looked to be a new model ship and he didn't want to damage anymore than he had too.

"Somehow I doubt the Black Sun is that kind." Galen said as they exited the ship and drew his lightsaber.

As one the trio ignited their lightsabers with a snap-hiss and several of the Black Sun Enforcers backed up in fear. "Jedi!" one exclaimed only to fall backwards and run as he saw Hunter, possible the most famous or should he say infamous man in the galaxy right now. Him, Ashoka and Galen were as of now possibly the most wanted people in galaxy. But given that Vader was once the most feared the idea of facing someone who went toe to toe with him was a bone chilling one.

Hunter pulled the fleeing Enforcer back with the Force and cut him down once he came in range.

"Open fire!" the leader ordered moving backwards and the enforcers opened fire on the trio. They didn't know if it was fear of facing the Force users or just shoddy training but these men were somehow worse at hitting a target than stormtroopers were. Hunter weaved between the blaster shots and quickly cut down the men. Alarms rang throughout the facility as the base became aware they were under attack.

"Looks like they we're here." Ezra said a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Let's give them a proper hello." Galen said lifting his hand towards one of the communication towers and made a pulling motion. The tower creaked as he slowly pulled on the tower through the Force, but the support remained strong and the tower stood. Suddenly he felt another presence join his own and saw Ezra holding out his own hand in an attempt to help together the two of the tore down the tower effectively cutting off any means they had for calling for help.

"In coming." Hunter told them as two dozen or so enforcers came down the walkway leading to the docking bay.

This time they didn't give a warning and opened fire without hesitation and with far more accuracy. Their sabers twirled in a blur of color as the trio made their way towards the group as they got closer the shots became more wild and of target as the men got more and more desperate to take them out.

Finally one of them rushed forward carrying a vibro-blade and swung at them Galen side stepped his swing and relieved him of his head in one swift motion. With that move the enforcers broke ranks and some charged forward while others fled. Not that it made a difference, "take them I got the runners." Hunter ordered as he leaped over the group and rushed the fleeing men. The group he jumped over didn't have time to worry about him as the two force users in front of them charged.

Ezra rushed them only to feint and pull back allowing Galen to take out the first row of enforcers with a sweep of his saber cutting them all down. Ezra turned off his lightsaber and blasted the remaining soldiers with the blaster segment of his lightsaber taking them out.

"What's with the blaster?" Galen asked not having seen it in action before.

"I wasn't too good at deflecting blaster fire when I first started training." He explained.

"Well you're about to get a lot of practice." Galen said as even more Black sun members came down on them.

Ezra adjusted his grip on his lightsaber and smirked. "Bet I take out more." He challenged.

"Not a chance." Galen smirked twirling his lightsaber before rushing forward.

* * *

"They are gone!" Hera exclaimed as she stormed into Kanan's room.

His eyes opened from meditation. "Who is gone?"

"Hunter, your apprentice and Galen."

"Marek?" He asked and Hera shot him a look.

"Do you know another Galen?" She asked sharply making Kanan hold up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Do you know where they went?"

"Oh I know exactly where they went!" She growled.

"Than what's the problem?" Kansan asked confused. "They are teenagers maybe they snuck out to have some fun I know they are worried about Sabine maybe they are trying to distract themselves."

"Oh I am sure they have a lot of fun at the Black Sun base they went too!"

"Black Sun!" Kanan exclaimed.

"Yes your apprentice and his friends decided that to raid a Black Sun base."

Suddenly her worry made sense. "Don't worry they will be fine." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hera sighed. "I hope so." She muttered worry in her voice.

* * *

On a far a planet that had not had a living being on it for decades, a set of eyes opened. A woman sat up taking deep breath while coughing. Her hand reached down to a wound that was still there though almost completely healed. How long had she been in that trance? She had sunk so deep into the Force that she didn't think was ever going to leave. She took note of her present state honestly she would not have lasted more than few more months before even the trance could no longer sustain her.

She needed to get off this planet now. Reaching out with the Force despite her tired state she felt pulled in certain direction following such feelings as always.

She found out why the force pulled her towards this direction as she saw a ship come down and a droid roll out and pick up the broken remains of another droid. Following the droid she snuck into the small ship just as the droid re entered. Luckily it was not programmed to report or even react to the presence of living beings unless they gave a set of codes. She never thought she would say this but thank the Force for corner cutting companies.

As the droid exited the small pod she followed just steps behind the door sealed itself shut as she left. A small shiver ran up her spine and she noticed her attire or lack of there for, all that remained of her original robes were scraps that looked like something you expected to see in one of those pornographic holos.

She moved through the ship looking around there were marks that people once lived here, markings from accidents and fights. Little things like dents in doorways where a person would have hit the doorway instead of passing through or in rooms that had little stains and marks that showed people once lived here but not anymore she could not sense a single person on the entire ship, dozens of machines yes but not a single other living thing.

She let a smile come across her face when she opened a box and found food within it was the stale food companies had on ships in case of an emergency that could in theory last for years. They were bland tasteless and easily one of the greatest things she had ever eaten. After the Force knows how many years of being in a trance she was starving.

The storage closet made it clear what had happened here, this place was once occupied by living beings but to cut corners and save money the company replaced them with cheap robot labor no doubt they were only checked on once every few months to pick up a shipment of the product and do a few repairs before forgetting about this entire ship once more. The supplies for the living beings were still here so no doubt when a replacement crew came after a few months aboard the ship instead of other people they found machines taking their place instead. Hence all the food and clothing left behind. Once had finished eating she began to meditate to gain the most nutrition from her meal and begin her recovery. Her muscles had atrophied while in the trance, what she was doing would allow her to recover far faster than normal.

As she exited her meditation only two things were on her mind what had happened while she was in that long trance and what was she going to do now.

* * *

 **WRONG! Magic and the force and one and the same I want to be clear on that it may be manipulated differently by different people but it is the same thing.**

 **Also to those who say Hunter should have sensed the dart it will be explained in time why he did not.**


	21. A Familiar Presence

**To be clear on something Hunter's only mission from the emperor is to find who is prophesied to destroy the sith and find them and kill them. Also about the whole 'what in the world.' 'how on the hell.' i believe phrases like that do exist in star wars despite the fact that neither are really referenced. It's like how atheists and nonreligious folks say god damn it it's just a saying.**

* * *

The trio of force users watched as the Ghost and several other ships came down from orbit, landing on the planet that was home to the now former Black Sun base. Hera marched out of the Ghost and glared at the trio. "Have nice trip?" she asked and the beaming smile on Ezra's face vanished to replaced one of nervousness.

"It was fine." Ezra stuttered out as she glared at him and Galen coughed a sound that sounded suspiciously like spineless.

"Have something you want to say?" Hera asked turning her glare on Galen.

"No." he said holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Good." she said plainly before turning back to Ezra but not before he shot Galen a smug look. "Now… WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" she yelled making Ezra flinch.

"Um-well-you see-we were try to-"

"We attack the Black Sun base with info we got from _her_ ship that Chopper copied." He said growling the word her in reference to Ketsu. "By taking it out we manage to use the minimal amount of resources possible to gain several dozen ships as well as much needed supplies such as medical equipment, food, parts, and most importantly credits." Hunter said emotionlessly.

Hera turned her glare on him and he didn't quail under the glare, no matter what Ezra said. "And you didn't think to wait for backup?"

"It wasn't needed." he gestured the mostly intact base around them. "The three of us did a minimal amount of damage to the base and succeeded in disabling a major slavers operation."

"He's right Hera." Kanan said coming back. "This place is amazing and it's out of the way, right now we could use it as a base with no the wiser. At least until we can find a more permanent base. Besides it seems they just got a large order for a shipment of slaves so if they had been any later it might have been too late for us to do anything."

Hera frowned but saw Kanan's point. "Alright but next time at least warn someone before you rush off." she told them know it was pointless to tell them to not do it.

"Yes ma'am." Ezra muttered as he walked back sullenly to the Ghost.

"Hey cheer up according to the doctors Sabine should be up in a few hours like nothing happened." Kanan told him causing Ezra smiled at that.

"That's great!" he exclaimed happily.

"You know they did actually do pretty well." Kanan said to Hera who shot him a look. "Oh don't give me that look you and I both know the ships and supplies we gained from this base will be vital to the rebellion."

Hera's glared turned into a frown. "I know." she sighed.

"What's the problem?" Kanan asked her and looked at Ezra who was telling Hunter about Sabine and Hunter released a small smile at the news.

"I keep seeing him as the mischievous nervous little kid crawling around the air ducts of the Ghost, before rushing in after the team to help out." she said as she remembered meeting the young padawan for the first time.

"Weren't you the one who told me he is a lot more capable than I gave him credit for."

"Maybe I should take my own advice huh?" she said with a wry smile.

"You were right." Kanan admitted with a chuckled. "He has grown up a lot in the last few months." he said proudly gazing at his Padawan.

* * *

Sabine sat up with a pounding head and an ache that spread throughout her entire body. It was dull, like waking up after a long day of training. But she wasn't training she was in the middle of a mission. But what had happened. The last thing she remembered was… KETSU! That coward attacked her from behind! What was she thinking turning her back on her! She knew that Ketsu had no honor.

"Sabine?" Came an hesitate yet excited voice. "Guys she's waking up!" Was that Ezra? It was how long had she been out for?

"About two or three days." Came another familiar voice Hunter's. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Flinching as the light shined into her eyes.

"Did I say that out aloud?" Sabine asked in raspy voice her throat dry.

"Yeah and here have some water." Ezra said holding out a glass of water which she took gratefully.

"Thanks." she muttered taking a deep gulp. "What happened?" she asked clearing her throat.

"You were poisoned." Ezra said gently not sure how she would take it.

"Ketsu!" she growled angrily. "When I get my hands on that traitor she is going to regret ever leaving mandalore."

"Too late." Galen said jerking a thumb at Hunter. "He already took care of her."

Sabine said nothing, she didn't know how to feel about. She saw the hard look in Hunter's eye and knew that he killed her. How was she supposed to feel about that, she had been betrayed by someone she trusted completely at one time and she fell for it again. She grabbed Hunter's hand. "Thank you." she said quietly. "Not for killing Ketsu but for letting me fight her, for letting me deal with what I needed too." she knew he would have had every right to deny her idea to challenge Ketsu and instead merely take her out himself. Her plan was risky and involved unnecessary complications, but he still let her fight Ketsu knowing she needed to deal with that.

Hunter gave a small but sincere smile and nodded. "I have to go Hera is making me and Galen help out with sorting of the major Black Sun base we raided as punishment." Hunter said before he and Galen left the room the door sliding shut behind him.

Sabine blinked. "Black Sun base? What did I miss while I was out?" She had been out for three days how could the rebellion have organized and successfully taken a Black Sun base. A lot of those bases were better fortified then some imperial bases. Mostly because they were not limited by laws or at least they didn't have to waste time passing laws to make formerly illegal things now legal and worry about coming up with an explanation for why it was now legal.

"Me, Hunter and Galen took a Black Sun base."

Her eyebrow rose in curiosity. "On your own?"

Ezra nodded. "Yeah it was pretty easy none of them saw it coming." he smirked remembering the look of surprise on the face of the Black Sun members as their base was suddenly attacked. He had felt guilt for killing so many of them right until he found the slaves quarters if it could even be called that. It was a small room packed to the brim with slaves either men in chains covered in bruises or barely covered women with torn clothing, who shivered in fear as soon as the door opened, and hid. Any regrets he had were destroyed upon seeing that he quickly broke all the chains, slicing most of them off with his lightsaber before handing several slaves the keys and telling them to free the others while he fought off any Black Sun members nearby that were trying to recapture the slaves.

Now he didn't regret what he did he knew a Jedi was supposed to feel remorse for every life they took but he didn't want to feel remorse these slavers were terrible, rapist and murders, he didn't enjoy killing them but he certainly didn't regret it.

"So when did you and Hunter get together?" he asked shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"What! How did you?" they weren't exactly keeping it a secret but they didn't tell anyone.

"Galen pointed it out to me and I realized he was right after seeing you and Hunter talk." he admitted, he hadn't seen it deliberate blindness he supposed not wanting to admit his chance to be with Sabine was no longer there.

"Sorry about that, Hunter did want to tell you but, I didn't."

Sabine I get it you're not some prize to won at a game. You chose Hunter and I honestly doubt I was even in the running. I am a little angry that you didn't trust me enough to tell me bu-" suddenly Ezra stopped talking and got a far away look in his eyes.

Ezra quickly picked up his comlink. "Kanan did you sense that?" he asked quickly sounding a bit shaken after a moment Kanan responded sounding similar.

" _Yeah I think everyone did get up here now we are having a meeting."_

"On my way." he nodded before turning to Sabine. "Sorry gotta go something just came up." he said rushing out of the room and Sabine was left feeling confused, what in the world had just happened. One second they were talking and Ezra had revealed he knew about her relationship with Hunter and was feeling a bit angry. The next he suddenly didn't care and was focused on something else entirely. She swore sometimes being friends with a Jedi was like only hearing one half of a conversation.

* * *

Ezra entered the meeting room normally reserved for the leaders of the rebellion to discuss plans but this time it was filled with force sensitives and not just Jedi, Hunter and Galen were here as well. "You guys felt that too?" he asked seeing them and boy was it surprising to see the Jedi letting these two into one of their meetings. They must be very confused to allow them in.

"Please I don't think there was a trained force sensitive in the galaxy who didn't feel that."

"It felt almost familiar," Rahm Kota said frowning in thought. He was already on his way back before whatever the hell rippled across the galaxy but he had rushed back here as soon as he felt it. "Like something I felt a lifetime ago it was jedi that's for certain but who?" that powerful of light side aura would have very memorable.

"Maybe it was master Yoda." Ezra suggested but Kanan shook his head.

"No I remember what he felt like whoever this was definite didn't spend a lot of time in the temple. Otherwise we would remember them easily."

"Maybe it is someone who grew in power wasn't this powerful to begin with but grew as time went on?" another Jedi suggested.

"But why come out now why not sooner?"

"Could it be the Dark Woman?"

"That would make sense." no one knew what happened to her and given her supposed ability to walk through walls it would be nearly impossible to catch her.

"Who ever it is they are coming here." Rahm Kota said making the generals who had been quiet till now speak up. They knew very little about the Force and while many of them had been forced to acknowledge it existed they still didn't understand how it worked. They had been worried with whatever had all the force users gossiping like school children, fearing some new threat but now they were stepping in.

"No, I am sorry but you can't just bring an unknown to our base." Hera said she didn't like it but protocol had to be followed even if normally when it came to Jedi those rules had been laxed. Just letting a random person know where they were base was too risky, regardless of what the Jedi thought and the other generals were quick to agree.

"we trust the Jedi but we can not just allow someone who could very well be spy onto the base." general Sato said, he had a great deal of respect for the Jedi but the rebellion had not survived by being lax in their security protocol.

"I think you misheard us." Kanan said shaking his head. "We aren't bringing them here, they are already on their way."

* * *

 **Done so next time we get to who it is and how the jedi will react also Ezra's reaction to the two of them getting together he has shown many times he is surprisingly mature, is he made of course, but that is about them not telling him. He feels hurt that they didn't trust him enough to tell him and the mysterious person is a jedi that is all i am saying.**


	22. Returned

Ezra glared as he knocked down another training droid something which had earned him more than a few disapproving looks from the Jedi at the blatant display of anger. "Want to talk about what the problem is or would you like to continue to beat up training droids?" Kanan asked his padawan, who scowled and knocked down another training droid.

"Beat up training droids." he stated simply.

"Well too bad that was rhetorical question." Kanan said grabbing his padawan's wrist as he made to attack another droid.

Ezra glared at his teacher. "I don't want to talk about it."

"As your teacher I'm not supposed to do what makes you happy but what's best for you Ezra." Kanan said matching his glare with his own stubborn gaze.

Ezra broke his gaze and looked away wrenching his arm out of Kanan's grip in the process. He was about to turn back to the training droids even if he couldn't destroy them because there was a distinct lack of resources to replace them if a large number were destroyed. The fact that half of the droids the jedi currently used were taken from the ancient temple was a sign of how bad it was. While the making of decent training bots had been mastered thousands of years ago the droids in the temple predated even that and while the Jedi knew how to keep such things preserved to prevent decay so that even a thousand years later all they really needed to was replace the batteries and fix some of the joints. Hunter had agreed to pay for a large portion of the droids doing so by 'splicing' into the empirical banking system and transferring a few thousand credits to help pay for it. Not that splicing into the network was anything new the rebellion did it all the time but the problem was they couldn't take to much or make it obvious, because as Kanan explained it. If you splice into the banking system and take two million credits from a planet they are going to be forced to make up that lose likely by raising taxes and while that may work to build short term resentment for the empire over all it would cause more disdain for the rebels responsible for said tax hikes. They had to look like more then just thugs and thieves. There was a constant stream of stolen funds coming from the empire but they were taken subtly often by use of their allies in the senate and in corporations. Having more money applied to certain projects than necessary and having the excess money vanish. Most who noticed something like just assumed it was another politician or corporate CEO trying to make even more money, something both empire and republic had in abundance. Trying to figure out which one of hundreds was the one aiding the rebellion was like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles.

But before he could land a strike on any of the droids his lightsaber was caught on his master's. "Come on let's spar outside today." Kanan promoted no doubt wanting to go somewhere private and away from any prying eyes and gossips.

Ezra begrudgingly followed his master understanding that he wasn't going to get out of this conversation easily and would rather not have it in full view of everyone.

As soon as they were outside both Jedi took up their basic stances Ezra using the now more familiar form four while Kanan adopted a slight variation of his typical form three stance using a single hand grip instead of a two. "Begin." Ezra launched himself at his master coming in with several powerful blows but Kanan easily blocked each one with a single hand before striking him on the back.

Ezra growled and came at his teacher again. Once again Kanan blocked every strike before using the momentum of his last strike to send Ezra tumbling away. "Focus you are letting your anger cloud your judgement." Kanan scolded his padawan.

Ezra glared at his master still not saying a word but took a deep breath to calm himself. It didn't completely work but it allowed him to focus more on the fight. This time Ezra went with speed over power trying to out pace his master to win. Kanan shifted his stance adopting his more typical two handed stance. Ezra and Kanan locked sabers causing small sparks to fly before Kanan pushed knocking his apprentice off balance causing him to stumble before regaining his footing. "Better but you are still letting your anger control you. Are you going to be like this everytime something you don't like happens angry and blind that is not the Jedi way Ezra."

Ezra scowled and rushed his master for a fourth time his previous momentary calm forgotten. "Shut up." he growled breaking his silence.

"No, You need to hear this." Kanan told him. "Are you going to be like this every time they hug or if you see them kissing? Filled with anger and jealousy." Kanan asked making Ezra growl once more.

"I am not angry about that!" he insisted locking sabers with his master once more.

"Then what Ezra? What has you so angry?" Kanan asked breaking the deadlock.

Ezra looked ready to rush his master once more before he side and deactivated his lightsaber. "I am mad about the fact that they didn't tell me, that they- Sabine didn't trust me. Hunter I could accept if he didn't want to tell me, he could be on fire and he would tell us saying it didn't matter. But Sabine- I thought she trusted me or at least respected me enough to tell me if I no longer had a chance." Ezra scoffed. "Like I ever did to begin with." he muttered sitting down on the grass and gazing out over the flat plains around them that was only occasionally disturbed by a ship passing over head. "I feel like an idiot for not noticing."

"You're not an idiot Ezra." Kanan said taking a seat next to him. "You were blinded by your desire to be with Sabine and friendship with Hunter. You were too close to see what had changed. You rationalized them getting closer as them getting to know each other better. You didn't want things to change and maybe Sabine didn't either."

Ezra turned to him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Change is a scary thing, for anyone be it a street rat." Kanan smirked at Ezra who shoved him and grinned.

"Or a Jedi." He added and Kanan smirk vanished and he turned solemn.

"Even the Jedi Ezra." Kanan said looking at the horizon. "Sometime I think that if we acknowledged that we might not have fallen. The Jedi go on and on about how we shouldn't let fear control us but I think in the end it was the only thing that did, it wasn't the republic or the senate but our fear of the sith lord that caused our downfall. We were so obsessed with finding the Sith lord, we didn't notice what was happening around us." Kanan sighed as remembered the rumor that circulated around the temple at the start of the war, that the senate was under control of the Sith. "We want the world to conform to our view so we sometimes ignore the obvious to make that image fit." Ezra was silent following that admittance from Kanan, his teacher rarely talked about his time at the original temple, to painful to remember the same way he didn't like to talk about his parents.

"So what Sabine didn't want things between us to change? Why?" Ezra asked.

"You were and are someone she trusts, someone with whom she can talk to freely. It's likely she feared what would happen if part of the reason for her being able to talk to you freely disappeared." Kanan explained her fear and worry.

"So she wanted us to remain friends and was worried about what would happen if I found out that she now had a boyfriend." Ezra summarized frowning. "But she is my friend, just because she had a boyfriend doesn't mean that would change."

"And while that may be true remember what happened with Ketsu, someone she trusted above everyone else betrayed her for mere profit. She better than most, understand that things can change in an instant without any real reason." Kanan reminded and Ezra scowled at the reminder of Ketsu. Once more feeling satisfaction at knowing she was dead for what she did to Sabine.

Something Kanan sensed. "Ezra it's okay to be angry that she hurt Sabine, it okay to feel satisfied that she payed for what she did. But don't confuse Justice for vengeance. The Jedi most keep themselves above their emotions not because we can't feel them but because we can't allow them to cloud our judgement." he warned his apprentice making Ezra sigh.

"Easier said than done." he muttered making Kanan laugh and stand up.

"You'll find a lot of things are easier said than done but it's how we do it that matters." he told Ezra before adding. "Now come on I haven't finished kicking you around and calling it training."

"Please now I know you are as old as Rex because clearly senility is kicking in." Ezra laughed unclipping his lightsaber and igniting it feeling much lighter now than he did at the beginning of the day.

"Well let's see if you say that by the time I am done with you." Kanan smirking igniting his own lightsaber.

* * *

Sabine flipped over Hunter and tried to swipe his legs out from under him but he blocked her strike and lashed out with a kick sending her tumbling backwards. Hunter moved to capitalize on his advantage when Sabine lashed out with a sweeping kick knocking him off his feet and allowing her to claim victory. "My win." she smirked, with the Force she had to admit he was the better the fighter easily predicting her moved and stay one step ahead but when it come down to pure combat skill she almost always won.

"Well played." Hunter acknowledged getting up and conceding defeat, she feinted on the last attack allowing him to think he had gained the advantage only for her to take the win by surprising him. "Have you heard?" He asked as they both grabbed a drink to cool off after their training session.

"About?" She questioned in this base there was always a dozen things going on at once.

"Death watch, they're back."

Sabine scoffed. "Oh I heard but I doubt it, it's probably a bunch of rogues trying to get a reputation boost by claiming the name from the old group. Most of the original death watch went down with Maul and Visla."

"Think their trying to take advantage of the chaos caused by the rebellion to make some quick creds." Hunter asked slipping back on his armor.

"Without a doubt." Sabine said wiping her face with a wet cloth to wipe away the sweat the accumulated. "give it a few months and this death watch will vanish and be replaced by a dozen others all claiming to be the real thing." true their plenty of gangs out there claiming to be part of the rebellion just to charge people protection money for keeping them 'safe' from the empire. No doubt some were hired by the empire to dirty the name of the rebellion.

Hunter looked to the side and grab his helmet. "Jedi stuff?" Sabine asked seeing the look on his face. "And yeah yeah not a jedi whatever." she said waving her hand dismissively before he could say anything.

"Well actually this time it is Jedi stuff." Hunter told her with a small smirk making her roll her eyes. "They're here." he told her making her eyes widen.

"That mysterious jedi that has all the rest swooning." Sabine asked causing Hunter let out a huff of amusement at the comparison.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Good I'm coming want to see what all the fuss is about." She said grabbing her own helmet.

* * *

They arrived just as the rest of the jedi some wary and some hopeful more than a few soldiers were standing on guard in case this force user turned out to be a threat. As the bay of what looked like a mining transport ship began descend several Jedi tensed. The person that descended was humanoid and female as she stepped out into the light several Jedi gasped as they recognized her.

It was Rahm Kota who spoke first though. "Master Fay." he muttered staring at the nigh immortal Jedi in awe. "You live."

* * *

 **Done sorry this took me so long I have about twenty thousand words written for various stories and one shots but none of them completed. Also I know the ending isn't the best I was a bit rushed sorry :(**

 **Please review**


	23. Master Fay

Hunter stared at possibly the last remaining great master of the Jedi order. Physically she was stunningly beautiful, a striking beauty with sense of confidence to back it up, he was sure more than one person in the past had tried to capture her to keep her for their own personal 'amusement'. But that wasn't what he was focus on, no what he was focused on was her presence it was overwhelming, he knew that the only Jedi possibly more powerful than her was master Yoda and considering he was capable of dueling the emperor to a stand still that was a worrying thought.

It Rahm Kota who spoke first breaking the silence. "Master Fay, it is an honor to have you among us once more." but several of the older Jedi and those who knew who she was also heard the unasked question. _How are you alive?_ She had been reported dead before the Clone Wars even began. Killed by who they later learned was Asaj Ventress.

"I am just another Jedi nothing more." She said dismissively of the awe and respect she had received.

"Unfortunately Master Fay that is something to be in awe of these days." Kanan said and Master Fay frowned at the reminding of the passing of many of the Jedi.

"It is a tragedy that the Jedi have been broken and scattered but this is not the first this has happened nor will it be the last." there was a certain edge of steel in her voice, telling them that the Jedi would rise again. Her eyes turned to the two non Jedi force users among them. "I see we have a few others among us as well." she noted, not in a hostile tone but a genuinely curious one.

"Hunter Mars and Galen Marek." Kanan introduced. "Both of them have been vital to the rebellion." he added after a pause.

But unlike most who had been suspicious or outright hostile to two force users she merely smiled. "I see it is good to the Jedi reaching out to the others once more." they seemed surprised by that statement and her smile went from a gentle one to an amused one. "You do not think that every Force Using Sect but the jedi were evil like the sith do you? No many were just like the Jedi but over time we cut contact with them or absorbed them into the fold." several Jedi coughed and looked away while they didn't think that exactly, the number of friendly non-Jedi force users were far and few between especially now as many of them had been killed along with the Jedi.

"How are you alive?" Rahm Kota finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "I heard Asajj Ventress had killed you before the war had even started, Obi-wan saw her stab you in the chest.

"She did but the Force can do many things." she said simply and Sabine threw her arms up in frustration.

"Oh come on that has to be a cop out even by Jedi standards!" Sabine realized that everyone had heard her exclamation but stood by her statement. "I stand by what I said, come on the force can do many things? That's about as vague as you can get!" she complained she was used to getting half answers from the Jedi but that was ridiculous even by their standards.

Fay chuckled. "Fair enough I had entered a healing trance."

"Impossible. No healing trance could last that long or heal such an injury." one of the Jedi said.

"You will find when it comes to Jedi like Master Fay impossible is merely a suggestion not a fact." Rahm Kota said. "It is truly a great sign that the Jedi are in deed returning for you to have come back to us Master."

Sabine watched as several of the older Jedi walked up to master Fay and began to inform her of various facts and details, extremely eager to get her opinion on many things. "What's going on with that?" she asked she got that Fay was some kind of big shot Jedi before the war but why was everyone acting like rabid fans.

"Master Fay is a legend among the order, even back before the war." Kanan told her walking over. "She may not look it but she is over four hundred years old and well she is the most experienced Jedi alive before the order fell master Yoda fulfilled the position of Grand Master but with gone likely even dead she is likely to become the new Grand Master."

"I thought the Jedi had a council that made their decisions?" true much of her knowledge came from second hand rumors and her family's old stories but something like that shouldn't have been fairly accurate about common knowledge.

"We do but in times of war or crisis the Grand Master can take control they are the leader of the Jedi an example for all other Jedi to follow."

"She sounds amazing." Ezra said, hearing his master almost gush over Master Fay. he was willing to admit that yes he could get distracted by a pretty face he was a teenage boy cut him some slack but Master Fay blazed like the sun in the Force it was only now that she was moving away did he realize her physical beauty as well.

"She is, many thought that if anything happened to Yoda she would become the new grandmaster."

"Well that seems to be coming true." Galen pointed out. "So what she shows up and everyone steps and let's her take command?" he asked pointing out the strangeness of it all. "Even if all the Jedi agree what about the rebel leaders no way they will allow an unknown to suddenly take command of the Jedi."

"The rebellion does not control the Jedi!" Kanan said surprisingly defensive, he always listened and followed the rebel leader so it was a bit strange to hear him say that.

"Why not? they should have a say in what a vital part of the rebellion does." Sabine told him. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"We are living it." Kanan said walking off.

"What's his problem?" Sabine grumbled as he walked off.

"The last time the Jedi worked with and fought alongside the republic they were betrayed and slaughtered apparently there was an order to wipe of the Jedi implanted in the minds of the clones several senators involved in the rebellion knew and did nothing to warn them believing the Jedi couldn't be trusted. You don't really think it's a coincidence that the Jedi said the rebels should have a less obvious base and not stay in one place too long do you?" Hunter asked Sabine and as she considered she realized he was right the Jedi had been very insistent that the Rebellion set up a base somewhere less obvious to force the empire to split up their manpower and search for them but there had been tension between the Jedi and rebellion leaders every time they sent one of their Jedi out on a mission without informing them. They were pushing their limits or rather making it clear they were not bound the Rebellion but their own separate entity.

"Was it really that bad? Before the empire rose?" Ezra asked the Rebel leaders had always made it sound like some kind of utopia before the empire came along and while he didn't believe that completely he did think it was better before.

"Yes and no. Near the end of the war everyone and their grandmother were blaming the Jedi for everything ignoring that they were the only that the republic hadn't fallen and that while many Jedi died defending it all the politicians did was point fingers and try to save themselves. The empire may be rife with corruption but that corruption is deliberately and legally done unlike the republic which was mostly done in backroom deals." Hunter explained he knew he had a bias against the republic and that a lot of the problems could be traced back to the emperor but he also knew that despite what the Jedi liked to claim the galaxy was plenty corrupt and greedy without their influence.

"Seriously? And they were allowed to get away with this?" Ezra asked completely shocked. "You guys always made it sound like the republic was some kind of age of enlightenment or something like that."

"The republic may not have perfect especially near the end but it is still better than the empire at least there we aren't all subjected to the whims of a madman."

"But it really couldn't have been that bad right?" Ezra asked almost afraid of the answer.

"They weren't marching through the streets and breaking down doors to remove those who disagreed with them no but yeah it could be pretty bad at times." Sabine admitted.

"Before the empire a bussiness tycoon used his droid armies to blockade an entire planet and even after it was revealed that he was illegally occupying the planet, he still didn't go to jail." Hunter pointed out.

"Wait really how do excuse that?" Sabine did not know that.

"Well he had this really good excuse called money." Hunter explained dryly.

"Well I suppose somethings will never change." Ezra grumbled as he went off to go blow off some steam by training.

"Do you really have such a poor opinion of the old republic?" Sabine asked Hunter as Ezra walked off.

"Why shouldn't he?" Galen asked. "Jedi like my father and mother fought and risked their lives for the republic but all they got was a dagger in the back for their service. The Jedi refused to let the politicians stop them from doing the right thing and all they got in turn was people whining about the Jedi not doing enough. Is there a reason we should like the old republic?"

"It's better than the empire." she pointed out but Hunter stepped in before this could turn into a full argument.

"Being better than a tyrannical regime where people vanish and die merely for speaking their mind isn't exactly a high bar and it doesn't matter the old republic is dead so the past is the past." he told them both diffusing the building arguement.

* * *

Later that night Kanan was kept awake by his conversation with Sabine about the role the Jedi played with the rebellion. "Problem sleeping?" Hera asked coming up behind him.

"Are you sure you aren't a Jedi? You always seemed to know when I am troubled." Kanan asked turning around in his chair.

"That's because this is my ship and I know everything about it." she teased. "Now what's the matter? I thought you would be ecstatic one of the greatest Jedi ever came back from the dead today."

"I am glad about that, but something Galen said bothered me." he said looking out the window at the passing soldiers patrolling for trouble. "The Jedi aren't part of the Rebellion we help it and we are definitely rebelling against the empire but we aren't part of the Rebellion."

"Trust me I know that." Hera said huffing in amusement. "I can't tell you how many times a rebel leader has yelled at me for not 'keeping those Jedi in line.' sometime I just want to reach through the holo and choke them!" she complained miming strangling someone.

"You know I heard the sith can do that." he told her half amused.

"Well then if I do learn how to use the Force looks like I am joining the sith." she quipped. "But about the Jedi not being apart of the Rebellion I completely understand your concerns the Jedi trusted the republic and they stabbed them in back branded them traitors and refused to help them. If you guys did trust them I would think you all were the droids everyone thought you were. Being angry may not be the Jedi way but it is a natural reaction to being betrayed and you don't want to be stabbed in the back again. So you distance yourselves from the Rebellion."

"Thanks Hera, I needed to hear that." Kanan sighed and turned back toward the window for a brief moment before heading back inside to sleep.

* * *

 **AN so as we saw the Jedi aren't that trusting of the Rebellion but several of their leaders were with the republic which betrayed them and cheered when they were slaughtered and yes you can say that they only did that because it was either that or die but the fact remains none of them except for a select few helped them. also Ezra is getting a more realistic view of what the republic was like rather than the idealized version that the rebellion presents, now I do believe the republic is better then the empire but the fact remains shit was pretty messed up near the end nute gunray got off, he attempt to conquer a planet and got off on a mere** **technicalities that is bullshit.**

 **reveiws:**

 **: I agree looking back it definitely was like TFS Brolly Abridged, get me a better dagger so I may properly stab this baby**

 **Please review I feel like this story needs more reviews and give Ideas.**

 **also I was rereading certain parts of my story and I still find it hilarious that I went from it will diverge from canon around season three to remember the season one ending? yeah fuck that full blown rebellion!**


End file.
